Break Your Heart
by BrookTrout18
Summary: During the Glee kids junior year a new girl named Angel joins the club and changes almost everything. How will the other kids react to the new girl and will one of them even find love? Puck/OC
1. Show you Heaven

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Glee or any of the characters on it, I just get to play with them occasionally. However. Angel is mine and if anyone tries to take her I will get very angry. I also claim no ownership to any of the songs in this chapter they belong to Michael Buble and Kelly Clarkson respectively.

* * *

Mike Chang walked into the dance studio on the upper level of William McKinley. The cheerios used the studio on rainy days and during the winter, but on warm fall days like this it was completely empty.

Except for him and Angel that is.

He smiled at the small, dark haired girl who was sitting on the floor stretching out her legs, "Hey Mikey," she said before leaning forward and wrapping her hands around her foot, pressing her face into her knee.

Mikey had to hold in the low whistle that almost escaped his lips as he watched his overly flexible friend.

Angel and her older brother had transferred to William McKinley from a school in New York City during the spring semester of his sophomore year. He wasn't sure why her family would move from the big city to Lima, Ohio, but he always got the vibe that she didn't really want to talk about it so he didn't question it.

He had met Angel a few days after the semester had started when he snuck into the dance studio to practice some of his dance moves and she had already been in there.

They had originally bonded over their love for dancing although their styles were very different. Angel had taken years of dance and she was trained in ballet, tap, and jazz. But she had rhythm and it hadn't been too long before she had begun to pick up on some of Mike's hip hop moves.

Mike had been very impressed and they had started teaching each other different moves and helping each other perfect their techniques. And it wasn't long before they weren't just dancing together. You could say that they were friends, as long as they didn't really talk about Angel's life outside of school.

"So what are you teaching me today, Ang?" Mike asked as he walked forward and held up his hand to help pull the girl off the floor.

"You know I hate when you call me that," she said with a fake glare as he pulled her up and she landed gracefully on her feet.

"And I hate Mikey," he said with a smirk, "But that doesn't stop you."

Angel stuck her tongue out at him before walking toward the CD player, "Salsa could be fun," she said, ignoring his comment and bending over to select the song she wanted on her mixed CD.

This time Mike could not hold in his appreciative whistle as he stared at Angel's butt. He started blushing when she turned around and caught him staring at her, "Anything you'd like to share with the class, Chang?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mike laughed, "Just appreciating the view, Harris."

And it really was a nice view. Angel was small, almost painfully so, with heels on she stood at a little taller than five feet tall. She had long, almost waist length dark brown hair and bright blue eyes with a spattering of freckles across her tan face. Her body was tight – she had muscles in all the right places and the flattest stomach Mike had ever seen on a girl. But there was something about her that always seemed quiet, sad even. She seemed breakable.

And that was one of the main reasons that Mike had never made a move on Angel. Not that he would really be called a heart breaker, but after a semester of getting to know the girl he knew that it would kill him if he hurt her.

That was also the reason that he had never really introduced her to any of his friends. The guys on the football team were great, but most of them were jerks and pigs and there was no way that he wanted one of them to get anywhere near his small friend.

Angel snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Well stop staring, it's time to dance," she said sternly as the music started.

"Who's this?" Mike asked as he began to sort of recognize the song that was playing from the corner of the room.

"Michael Buble," Angel said as she gracefully stepped into his arms and they began dancing, "You've been practicing," she said with a soft smile when she realized that Mike's form wasn't as sloppy as usual.

"Thank you for noticing," Mike said with a smile as he dipped Angel back so that her head almost touched the floor.

"Still not as good as me," Angel smirked as she straightened out her leg from her dipped position.

"Just don't kick me," Mike pleaded when he realized that the heel of her shoe was dangerously close to his ear.

"I won't, at least not on purpose," Angel giggled as he pulled her out of the dip.

She dropped down to the ground and extended one of her legs between his open ones before pulling it back under her body and allowing him to spin her back up into a standing position, "You're kind of amazing," he whispered, admiring her dancing skills.

"Thank you," Angel said with a soft smile, allowing Mike to pull her closer to his body as the chorus of the song started for the second time.

"Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me," she sang softly with the song.

"And you're not a bad singer," Mike added as the song ended.

"You think so?" Angel asked, the usual cockiness and confidence gone from her voice.

"Angel, if there's one thing you know about me you know that I don't lie, right?" Mike asked, looking at her with a serious look on his face.

Angel smiled, the confidence entering her tone again when she began speaking, "Well of course you glee kids aren't the only ones in this school with musical talent, it's stupid of you guys to think that."

Mike smiled, "Angel I have an idea!"

She shook her head, she could see the wheels turning in his head already, she knew where this was going, "I'm not going to become a gleek," she said with a scowl.

"We could really use your voice," Mike pleaded, "Plus with some choreography from you we might finally be able to get away from all of the cheesy moves Berry has us doing."

"But don't you guys need an even number of boys and girls?" Angel asked, seeing a light at the end of the tunnel, "I would be the odd woman out if I auditioned.

Mike frowned, she was right about that, "Fine," he agreed, "but can you promise me something?" he asked, pleading with his eyes.

"What?" Angel sighed, knowing that she couldn't say no to her friend even if her life depended on it, he was her only friend in Lima after all.

"If a guy auditions and makes it you'll audition as his female counterpart?" Mike asked, smiling when he saw the resigned look on Angel's face.

"Fine," she said, shaking her head at Mike, "But I've got to go now, Brad's probably done with soccer practice and he gets angry when I keep him waiting too long."

Mike nodded and watched as his friend grabbed her bag and started to run from the room, "Hey Angel?" he called before she got out of earshot.

"Hey what?" she called back although she didn't come back into the dance studio.

"I'm holding you to that promise!" Mike yelled after her.

"Fuck you, Chang!" was her response.

Mike laughed and shook his head as he grabbed his bag and followed her out of the dance studio, now he just needed to find someone who had a decent singing voice and would be willing to knock their popularity down a few notches and joining glee club.

- - - - - - - -

"You're late," Angel's brother Brad growled as she ran toward his jeep.

"I'm sorry, I was… meeting with one of my teachers," Angel said, quickly making up a lie about where she had been.

"Just get in the jeep," Brad muttered, not really caring where his little sister had been, "We need to get home soon; Mom's picking us up and forcing us to go to dinner, remember? You know how upset she gets when we're running late."

"I hate how she's trying to force her way into our lives," Angel muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, "She was fine not being a part of them for the last fifteen years, why now? Why does she need to be a part of our lives now?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because we're closer now, Einstein," Brad said, rolling his eyes and pealing out of the parking lot.

"She could have stayed in New York," Angel pointed out, "She'd have better job opportunities there than here in Ohio."

"Dad was driving her crazy."

"It's a big city."

"And everyone would have looked down on her for abandoning her children like she did. It was easier for her to just start over in a new place."

"Whatever," Angel pouted as Brad slowed the jeep down to stop at a red light, "And you know what the worst part is?" she asked.

"No, but I have a feeling you'll tell me," Brad said, rolling his eyes and turning to glance at his younger sister.

"You defend her!" Angel yelled, throwing her hands up in the air, "You act like she wasn't a horrible mother. News flash: she left you too!"

"Yeah, but I guess I've begun to understand," Brad said with a shrug.

"Understand what?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow, "That she never loved you like you thought?"

"No," Brad said shaking his head, "I began to understand that first of all, her leaving was not my fault. And I guess I even understand why she left."

"You… you understand why she abandoned us?" Angel managed to sputter out.

"She felt trapped," Brad said with a shrug, speeding into their neighborhood, trying to beat their mother to their dad's house.

"She felt trapped so she decided to abandon her two young children?" Angel asked, making it clear by the sound of her voice that she did not think that behavior like that was excusable.

"Think about it," Brad pleaded, trying to get his sister to sympathize with their mother a bit, "Dad was almost thirty and she was eighteen when she had me. She was nowhere ready to be a mother and then you came along and she could see all of her life dreams disappearing. She left for her."

"And how was I supposed to feel when I was two and my mother never came home from work that day?" Angel asked, finally allowing her brother to see the pained tears shining in her eyes.

"You seem to forget what you yelled at me earlier," Brad pointed out, pulling into the drive way, he couldn't help but feel a little proud of the fact that they had beat their mother, a woman who was always fifteen minutes early for everything, "She left me that day too."

"Maybe you should remember that next time you try to defend her," Angel snapped, climbing out of jeep and heading into the house.

"Don't forget to dress up!" Brad called after her.

"Whatever!" was the only response he got as Angel slammed the front door behind her and in his face.

- - - - - - - -

Finding someone to try to audition for Glee club was easier than Mike had thought it would be. The next afternoon he mentioned it at football practice and more than half of the guys on the team jumped at the idea when they found out that Angel Harris was involved.

"How do you guys know Angel?" Mike asked, curiously, they all seemed to know who she was.

"I don't really know her," one of them said, scratching the back of his neck, "But I've seen her around in the hallways, that girl has one tight body."

"Don't I know it," one of the other guys chimed in.

The rest of them nodded their agreement.

Mike suddenly wondered if he had made the right decision, asking these guys to audition, they seemed to be into the plan for all the reasons. And he wasn't really sure if he liked the way they were talking about his friend's body.

But it was too late, he'd already put the idea in their heads. Besides, what were the chances that any of them would have a decent voice?

One of them did, another junior named Ryan, he was the new kicker after Kurt had quit the team. Mike had actually been surprised when he heard him sing and Mr. Shuester had happily accepted him on the spot, "We just need to find another girl," Will said with a smile.

"I have an idea," Mike said, raising his hand in the air, "My friend Angel has a really great voice and she knows how to move too."

"Do you think she'll audition?" Will asked.

"She has to," Mike said with a shrug as he walked toward the door of the classroom, "She promised she would."

He opened the door and reached his hand out into the hallway, pulling a small girl through the door to face the rest of the glee kids, "Guys, this is my friend Angel."

Angel nodded at all of the kids staring at her, "Hi, I umm, don't really know how to do this," she said with a small smile.

Will gave her an encouraging smile, "Just sing, any song you want, try to pick one that shows your vocal range."

Mike gave Angel's hand an encouraging squeeze before walking back to his seat. "Just start singing? Acapella?" Angel asked.

Will nodded and glanced at Mike with his eyebrows raised, wondering if this girl really was as good as Mike had said, she seemed too shy to have much potential. But then she opened her mouth.

"Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even without fists held high, yeah  
Never would have worked out right, yeah  
We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you now  
I can't stop

I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone" she sang while staring at the floor.

"I'm going to stop you right there," Rachel Berry said loudly, standing up and walking to stand in front of the girl.

This move was met by many eye rolls from the other glee members.

"I want to be the first one to welcome you to New Directions," Rachel said to Angel, extending her hand to shake the shorter girl's, "You do have an amazing voice, and I am sure that I speak for everyone when I say that you would be a great addition to our group."

Angel glanced at Will wondering if he agreed with Rachel, he nodded at her with a smile and began to applaud. "Way to go Angel!" Mike called from his seat.

"Thank you," Angel said with a smile and a nod to all of the other members.

But Rachel wasn't done yet, this time she addressed the older members of New Directions, "I for one know that with Angel in the group I will have to work harder to ensure that I remain the female lead. I relish in this challenge because one always needs a challenge to ensure that your skills stay honed."

Angel walked toward Mike who eagerly wrapped his arms around his friend's thin torso, "Does she always talk like that?" she whispered.

"Pretty much, yeah," Mike responded with a chuckle.

"Good to know," Angel said as Will ended the practice for the day and allowed the glee club members to leave.

Angel waved goodbye to Mike and headed out to the parking lot but stopped when one of the kids from glee caught up with her, "So is your name really Angel?" he asked.

Angel nodded, "Short for Angela, but I absolutely hate that name. Yours?" she asked.

"Puck, or Puckerman," Puck said, holding out his hand.

Angel shook his hand back and smiled, "You don't really seem like the type to be in Glee Club," she observed as they continued walking down the hallway.

"And what type do I seem to be?" Puck asked, raising his eyebrow.

Angel shrugged, "The football player type. I don't know, someone who's too busy chasing tail to care about something as dorky as glee."

"You've got most of that right, but glee is part of the chasing tail thing," Puck admitted, surprised at how honest he was being with this girl.

"Ah," she said with a giggle, "You joined for a girl?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't want me," Puck said, shaking his head and thinking about Quinn with a frown.

"So you stayed… why?" Angel asked as they opened the doors to the school.

"I kind of like being in Glee," Puck admitted quietly, "But don't you dare tell anyone," he growled playfully.

"Your secret's safe with me," Angel giggled, amazed at how much fun she was having with this complete stranger, maybe they could even be friends, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Puck, we should hang out some time. I'll see you tomorrow."

She started to walk away, but Puck reached out and grabbed her hand, spinning her around to face him again, "How about we go back to my place?" he asked, "My mom won't be home for a while and we could have some fun."

"Fun?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow and taking back her thought about being friends with Puck, it was obvious that he was just being nice to her for her body, just like every other boy in her life.

"Yeah, I could really show you heaven, Angel," Puck said with a smirk.

Angel shook her head, "That was a really lame line, and I'm pretty sure that you are overly confident in your abilities," she said before turning around and running for her brother's jeep without looking back.

Puck shook his head with a smirk, he was going to get that girl, he decided as he walked toward his truck, even if it killed him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter enough to come back for a second go later! If you really liked it please take the time to review it, if you could be so kind! Thank you very much! Next chapter should be up soonish... it all really depends on how you guys react to it.  
Thanks again!  
xoxo,  
Brook


	2. Welcome to the life of a Gleek

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, I just play with them, although I really wish I owned Puck... that would be fun. I do, however, own Angel. Don't take her.  
I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter... they all belong to Disney.

* * *

The next morning during their daily glee meeting at school Will made an important announcement, "So guys, I've got exciting news!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together to try to get the excitement across to the students.

"Mr. Shue, every time you say that it's actually not exciting," Tina complained to the responding nods of the other glee members.

"Well I was looking through the show choir rulebook and it turns out that show choirs can make some money and still compete in competitions, but there are some rules."

"Rules in a rulebook? Oh my!" Angel exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey hey!" Will exclaimed with a smile, "Listen up. We can perform in a concert and get paid for it as long as we give five percent of our profit to the national show choir committee."

"And why would we do that?" Santana asked, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at Will.

"Because if we raise money for the club we'll have money for better transportation, better rooms when we get to nationals, better costumes, and anything more you guys want."

"So this concert?" Finn asked, leaning forward, remembering that last year for nationals they had had to sleep six to a room because that was all the school could afford.

"I would love to help you come up with some appropriate song choices, Mr. Shue," Rachel exclaimed, standing up from her seat and running toward the front of the room.

Will laughed, "Thank you for wanting to help, Rachel, but I already know what kind of songs we'll be singing and it's up to all of you to decide."

"Where is this concert?" Angel asked, feeling slightly suspicious.

"At the elementary school in town," Will exclaimed waiting for the kids to jump up with excitement but everyone just stayed sitting.

"So that means that we'll have to do kid friendly songs?" Puck asked, frowning like that was the worst idea ever.

Will nodded, "Are you ready, guys?" he asked before making his big announcement, "Disney!" he yelled, even adding a manlier version of jazz hands. Instead of getting excited like he had expected the students just stared at him like he was crazy. "Come on guys, you can't tell me that you don't love Disney movies!"

The kids continued to stare at Will like he was crazy until Angel raised her hand, "To be completely honest I still watch Disney movies. And I pretty much love the songs, I might sound like a dork, but they're really happy and they usually have the potential for great range and choreography."

Will nodded, "There's some of the excitement I was looking for!" Will exclaimed with a grin on his face.

Puck leaned forward in his seat so that Angel would be able to see him in her peripheral vision, "Yeah I mean, I've watched a few recently when I was babysitting my sister, there are a few good ones. Besides when I was a kid I liked the Lion King a lot."

Angel turned her head to look at Puck and smiled at him when she caught his eye. Puck smirked back, _oh yeah,_ he thought, _I'm going to have her eating out of my hand by the end of the week._

"The Lion King's awesome!" Mike exclaimed.

"There are a few ballads from Disney movies that I enjoy singing in my shower," Rachel admitted with a nod.

"I like the mouse," Brittney said with a large smile that slowly disappeared when she noticed that everyone was staring at her like she was retarded.

"Me too, Brittney," Angel said with a smile, "He's even got that Mickey Mouse song, I used to love that one when I was younger."

Brittney smiled back at Angel, "Could we add that one in, Mr. Shue?"

"Umm, we'll see, Brittney," Will said with a nod even though he already knew that the Mickey Mouse song would not be on the set list. But he smiled at Angel, silently thanking her for getting some of the excitement up. She nodded back, letting him know she understood what he meant.

"This is actually a pretty good idea, Mr. Shue," Quinn admitted with a nod and a soft smile, "The kids will love it."

The room got quiet, it was like everyone knew that Quinn was thinking about the baby that she had given up for adoption last spring.

"Well," Will said, clapping his hands together, "Here's your assignment for the week. You're going to pair up and think of ideas for songs that we could do. I'm thinking we could do about twenty songs."

"Twenty?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow, "Don't you know that kids have short attention spans, Mr. Shue?"

"But this is Disney! They'll be able to pay attention to this because it's something they know. And the show will only be like an hour and a half long. Anyway, I've put seven names in this hat, seven of you will pull out a name and that will be your partner for the week."

"What if you pull your own name?" Brittney asked.

"I know whose names are in the hat, Britt," Will said patiently, "I won't ask them to draw a name."

"Oh!" she gasped, "That's really smart."

Will nodded, "Finn?" he called.

After all the names had been pulled they had their pairs:

Finn and Santana

Rachel and Mike

Brittney and Mercedes

Matt and Tina

Artie and Kurt

Quinn and Ryan

Puck and Angel

Angel sighed when Puck pulled her name out, "It's destiny," Puck whispered as he threw himself into the chair next to her.

"Sure it is," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest to make it harder for him to stare down her top.

"Come on, Angel, one peak," Puck moaned quietly.

Angel chose to ignore that comment as Will dismissed them, "Remember guys, this is for fundraising please take this assignment seriously. We'll share our ideas, vote, and create the set list at Thursday's practice."

"I think I should get your number, you know so that we can contact each other for the project," Puck said as he followed Angel out of the choir room.

"Or we could just meet up after school," Angel said in a husky whisper, turning around and pushing Puck up against the wall, "Somewhere private?" she asked softly, looking up at Puck through her long eyelashes.

"My place or yours?" Puck asked, wrapping his arms around Angel's waist.

Angel laughed and swatted his hands away, "You wish, Puckerman," she giggled as she started to walk away, "How about the choir room after school today."

"Fine," Puck sighed, "I'm going to have to skip football practice for this you know."

"And you're not going to get anything out of it," Angel taunted, "Is it even worth it?"

"It will be," Puck answered more to himself than to her, "I just have to be patient."

- - - - - - - -

Puck could hear the piano from the choir room from down the hall. And as he got closer he could hear someone singing as well. He decided to wait outside the classroom until the song was done so that he didn't interrupt whoever it was that was singing.

"Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly  
To be myself  
I would break my family's heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside…" Angel let her voice trail off as she continued to play the piano for a bit longer.

The door opened behind her and someone entered the room while applauding her, "Well done," Puck announced, sitting down next to her, a little too close for comfort, on the piano bench.

"Thanks," Angel breathed, standing up and walking away from him, "Just fooling around, you know."

"That wasn't fooling around," Puck countered, "That was singing."

"You don't really look like the type of guy who appreciates music," Angel admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I know I'm a jerk," Puck admitted, "But I'm also a musician and I can admit when someone has real talent."

Angel blushed, "Thank you," she whispered before walking back to the piano, "So this assignment thingy. What songs are you thinking about?"

"Lion King!" Puck said animatedly.

"There are quite a few songs in Lion King," Angel said with a giggle.

"That one that he sings about when he's going to grow up?" Puck asked.

"I Can't Wait to be King?" Angel asked, playing the intro to the song on the piano for him.

"Yeah that one, I think there could be opportunity for some fun choreography in that song."

"Hakunnah Matata could be another fun one too," Angel said excitedly.

"We could just do the whole Lion King soundtrack and Aladdin too. Those are the cool Disney movies."

"I always liked Beauty and the Beast," Angel admitted.

"Well of course you did, you're a girl," Puck said, rolling his eyes.

"Should we practice?" Angel asked.

"Why not?" Puck replied with a shrug.

"Do you know the words?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow in Puck's direction.

"Maybe," Puck said, looking away from her.

"Maybe?" this time the other eyebrow went up too.

"Maybe I printed them off during lunch today," Puck admitted, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket.

Angel laughed, "That's actually pretty adorable," she admitted, finding it hard to believe that Puck could be anything besides pig headed and perverted.

Puck just smiled, he could tell that his plan was working out.

Angel smiled and began playing the intro to the song on the piano, nodding at Puck to start singing Simba's part.

"[Puck:] I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!  
[Angel:] Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair (she giggled, and rubbed his mohawk jokingly)  
[Puck:] I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR  
[Angel:] Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing  
[Puck:] Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
[Angel: (Speaking)] You've rather a long way to go,  
young master, if you think...  
[Puck:] No one saying do this  
[Angel:] No one saying be there  
[Puck:] No one saying stop that  
[Angel:] No one saying see here

Now see here!  
[Puck:] Free to run around all day  
[Angel:] Well, that's definitely out...  
[Puck:] Free to do it all my way!  
[Angel:] I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart  
[Puck:] Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start  
[Angel:] If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out!  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about... aagh!  
This child is getting wildly out of wing  
[Puck:] Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight!  
[Angel:] Not yet!  
[Both:] Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!" Once they finished the two of them started laughing and Angel even bumped her shoulder into Puck's.

"It was actually kind of fun to sing with you," she said softly.

Puck bumped her shoulder in return and leaned his face closer to hers, "Same to you, we should do it again… soon."

Angel leaned away from him, looking uncomfortable, "Well I'm pretty busy for the next week, so that won't work out. I don't see why Shuester wanted us to work in pairs anyway, it's not hard to name songs during a practice or something."

"Shue's big on bonding," Puck said with a shrug, "It's probably his way of forcing people to bond."

"Right," Angel said with a nervous nod, "Well, we have definitely gotten the forced bonding out of the way for the week. So I think we're done. See you in Glee tomorrow."

Puck couldn't help but laugh as he watched the girl all but run out of the choir room, there was definitely an attraction there, she just didn't know it yet.

- - - - - - - -

When Thursday's Glee practice finally arrived Will was pleased to see that the kids were actually singing a Disney song as a group when he walked into the classroom, "I'm happy to see that some of my excitement has finally rubbed off on you guys," he said with a chuckle.

"You were right, Mr. Shue," Mercedes giggled, "Disney really can be fun."

"I forgot what it felt like to be a kid," Finn agreed with a nod.

"Good to see you guys really getting into it," Will said with a nod, "Now I've scheduled the concert for a month from now, this way we still have a month and a half to work solely on sectionals stuff. But that means we've got a month to learn quite a bit of music. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Yeah!" all the kids cheered in unison.

"I knew you would be," Will agreed, "Now I hope you guys discussed some song options with your partners because I'm opening the floor for suggestions and voting," he said, backing away from the center of the room and gesturing for someone to stand up and give a suggestion.

"I'm partial to the princess songs," Rachel exclaimed, standing up and running to the center of the floor, "And if I may say so myself my voice is a perfect fit for most of them."

"Sit down!" Santana called from the back of the room.

Brittney raised her hand, "The Mickey Mouse song," she said slowly.

Everyone nodded, but didn't really say anything until Angel raised her hand, "When Puck and I were talking about choices we sang 'I Just Can't Wait to be King' together. It's a really fun song and it's got the potential for some pretty fun choreography."

"Thank you for the suggestion Puck and Angel," Will said, writing down the name of the song on the board to be voted on later.

At the end of the class they had seventeen songs that the kids had voted on and even put in the order that they wanted to sing them in. The songs were:

Be Our Guest

Beauty and the Beast

You've got a Friend in Me

You'll be in my Heart

Be True to Your Heart

Under the Sea

Part of Your World

Kiss the Girl

You Can Fly

Friend Like Me

A Whole New World

I Won't Say I'm in Love

Colors of the Wind

Circle of Life

I Just Can't Wait to be King

Hakunnah Matata

Can You Feel the Love Tonight

But they couldn't think of any other ones that they liked enough to add to the list, "You've organized them by movie," Will stated, "Any songs from the movies up here that you would be okay with adding in? I really would rather have an even number of songs for the concert."

Rachel raised her hand.

Will sighed, slightly exasperated, "Yes Rachel?"

"I notice that there are really no Disney princess songs on that list," Rachel pointed out.

"That's because Disney princesses are retarded," Puck pointed out followed by laughter by all of the guys in the club besides Kurt.

Angel raised her hand, "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course you can," Will said, gesturing that she had the floor.

"The glee club at my school in New York didn't do a Disney themed concert, but they did do a Disney mash-up once. It was a bunch of songs from Lion King. We could do a mash up of several Disney Princess songs and give the guys some parts."

"That's a really good idea, Angel," Will said with a smile and a nod, "Everyone in favor?" he asked, raising his hand.

Angel looked around the room and saw all of the students raising their hands.

"Very well," Will said, "Angel you work on the mash up and let me know when you finish it so we can work on it."

"Wait I have to compose it?" Angel asked.

"Your idea, your song," Will said with a nod, "We're dismissed guys, will start working on this during glee period on Monday. Have a good weekend!"

Rachel caught up with Angel on their way out of the classroom, "I have some really good ideas for the mash up if you're interested in some help," she said kindly.

Angel smiled, "Thanks Rachel, that would actually be really helpful. Do you want to meet up tomorrow after school?"

"Sure," Rachel said with a nod, "And I think it would be beneficial for us to be friends, since we are both obviously talented, we could help each other and such."

Angel stared after the strange brunette as she walked away, "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself.

"Welcome to the life of a gleek," Mike laughed, throwing his arm around his friend's shoulders.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys for reading!! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the first one and are willing to keep coming back!  
Reviews would be lovely!  
xoxo,  
Brook


	3. Fight Club

Disclaimer: Sadly I have no claim to Puck, or any of the Glee characters for that matter, I just play with them.  
I also have no claim to any of the songs in this chapter, yet again, they all belong to the amazing and wonderful Disney.  
I love them though.

* * *

"So what kind of mash-up were you thinking about?" Rachel asked as she walked into the choir room on Friday afternoon after school.

"You really know how to get down to business," Angel said with a smile.

"Well I don't really see the point of delaying things," Rachel said, settling herself down in a chair, "You said we should meet up to work on the mash-up, so here I am. You see, I could be doing something else with my time so I'd like to waste as little as possible."

"Like what?" Angel asked, wondering what else this girl could be doing on a Friday afternoon, it didn't really seem like she had friends or anything.

"I could be taping and posting this week's MySpace video for my fans."

"Your fans?" Angel managed to cough out, hopefully covering up her laughter.

"I have a very dedicated fan base," Rachel defended, "And they expect a video every Friday, I wouldn't want to disappoint them."

"Do you have any friends, Rachel?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow at the taller brunette.

"I have my MySpace friends."

"I mean real people, Berry," Angel giggled, shaking her head, sending her brunette waves flying.

"Glee," Rachel said with a nod.

"And do you ever hang out with them besides during school hours?" Angel asked, not meaning to hurt Rachel's feelings, just trying to understand the girl.

"Well, I… they… we all have very busy schedules," Rachel managed to stutter out the excuse.

"You should get out there and hang out with people, Berry," Angel said with another laugh.

"Is that what we're doing right now?" Rachel asked, hope shining in her eyes.

Angel opened her mouth to say no, that they were working on Glee stuff, but then she saw the hopeful look on the girl's face and she nodded, "Yeah, like this, although maybe not at the school next time."

"So we're friends?" Rachel asked, "My dads will be so happy to hear that I have a normal friend."

"Dads?" Angel asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"I have two gay dads," Rachel said with a shrug as if it were no big deal.

Angel shook her head, "You're something else, Berry."

"That's a good thing right?" Rachel asked.

Angel laughed and sat down next to Rachel, bumping her shoulder, "Definitely."

"Good," Rachel said with a nod, "But we really should get working on the mash-up, I do need to get home and work on my MySpace video."

"I've got an idea," Angel said with a smile, trying to help Rachel become more normal, "Do you happen to have your camera at school?"

"Of course I do," Rachel said with a nod, before seeing the weird look on Angel's face and decided to explain, "I bring it with me every day just in case something video worthy happens at school." She ran to her bag and pulled out a camcorder, "Why?"

"We're going to make your video here," Angel said, standing up and grabbing the camera from Rachel, "Together."

"What song are we going to sing?" Rachel asked excitedly, she could see the potential of posting her first duet, especially with someone as talented as Angel.

"We're going to tape us working on the mash-up, so we'll see where it takes us," Angel explained, "It'll be like a behind the scenes of Rachel Berry's life in Glee."

"Oh I like it!" Rachel gasped, "All the big stars have behind the scenes features! This is a great idea!"

"Right," Angel giggled as she turned the camera on and turned it to face Rachel, "Introduce yourself in three…two… one."

"Hello again," Rachel said with a little bow, "I'm Rachel Berry."

Angel turned the camera around to face her, "What's up players?' she called, flashing an upside down peace sign at the camera, "I'm Angel and you're watching what goes on behind the scenes of Rachel Berry's life in Glee!" She stuck her tongue out at the camera before turning it back around to Rachel.

"I don't know what to say!" Rachel giggled.

"Tell them what we're doing here," Angel said with a laugh, "Come one Rachel Berry is not camera shy, let's get moving, chica!"

"Well we're still at school," Rachel said, gesturing around the choir room, "We're collaborating on what I can only assume is going to be an amazing mash-up of some of our favorite Disney songs."

"Amazing?" Angel asked, turning the camera around to face her again, "Berry's being modest. It's going to be a kick ass mash-up!"

Rachel laughed as Angel turned the camera back on her, "I guess it's going to be kick ass," she said, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"Well let's get rocking shall we?" Angel asked, sticking her tongue out at the camera again.

- - - - - - - -

After three hours the girls had written the mash-up. They hadn't performed it for the camera, but they had shared what songs might be on it.

Rachel decided that she would edit the video to about ten minutes, "This will be difficult as there is so much material," she explained to Angel.

Angel nodded, "Sounds like fun," she muttered.

"It will be," Rachel said with a smile, "Thanks so much for helping me with this! This was a lot of fun."

Angel returned the smile, "It was actually."

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked, almost hopefully.

"Nah," Angel said, glancing out the window in the hallway as they made their way out of the school, "It's still pretty light out, and I don't live that far away."

"You sure?" Rachel asked, feeling like she needed to look out for her new friend.

"I'm sure," Angel said with a grin, "Go edit your video girl. You can't keep those fans waiting."

Rachel nodded with a smile and then did something that surprised both of them when she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Angel's shoulders, "Thank you so much for doing this with me!" she gushed, "I'll see you on Monday!"

"Have a good weekend, Berry!" Angel yelled after the brunette as she ran out of the school.

After ten minutes of walking she wished she had taken Rachel up on her offer of a ride home. Sure, it was still light outside but the wind was picking up and it was honestly getting pretty chilly.

She wrapped her arms around her chest and started to walk faster when her phone rang, she looked at the id before she answered it, "Hey Mikey," she said with a giggle.

"_Ang_," was Mike's laughing reply, "_What's up_?"

"Walking back from school," she said with a shrug that he couldn't see, "Berry and I just finished our mash-up, it's going to be pretty amazing, just so you know."

"_How was that_?" Mike asked, worry tinting his tone, "_Berry didn't scare you out of being in Glee did she? She can be pretty intense_."

"Yeah, she can be intense," Angel admitted, "But it was honestly kind of fun."

"_Kind of fun_?" Mike asked, "_This is Berry we're talking about…_"

"And if people gave her more credit and actually took the time to get to know her they'd realize she's really not as bad as most people think, just a little socially awkward."

"_I'll take your word for it,_" Mike said, Angel could hear the laughter in his voice.

"So why'd you call, Mike?" Angel asked.

"_Matt and I were wondering if maybe you wanted to work on choreography tomorrow afternoon."_

"Choreography on a weekend?" Angel asked, raising her eyebrows, "I would expect that from Berry, but not from the two football jocks."

"_We have to have something to show them on Monday before Shue and Rachel start in with all of their lame reaching out to someone else moves,_" Mike exclaimed.

Angel heard someone else, she could only assume it was Matt yell, "They're so over the top and over dramatic."

She laughed, "Dramatic is the point of show choir, right?"

Matt sighed, "_Yeah, but there are other ways to be dramatic. Think about how dramatic dance moves like yours would look like on stage._"

"Because I could definitely teach all thirteen of you how to salsa in a month," Angel said sarcastically with an eye roll as she let herself into her house, not bothering to announce that she was there.

"_Not the really advanced moves,_" Mike said, letting her know that he had already thought this phone call through and was prepared for anything, "_But some of the simpler ones so we look like we sort of know what we're doing._"

"I'm not going to choreograph all eighteen songs," Angel said finally caving just like Mike had known that she would, "Maybe like three at most."

"_Five,_" was Mike's response.

"Don't push it," Angel warned although her tone was playful, "Or I won't do any of them."

"_We'll be over at your house tomorrow afternoon… Matt says one,_" Mike replied, ignoring her last comment, "_Be ready._"

And then before she could argue he hung up the phone. Angel shook her head, sometimes she was convinced that Mike was the best friend in the world, other times it seemed like he was hell bent on being the worst friend in the world.

"Tomorrow will be fun," she muttered to herself.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Brad asked, sticking his head in her room to look at her.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she asked, throwing one of the stuffed animals on her bed at him and hitting him in the face.

"Ever heard of not talking to yourself?" he asked, throwing the animal back but purposefully missing her face.

She giggled, "Whatever loser."

"I'm the loser?" he asked, "You're the one that spends every afternoon hanging out with your teachers."

Angel smiled at the fact that her brother still thought that she was meeting teachers after school, "And I'm also the one that's going to get out of this God forsaken place after graduation."

"And you're saying I won't?" her brother gasped with a laugh, "I've got the same grades as you."

Angel rolled her eyes, "Just get out of here, don't you have a date tonight or something?"

"Maybe," Brad said with a smile and a wink as he walked out of her room and continued his way to his room.

"Make sure she doesn't kiss you!" Angel yelled after him, "I'd hate for her to get infected with whatever kind of STDs you've got hanging out in your mouth!"

"I don't have any STDs!" Brad yelled back, "Just because you've never kissed anyone doesn't mean that those of us that have all have diseases."

"You should still get tested!" Angel said with a giggle as her brother slammed his bedroom door, upset that his jab at the fact that she had never been kissed hadn't gotten to her.

But it had, Angel was just better at hiding how she was feeling than her brother was.

Much better.

- - - - - - - -

Angel sighed and hit her forehead, "I should have known that working on choreography with you two jocks was going to be a pain in the ass," she muttered to herself.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked with a smile, thinking that he had actually managed to copy the move that she had just shown them.

"You're doing it wrong," Mike pointed out, "That's why she's upset."

"You weren't doing much better," Angel pointed out, "So don't feel too high and mighty. Now both of you watch carefully, no more goofing off."

The boys nodded and watched carefully as she repeated the move, "Got it?" she asked, spinning around to glare at them.

"Think so," Matt said as he tried the move.

"Good job," Angel breathed as the boys both did the move, not perfectly, but a lot better than they had been doing. "Now do you guys see why I said I'd only choreograph three of the numbers? It's taken us four hours and we're only half way through the third song."

"It's not our fault we're slow," Mike muttered through gritted teeth.

"But I'm pretty sure it is," Angel laughed, "Now pay attention, from that move we go straight into this," and she demonstrated another move.

"You know," Matt panted out when Angel had finally decided that they were done, "As cheesy and dramatic as Rachel's moves are they don't take as much out of you."

"That's because this is real dancing," Mike pointed out.

"Hey!" Angel defended her new friend, "Rachel knows how to dance."

"Yeah, but all the moves she does on the stage are pretty much just running around and twirling and reaching for Finn's hand," Matt said as he and Mike demonstrated one of the typical Finn and Rachel stage reaches.

"Is there something going on between the two of them?" Angel asked, she had picked up on the tension at practice already.

Mike shrugged, "Last year he was dating Quinn, and then the whole babygate thing happened and they broke up. He dated Rachel for like a week and then he broke up with her and she started dating this other guy, I forgot his name."

"Jesse St. James," Matt provided for him.

"Yeah, him," Mike said with a nod, "But we made her break up with him and then Finn wanted her back, but she wouldn't take him back. Then I'm pretty sure that he and Santana had sex even though he told Rachel he hadn't been able to go through with it."

"No he didn't!" Matt said, looking slightly distressed.

One of Angel's eyebrows rose, "You dating Santana or something?" she asked Matt.

"Or something," he said, scratching the back of his neck and blushing slightly.

"Well you're going to have to get over that," Angel said with no sympathy, "I transferred here a semester ago and even I know that the Santana train gets around… and quite often."

Matt groaned but didn't argue, just threw himself down on the couch and glared at his foot, probably regretting that he had admitted that he and Santana had something going on.

"But Finn's pretty much stopped talking about who he's interested in," Mike said, changing the subject, "We're all pretty sure that there's still something with Quinn and definitely something with Rachel. But Finn's all over the place so there's no real way to tell."

"As long as there's no drama," Angel said, falling onto the couch between Mike and Matt, "I did not join a Glee club just to watch it go up in smoke because no one could keep it in their pants."

"Speaking of keeping it in their pants," Mike said turning to look at Angel with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?" Angel asked, honestly not knowing what Mike was alluding to.

"You and Puck?" he asked

"There is no _me and Puck_," Angel said, quoting Mike, "Where are you getting this from? Haven't you learned by now that you can't just pull things out of your ass?"

"I'm not pulling this out of my ass," Mike defended, "I saw the way you smiled at him when he decided that a Disney themed concert could be fun."

"We all saw that," Matt said with a chuckle, "It was like you saw him in a whole new light or something like that."

"Don't be so gay," Angel laughed giving Matt a small shove.

"And then I happened to be walking past the choir room when the two of you were singing Hakunnah Matata," Mike admitted with a sheepish grin, "You could have cut that chemistry with a knife."

"A butter knife," Matt added.

"A blunt butter knife," Mike elaborated.

"Shut up," Angel growled, "Both of you," she added as she reached up and shoved both of their faces into the couch cushions, "There is nothing going on between me and Puck."

"I do believe that the lady doth protest too much," Matt said with a fake British accent.

"I've hardly protested at all," Angel pointed out.

"Still too much."

"Okay," Angel laughed, grabbing both of them by their ears, "It's time for you two to get the hell out of my house. See you in school on Monday!" she said with a happy wave as she slammed the door in their faces.

About five minutes after the boys had left the doorbell rang, thinking it was the boys again Angel opened the door while rolling her eyes, "What do you want?" she growled, all happiness leaving her face when she saw that it was her mother standing on the front steps.

"That is no way to answer the door, Angela," her mother muttered.

"Well excuse me for not being happy to see the woman who abandoned me when I needed her most on my front step."

"I'm not here for a pleasant visit," her mother said sternly, stepping into the house even though she hadn't been invited.

"You never are," Angel muttered under her breath.

"I'm here for business," her mother said, either not hearing or choosing to ignore Angel's last comment.

"And what kind of business do you have with me?" Angel asked, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her mother although she had a feeling that she knew what her mother was there for.

"It has come to my attention that you have joined the Glee Club at William McKinley," her mother said sternly.

"I knew that's what this was about," Angel growled, starting to walk away from her mother, but she didn't get too far away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Angela," her mother yelled.

- - - - - - - -

After her mother left an hour and a half later Angel decided that she needed to go for a walk. She slowly made her way to a playground just outside of her neighborhood and sat down gingerly on the swing.

This was the other reason why she hated her mother. Her job kept her wound pretty tight and she had anger management problems to begin with and Angel was usually the easiest target to take her feelings out on.

"Angel?" someone called uncertainly.

Angel looked up to see Finn walking toward her, "Hey Finn," she called softly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat down on the swing next to her.

"Just needed to get away from home for a bit, you know?" she asked, hoping he'd understand that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Me too," Finn said with a nod, "I come here to think a lot."

"You think?" Angel asked with a giggle, letting him know that she was joking.

"Yes I think," Finn said with a smile, "Sometimes."

"This is a good place to think," Angel admitted, pushing herself on the swing.

"What are those?" Finn asked, pointing to her arm.

Angel cursed her stupidity, it was still pretty light outside and the hand shaped bruises that were blossoming on her arm were pretty obvious.

"Umm, I'm part of a fight club," Angel said, hoping that Finn would believe her.

"Doesn't seem like you're any good," Finn said giving no indication that he didn't buy her excuse.

"Yeah, I need to work on that," Angel admitted.

"Puck used to be part of a fight club," Finn muttered, "We haven't talked in a while, so I don't know if he's still doing it, but you could ask him for some help."

Angel sighed, "Of course it would be Puck."

"What?" Finn asked, not sure if he had heard what she had said.

"Nothing," Angel said, shaking her head, "Nothing to worry about."

"Do you want to think alone?" Finn asked, getting off his swing, "I can leave?"

Angel reached out and grabbed his arm, "No, Finn, wait."

"What?" he asked, turning around.

"Can you stay?" Angel asked, pleading with her eyes, "I just really need a friend right now."

Finn nodded and sat down on the swing next to her, "I'm really good at being a good friend."

Angel smiled, Finn could be pretty simple sometimes, but other times he knew exactly what to say, "Thanks Finn," she whispered.

"Anytime."

* * *

Hey guys!  
I hope you liked this chapter!  
Please, please, please, please take the time to review!  
It's nice to know when my work is appreciated.  
I'll hopefully get a new chapter up soon.  
Until then... Happy Reading!  
xoxo,  
Brook


	4. He's a Tramp

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story besides Angel. Although if Fox would like to sell them to me I would be glad to take them.  
The songs in this chapter belong to Disney.

* * *

Angel was honestly feeling good on Monday morning when she arrived at school. She had been hesitant about joining the Glee Club but for the most part they seemed like really fun kids and even though there was a lot of drama in the group there was also a lot of talent.

She liked that.

She also liked that for the first time ever she honestly seemed like she was fitting in somewhere. Even if it was in something as weird as Glee Club.

She was walking toward her locker when she realized that she didn't really fit in. There was a group of her brother's friends standing in front of her locker waiting for her, "Hey guys?" she asked, wondering why they weren't hanging out with her brother.

"There's the dweeb," one of them said before throwing a bright blue slushy in her face

"Wh… what?" she stuttered out as the cold beverage slid down her face, "What the hell guys?"

"Slushy facials, every gleek gets one," another one of the boys replied as if that was supposed to excuse their behavior.

"You jerks!" Angel yelled stamping her foot and then realizing her mistake as the cold slushy began to slide down her shirt.

"And if you dare tell your brother it'll be worse tomorrow," they threatened before walking away from her laughing while they did.

Angel sighed and tried to wipe some of the slushy off her face without getting it in her eyes when she heard someone cuss behind her, "Shit."

She turned around to see Puck standing behind her, "Oh damn," she said softly, "Did some of my slushy get on you?" she asked, honestly feeling bad if it did, even though it was Puck.

"No," Puck said shaking his head, "I'm slushy free."

"Oh," Angel replied turning back to her locker, "Then why are you cussing? Forget your homework or something?"

Puck watched as the small brunette tried to find a sweatshirt in her locker that she could wear over her ruined shirt. He sighed and reached out, gently grabbing her hand, "Come with me," he said softly as he started pulling her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked as she allowed him to pull her down the hallway.

"Bathroom," Puck explained as he pulled out his cell phone and started to text Rachel, asking her if she had any extra clothes that Angel could borrow. He would have asked anyone else, but Rachel was the only girl he knew that was similar in size to Angel.

"The boy's bathroom?" Angel asked, looking surprised as Puck tried to pull her into the room.

"Well it's more socially acceptable for you to be in here than for me to go into the girl's bathroom," Puck pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Angel nodded and let him sit her down in the chair that he had stolen from a classroom on their way to the bathroom, "What are you doing?" she asked as he leaned her back so that her neck was sitting on the rim of the sink.

"I'm going to help you get the slushy stuff out of your hair before it gets sticky," Puck said softly as he filled a solo cup with water from the sink and poured it over Angel's hair, being careful to not get it in her face.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Angel whispered as he filled the cup up a second time.

"It's fine, I've had a slushy to the face before, I know how it feels," he said as he poured more water through her hair. "Plus," he added when her hair was wet and he was rubbing some soap into it to make sure all the sugar and slushy was out of her hair, "This is kind of my fault anyway."

"Your fault?" Angel asked, closing her eyes because the way he was rubbing her head felt really good.

"Yeah," Puck sighed, "I was the one that came up with the slushy facial thing."

Angel sat up straight, spraying water and soap all over the bathroom, "It was your idea to have those boys throw a slushy in my face?" she asked, hurt clouding her eyes.

"No!" Puck said adamantly, "Not you specifically, but in general. I used to give all of the gleeks slushies to the face every chance I got. That is until I joined Glee Club and got one of my own. Then I learned how it felt."

"Oh," Angel said softly, leaning her head back so all of her hair was in the sink again, "I should have known that it would take a special kind of jerk to come up with something as stupid as throwing a slushy in someone's face."

"You have to admit it's not really stupid," Puck said, defending his idea as he started to wash the soap out of her hair, "Because if you move around too much to try to clean it off it just slips further down your shirt and your pants and then you're just cold and sticky and all around gross everywhere. Plus unless you were smart enough to wear a raincoat, which they started doing, or bringing a change of clothes everyone would know you were slushied for the rest of the day."

"Which is totally embarrassing, by the way, so thanks," Angel said sarcastically as Puck grabbed a wet paper towel and started to wipe off her face.

"It's okay," he whispered, leaning closer to make sure that she could hear him, "It's not like you need to worry about that."

"Are you trying to say that I embarrass myself enough that I don't need to worry about this?" Angel asked, getting defensive.

"No," Puck responded softly, trying to calm her down as he started drying off her face before starting to squeeze some of the water out of her hair, "What I'm saying is that a girl like you doesn't need to worry or care about what other people think about her."

"A girl like me?" Angel asked in a whisper, leaning forward slightly and staring into Puck's eyes.

"Yeah," Puck started, but quickly stopped and pulled away from her when the door opened and Rachel rushed into the bathroom, interrupting them.

"It's okay Angel!" Rachel called loudly, finally getting to where she could see the two of them, "Puck texted me about what happened, I have extra clothes in my locker for this reason and I can help you… oh, never mind."

"Help me what, Rachel?" Angel asked as she sat up straight taking the sweatshirt that Puck had offered her so that she could "towel" dry her hair.

"I was going to say that I could help you wash the slushy out of your hair, but it looks like Puck has already done that," Rachel said, flashing a soft smile at Puck.

"Yeah," Angel admitted, "He's been pretty sweet this morning."

Puck laughed, "Well I'm going to let you ladies get to changing before my head gets so big that it won't fit through the door."

"Puck!" Rachel called as he started to head toward the door.

"Stand guard outside, got it!" Puck replied, giving them a salute like wave before leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm afraid that you're not really going to like the clothes I brought you," Rachel admitted sheepishly, "No one seems to like my style."

Angel smiled at her, "Rachel I'm just lucky that we're friends and you're willing to lend me some clothes. I don't care what they look like, thank you so much."

Rachel smiled and handed Angel a skirt and a shirt, "I brought you some knee socks to go with the skirt too," she said as she shoved Angel into a bathroom stall to change.

"I have a question for you," Angel started as she began to change, "Is Puck always like this?"

"Like what?" Rachel asked with a knowing smile that Angel couldn't see.

"Sweet and caring and… gentle," Angel clarified.

"Puck has two personalities if you ask me," Rachel started in on her explanation, "After extensive study I think I can finally say that I sort of understand them. There is the perverted jerk that everyone knows, that's Puck. And then there's Noah," she said with a sigh.

"Noah?" Angel asked, confused.

"That's his first name," Rachel explained, "The Noah personality is the sweet one that you saw this morning. He doesn't show that side very often."

Angel nodded, "I like that side better," she admitted quietly as she walked out of the stall in a short-sleeved shirt and a black vest with a short jean skirt on. She had bypassed the knee socks and just put her socks and chuck taylors back on.

"You're hair will dry out soon enough," Rachel said softly, running her fingers through Angel's hair, "And then no one will know any better. Are you ready to head to class?"

Angel nodded and Rachel linked her arm through Angel's leading her out of the bathroom. When they walked out Puck let out a low whistle, Angel had nice legs, "Why haven't you ever worn this outfit, Berry?" he asked.

"It's not really my style," Rachel said primly, "I tried to choose things from my locker that I knew that Angel wouldn't mind wearing.

Puck turned to roll his eyes in Angel's direction when he noticed the bruises on her arms, "What's with the bruises, Ang?" he asked, concern tinting his voice.

Angel shrugged, not bothering to tell him not to call her _Ang_, "I joined a fight club… turns out that I'm pretty bad at it."

Puck snorted, "Fight club?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Angel said defensively, "It's a girl fight club."

"And you can't beat the crap out of some girls?" Puck asked, not quite sure if he believed Angel or not.

"Nope," Angel said shaking her head, "And the first rule of fight club is that you don't talk about fight club… that's the second rule too, so I think this conversation is done."

"I'll help you fight," Puck offered.

Angel smiled at him, almost flirtatiously before sticking her tongue out at him, "No thank you. I can take care of myself."

And with that she sped up, pulling Rachel with her as they walked away from him, leaving him wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Will clapped his hands loudly, trying to get everyone's attention at the beginning of their Glee Club practice on Thursday afternoon, "Well on Tuesday Rachel and Angel brought their mash-up idea to me and after some editing," he said glancing sternly at Angel, "I have divided up the parts and here it is."

"Editing?" Finn asked, looking at Angel.

She shrugged, "I like the Disney villains and they were seriously underrepresented."

"This song is already probably too long," Will said as he passed out the song sheets to everyone with their parts highlighted, "but I liked these song choices and the way they were combined. I did change one line though."

"Mr. Shue!" Angel squealed in a chiding tone when she saw Puck's line in the middle of one of her solos.

"I like it," Will said with a shrug, "Now," he said, turning back to look at the rest of the kids, "As you can see the songs that are included in this mash-up are, in order of appearance: _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_ from Cinderella, _Go the Distance_ from Hercules, _Once Upon a Dream_ from Sleeping Beauty, _He's a Tramp_ from Lady and the Tramp, _Someday my Prince Will Come_ from Snow White, and _When You Wish Upon a Star_ from Pinocchio. Can anyone tell me the common theme between all of these songs?"

Angel raised her hand, but Will wouldn't call on her, "Someone who didn't write the mash-up and choose the songs?" he asked, forcing Rachel and Angel to put their hands down.

"They all mention wishing or dreaming," Finn said when he raised his hand.

"Exactly why I cut out the villain songs," Will said looking at Angel, "I figured we should end with a hopeful finish, yes?"

"Very nice finish, Mr. Shue," Angel congratulated.

"Well the band has already practiced this, so should we get to singing?" Will asked, "Everyone happy with their parts?"

Mercedes stood up from her seat, "We got this Mr. Shue. I don't really know how it's going to sound yet, but we got this."

"Then get singing," Will said, sitting down next to the piano to listen.

[Rachel:] A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep

[Mercedes:]Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling thru  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true

[Finn and Puck:] I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
[Artie:] Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
[Kurt:] And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be  
[Mike, Matt, Ryan:] I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
[Artie, Puck, Kurt:] I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
[Finn:]I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
[All boys:] When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong  
[Finn:] I will search the world  
[Artie:] I will face its harms  
[Puck:] Till find my hero's welcome  
[Kurt:] Waiting in your arms...

[Tina:] I know you.  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam.  
[Mercedes:] Yet I know it's true,  
That visions are seldom all they seem.  
[Both:] But if I know you,  
I know what you'll do,  
[Mercedes:] You'll love me at once,  
[Both:] The way you did  
Once upon a dream.

[Finn and Puck:] And I, know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem.  
[Kurt and Artie:] But if I know you,  
I know what you'll do,  
[Puck:] You'll love me at once,  
The way you did  
[All:] Once upon a dream.

[Angel:] He's a tramp  
But they love him

Breaks a new heart every day

[Quinn:] He's a Tramp

They adore him  
And I only hope  
He'll stay that way  
[Angel:] He's a tramp  
He's a scoundrel  
[Mercedes:] He's a rounder  
He's a cad  
[Angel:] He's a tramp  
[Puck:] But you love me  
[Angel:] Yes, even I  
Have got it pretty bad

[Rachel:] Someday my prince will come  
Someday I'll find my love  
And how thrilling that moment will be  
When the prince of my dreams comes to me  
[Santana and Brittney:] He'll whisper I love you  
And steal a kiss or two  
[Rachel:] Though he's far away I'll find my love someday  
Someday when my dreams come true

[Santana:] He's a tramp  
He's a rover  
[Angel:] And there's nothing  
More to say  
[Brittney:] If he's a tramp  
He's a good one  
[Angel:] And I wish that I  
Could travel his way(x3)

[All:] When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
[Rachel:] Will come to you  
[All:] If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
[Angel:] When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do  
[Mercedes:] Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
[Kurt:] The sweet fulfillment of  
[Kurt and Mercedes:] Their secret longing  
[Angel:] Like a bolt out of the blue  
[All:] Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true

Angel fell in love with the song the second she heard it with the band backing up the lyrics, there was such a flow now that the next's song's instrumental could be played alongside the lyrics of the current song, and everyone's voices were pretty great, it was a bit rough… but this was the first time they had practiced the song after all.

The best part was that the last part was completely acapella and they could really hear Kurt and Mercedes belt out their shared lines. They had amazing range.

"What do you guys think?" Will asked after they had run through the song once, "Do you like it?"

All the kids in the club started applauding and Rachel threw her arms around Angel's shoulders, "I'm honestly surprised it came out this well," Rachel admitted sheepishly as Angel laughed happily and covered her mouth like she was embarrassed.

Puck leaned forward so that his chin was resting on Angel's shoulder, "This is honestly really good," he said seriously before adding, "And I love the part where you say you love me."

"That was Mr. Shue's doing," Angel said shaking her head and blushing slightly.

"Keep telling yourself that," Puck chuckled before pulling away from her so that she couldn't hit him and turning to Rachel, "You too, Berry, good job."

Will laughed at his students, "Now, no promises, because I'm not sure if we can do mash-ups for sectionals, but if we can we might have found one of our numbers for sectionals. Yes?"

The cheers he got in return were a definite yes.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that you'll keep coming back for more. I have outlined this chapter up until chapter fourteen so far, but I am open to suggestions. Which is where you guys come in: REVIEWS! They're fun! Try it. I will not post a new chapter until I get at least six reviews on the story. It's not that hard, just tell me what you like about it. :)  
Thank you in advance.  
And until the next chapter... Happy Reading!  
xoxo,  
Brook


	5. Slumber Party

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's on Glee. Although, if Fox would like to sell them to me I would be thrilled.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Friday's lunch period found Angel in the library. She was a good student with good grades, but she wasn't one of those students that had it easy, she had to work and study for her grades. She was in the middle of studying for her next biology test when someone sat down in the chair across from her, "Leave me alone, Puckerman," she sighed without looking up; Puck had been interrupting her study time all week.

"Hello?" someone asked in a prim voice.

Angel glanced up and saw the gay kid from Glee Club. As she thought about it she realized she should have known it wasn't Puck, this boy didn't throw himself into his chair the way Puck did, "Kurt, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pleasure," Kurt said, holding his hand out so that he could shake Angel's hand across the table.

Angel nodded, holding in a laugh, "No offense, Man," she said, taking her hand back and shaking her head in Kurt's direction, "But you are way over the top."

"Oh, I know," Kurt said with a smile, "I suppose it's because I know who I am and I'm okay with it."

Angel nodded, she wasn't going to admit it, but she was jealous of this boy who seemed to have it all together, she wasn't always comfortable in her own skin, "So, why are you here?" she asked, turning back to her biology notebook to take some notes.

Kurt folded his hands over each other on the table and sat up straighter, "I'm having a sleep over tonight at my house and I'm inviting all the girls from Glee Club, I was wondering if you would like to come?"

"A co-ed sleepover?" Angel asked, raising her eyebrows but not looking up from her notebook, "Your parents let you do that?"

"Parent," Kurt corrected out of reflex, "My mom died when I was younger. And it's not a co-ed sleepover. Just us girls. I'm thinking make-overs."

This time Angel was unable to hold her laughter in, once she had finished laughing she glanced up at Kurt, hoping that she hadn't insulted him, "I'm sorry for laughing, Kurt," she said with a soft smile, "It's just going to take some getting used to… you know with you acting and including yourself with the girls."

Kurt nodded, "I understand, I forgot because everyone else in the club is used to me by now. Will you come?" he asked, changing the subject.

Angel opened her mouth to say no but surprised herself when she said yes instead. Kurt smiled at her, "Great, afterschool I'll drive everyone to their houses to get their stuff and then we'll head over to my house. This really is going to be a lot of fun."

Angel smiled at him and waved good bye as Kurt got out of his seat and walked away. "That'll be fun," someone said as they sat down in the chair next to her.

Angel groaned, "Can't anyone just let me study?" she asked as she spun around to see Mike sitting in the chair next to her, "What do you want, Chang?" she asked, some of the malice disappearing from her voice.

"Well I was going to ask if you were up for an all night Mario Kart competition, but it looks like you're busy tonight."

"Mario Kart?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow and laughing, "What are you? Eight years old?"

"You like Mario Kart and you know it," Mike said with a smile as he pulled Angel's notebook toward him so that he could see what she was studying, "Bio?" he asked, "I didn't know you were in advanced bio."

Angel shrugged, "I'm good with sciences," she said with a smile, "Can we have a rain check on the Mario Kart marathon?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement when she thought about spending a whole night kicking her best friend's ass at the video game.

Mike laughed when he noticed the way the girl's eyes lit up when she asked about the game, "I knew you loved Mario Kart," he said before nodding, "How about Saturday night? Or are you obligated to spend one night home this weekend or something lame like that?"

"Saturday's fine," Angel said with a nod, getting up from the table and gathering her books, "I'll be at your house at six?"

Mike nodded, "Works for me. And, by the way, have fun tonight."

Angel smiled, "Thanks Mikey," she said before turning to walk away. She only walked about three yards before she turned around again, "Oh, and just so you know, you should be prepared to get your ass kicked on Saturday."

Mike laughed, "Not a chance, Ang."

"You'll see," Angel said with a smirk before skipping out of the library.

Mike laughed and shook his head. He had to admit that forcing Angel to join Glee Club had been one of his best ideas ever. His friend had always been a happy girl, but he had never seen her as happy as she had been the past week.

Slushy facials and all.

* * *

Angel met Kurt and the other girls from Glee out in front of the school after her last class, "Where's Quinn and Santana?" she asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"You didn't really expect them to come did you?" Tina asked, raising her eyebrows in Angel's direction.

Angel shrugged, "Brittney's here," she said, nodding toward the blonde.

"She's friends with Kurt," Mercedes explained, rolling her eyes with a smile, "She's too stupid to be mean to anyone."

Angel smiled and formed an "oh" shape with her mouth before turning to Rachel, "Oh Rachel!" she gasped, "When Kurt gets to my house I can get your clothes back for you. My dad washed them last night."

"Thank you," Rachel said with a nod.

Then it got quiet.

"So…." Angel said after a minute of silence, "This isn't awkward at all."

"Yes it is," Brittney said as the others started laughing.

"Shall we get going?" Kurt asked as he led the way to his car, "Whose house are we stopping by first?"

"Mine!" Mercedes announced as she climbed into the front seat of his car, "And then Tina's, Angel's, Rachel's, and then Brittney's. Does that work?"

"Not a problem," Kurt said with a nod, "And then we can stop by the sushi place to pick up dinner before we head back to my house."

"Sushi?" Tina asked raising her eyebrows, "Can't we just get pizza or something?"

"I'm with Tina on this one!" Angel called from the middle of the back seat as she leaned her head on Tina's shoulder, "Raw fish isn't exactly my thing."

"Oh alright," Kurt sighed, "Who is up for joining all the regular teenagers and getting pizza for dinner?"

Mercedes glanced at him guiltily before raising her hand in the air.

"I am a normal teenager," Brittney said, "But I don't eat pizza."

"Of course you are, Brittney," Rachel said, patting the blonde on her shoulder, "We never said you weren't."

Kurt announced that it was time for make-overs the second the girls walked into his house with their bags and pizza, "Who wants to go first?"

"I'm perfect the way I am," Mercedes said with a smile, "You've made sure of that," she said with a nod toward Kurt.

"Indeed I have," Kurt said with a proud nod, "Now this is what's going to happen people. Brittney you're going to help Rachel, the girl seriously needs to learn how to put make-up on, no offense."

Rachel nodded, "It's okay Kurt, my dads don't really do the makeup thing, so I tried to teach myself."

"Mercedes, Tina's roots are coming in, that streak needs to be re-dyed, can you handle that?" Kurt asked, moving on as if Rachel had never said anything.

Mercedes nodded and pulled Tina into the bathroom after Rachel and Brittney.

"Who can I help?" Angel asked, looking around trying to find someone to help, but there was no one left.

"You, my dear, are coming with me," Kurt said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the bathroom, "I'm going to give you what looks like the first haircut you've had in three or four years," he said with a smile, running his hands through her hair, "Although you're ends look amazing."

"I get trims," Angel said, defending her hair and pulling her hair out of Kurt's fingers, "And I like my hair the way it is."

"It's going to look better when I'm through with it, Sweetie," Kurt said as he shoved her down in a chair with her back to his bathroom mirror so she wouldn't be able to see what was going on. "I might even dye it too," he whispered thoughtfully as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Please don't!" Angel all but screamed as she whipped her head around to stare at Kurt, "Please don't. What if it looks bad?"

"Sssh Sweetie," Kurt soothed, gently turning her face away from the mirror, "It'll be fine."

Angel sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine, Kurt, but it better look amazing. I'm trusting you; if it looks bad then it's your fault."

Kurt nodded, "I promise you that it will look absolutely amazing," and with that he raised his scissors and cut off about six inches of her hair."

"Oh!" Angel gasped when she saw the amount of hair that Kurt had cut off fall to the floor, "Oh no."

"It'll be fine," Kurt soothed as he continued to cut her hair.

An hour and a half later Kurt was finally finished blow-drying Angel's new hair, "Okay," he whispered, covering Angel's eyes and turning her around to face the mirror, "Ready to see your new hair?" he asked, basically feeling Angel's anticipation.

"Yes please," Angel pleaded making the rest of the Glee Club girls laugh, "And if it looks bad you better be prepared for a punch to the balls."

"Be nice," Kurt said with a smile, "Besides you are going to love it."

He lifted his hand off of her eyes and watched as Angel gasped and her eyes widened as she took in her new hair. He smiled as he saw her smile through the mirror, "Kurt," she giggled as she reached up to touch her auburn colored hair. It was slightly longer than shoulder length and it looked amazing, "Thank you."

Kurt smiled, "I told you that you were going to love it," he said with a proud grin, "I know what I'm doing."

"Except that time you gave me the Grease inspired make-over," Rachel reminded him with a smile.

"I knew what I was doing then too," Kurt said with a wicked smile, "I wanted to make sure that you didn't stand a chance with Finn. I was selfish."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "It's okay," she said with a smile rolling her eyes that were now perfectly outlined with black eyeliner, "I understand, I was caught under Finn's spell too."

"Is this boy talk?" Mercedes asked as she walked back into the bathroom, "Because Brittney brought some facial masks; we could do facials and talk boys."

"My favorite thing to do," Kurt said, his eyes lighting up with excitement at the thought of facials and boy talk.

Angel sighed and shook her head as she followed everyone out of the bathroom, she had never had girl friends before she was going to have to get used to all of this girly bonding things.

By the time Kurt had applied the mask to her face the boy talk was already underway, "So you want to date Artie?" Brittney was asking Tina as Angel sat down on the floor.

"I think so," Tina said with a nod, "I mean, he's nice and sweet. We're really good friends and yeah, I think I'd be okay with dating Artie."

"Aww you're blushing," Angel cooed as she leaned forward into the circle, "You totally have a crush on him, huh?"

"Yeah," Tina said with a smile.

"But he's in a wheelchair," Rachel pointed out, "How does that work?"

"How does what work?" Tina asked, confused about what Rachel was asking for.

"Sex?" Rachel whispered, looking embarrassed.

"Oh," Tina gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and giggling, "He has made it clear on several occasions that he is still capable of using his penis."

"He told you that?" Angel asked, raising her eyebrow, "Wow, that was forward of him."

Tina laughed, "Yeah a little bit," she said before she stopped laughing and got serious, "But to be completely honest I was wondering about it. It was good to know that if I wanted to be able to, you know, do it, we'd be able to."

"At least the guy that you like likes you back," Kurt sighed.

"And who do you like, Kurt?" Angel asked, putting him on the spot. She knew who he liked, but she wanted to hear Kurt say it.

"Finn," Kurt sighed, "I know it's unorthodox, but I can't help it," he said when he caught the look on Angel's face.

"How did that start?" she asked, "When he joined Glee?"

"No before that," Kurt sighed.

"But you guys are from different groups," Angel pointed out "How did you even know him?"

"Oh everyone knows Finn Hudson, Girl," Mercedes said as she pulled some nail polish out of a box underneath Kurt's bed and unscrewed the lid, "No matter what group you're in."

"He used to help me out when the jocks would stuff me in lockers, or throw me in dumpsters, or give me swirleys," Kurt said with a soft smile.

"Sounds like something that would have been Puck's idea," Angel said with a shrug.

"Oh it was," Tina said with a smile, "But I mean, it's stopped now that he joined Glee so that's all good."

"So Finn would try to stop them from doing it?" Angel asked, gaining a new respect for Finn.

"Not exactly," Kurt said, "but he always made sure that he'd save the bag or my jacket or something."

"Save the bag?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have designer clothes," Kurt pointed out, "Clothes that would not do well in a dumpster."

"Isn't that sweet?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't even know," Kurt sighed with a dreamy smile, "The clothes are very important and somehow, deep down, Finn understood that. It's like we were made for each other."

"But he chose Rachel," Tina pointed out with a soft smile, letting Kurt know that she didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

"Didn't you like him too?" Angel asked, turning around to glance at Rachel while grabbing a container of black nail polish.

"I did," Rachel said, leaning forward to blow on the pink nail polish sitting on her left hand fingernails.

"And then you decided that you didn't want him when he finally decided that he wanted you?" Angel asked, trying to grasp the dynamics of Glee Club.

"I had new boyfriend by the time that he decided to be mature enough to handle me," Rachel said, beginning to paint the finger nails on her right hand.

"Jessie St. James, right?" Angel asked, unscrewing the nail polish and beginning to paint her fingernails, "Mike and Matt told me," she said with a shrug when she noticed that everyone was looking her trying to figure out how she had found out.

"Yes that's right," Rachel said with a nod, "I mean it didn't work out," she said, "He was part of Vocal Adrenaline; I should have known that we would never be able to make our Romeo and Juliet romance survive."

"Romeo and Juliet romance?" Angel asked, raising her eyebrows, trying to figure out how this girl could be so dramatic.

"Different families, different Glee Clubs," Rachel said with a shrug, "But by the time I had decided that Jessie and I weren't going to work out I had become friends with Finn and didn't want anything more."

"You've asked enough questions," Kurt said, leaning his head on Angel's shoulder, "Now it's time for you."

"I'm not very interesting," Angel said, trying to sound unconcerned as she leaned forward and blew on the nail polished covered fingernails.

"Oh yes you are," Kurt said with a wicked smile, "Tell us about Puck, my darling."

"Puck?" Angel asked, "There's nothing going on there," she said shaking her head.

"Yes there is!" Tina and Mercedes yelled at the same time.

"We've all seen the way you look at him in Glee Club, Girl," Mercedes said with a friendly smile, "It's obvious that either something is going on there or that something will be soon."

Rachel nodded, "They're right," she said with a smile, "It is pretty obvious. I mean, even I picked up on that."

"He's interesting," Angel said with a shrug.

"It's more than that," Tina said with a smirk.

"Well, I mean, it's obvious that he's attractive," Angel said, "And when he's nice he's really nice. I think I could like him, maybe, once I get to know him better."

"He's on a date tonight," Brittney said, her eyes widening when she realized that she shouldn't have said that.

"Who is he dating?" Kurt asked, leaning forward and enjoying all of the drama that tonight included.

"He's not dating anyone," Brittney said, "But he and Santana are hanging out tonight."

Even though Angel had been trying to hide the fact that she had a small crush on Puck, it was impossible for her to hide the way the look on her face dropped when she heard that Puck was with Santana.

"Angel?" Rachel asked, leaning forward and placing her hand on her shoulder and gently shaking her, "Are you okay?"

Angel nodded, "I'll be fine, I mean, I never said I liked him, right?"

Everyone in the circle nodded, knowing that she needed them to understand that he hadn't hurt her.

"Maybe they're just going to dinner?" Tina said with a friendly smile.

"No," Angel said shaking her head, "I mean we all know what hanging out with Santana means," she said glancing at Rachel.

Rachel nodded, "It'll be okay," she said in a soothing tone before turning to look at Brittney, "Thank you for teaching me how to put make-up on," she said with a friendly smile, making the change of subject that everyone had been hoping for ever sense they had seen the smile on Angel's face slide off.

* * *

When Mike opened the door to see Angel the next afternoon he was surprised to see that she wasn't smiling like he had expected her to be.

"Ready to kick my ass?" he asked with a smile, hoping that that would make her smile.

"Let's get it over with," Angel muttered.

"What's wrong with you?" Mike asked as he followed her into his living room.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Angel snapped, throwing herself down on the couch and grabbing a controller, "Why would you ask that?"

"No reason," Mike said, shaking his head and grabbing a video controller, "Ready to play?"

Angel frowned, "Why are you such a child?" she yelled standing up from the couch and throwing the controller onto the cushions.

"Woah, woah, Angel," Mike said, standing up and grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to turn around and face him, "What the hell is going on with you right now?"

"Nothing!" Angel yelled back, "There's nothing going on with me!"

"Angel," Mike sighed, "I've been your friend for like six months, I think I know when something's wrong with you. Now tell me what's going on."

"Men are pigs!" Angel yelled before wrenching herself out of Mike's grasp and trying to run for the door.

"Wait Angel," Mike called after her, getting her to stop and turn around.

"What?" she asked, leveling him with one of the harshest glares he had seen on anyone besides his mother, "Well what do you want?" she asked, raising her eyebrow and tapping her foot on the floor.

"Do you still want to play?" he asked, holding up the video game controller, "I promise I won't ask you any more questions."

"Promise?" Angel asked, taking a step closer to him.

"Pinky," he said with a smile as he sat back down on the couch and handed her the controller as she threw herself down next to him, "But I'm not going to let you win just because you're upset," he said, leaning closer to her so that he could bump her shoulder with his.

She laughed and pushed him with so much force that he actually fell over on his side, "I don't need you to let me win," she giggled, "I can do that on my own."

"Oh really?" Mike asked as they picked their characters and their cars, "Figures you would pick Toad," he said rolling his eyes and selecting the race, hoping that he could distract her.

"What's that supposed to mean, Mario?" Angel asked, calling him by his character's name.

"He's slow," Mike said with a shrug as he started the race and smiled when he realized that Angel hadn't noticed the beginning of the race.

Angel saw his smile and turned to the screen, hitting the button that started her car, "Oh you dirty cheater!" she gasped.

Mike laughed and dodged the punch she tried to land on his shoulder, "I told you I wasn't going to let you win."

"I didn't think that meant you would try to cheat," Angel giggled as she passed him on the track, "And you're still losing."

Mike sighed, getting used to the feeling of losing, he had known that was going to happen from the beginning, he had always sucked at Mario Kart.

He turned to look at his friend, wondering what had made her so upset. He knew better than to ask, he didn't need her to flip out on him again, but he also knew that if he ever found out who had made her so upset he would kick their ass.

The worst part was that he already had a feeling that he knew who had made her so upset.

He leaned closer to her and bumped her shoulder again, "By the way, I didn't tell you before, but I really like your new hair."

Angel smiled and reached up to finger her newly colored, shorter hair, "Thanks, but you should tell Kurt that. He was the one that decided to cut it and dye it."

"Still it looks really good on you," Mike said.

Angel smiled, "I see what you're doing Chang," she hissed, "But you're not going to distract me. I will kick your ass."

Mike smiled and turned back to the television screen, hoping that he would be able to distract his friend for long enough that she could forget why she was so upset.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now last chapter I asked for six reviews and I only got four. But I've been writing chapters and they're saved on my computer and I'm really excited about where this story is going so I caved and posted a new chapter. But this time I won't cave. I want six new reviews before I post the next chapter, please.  
Thanks in advance!  
Until next time, Happy Reading!  
xoxo,  
Brook


	6. Angry screams and middle fingers

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (but one day I will... believe me) And I do not own the songs in this chapter, they belong to Disney and I only use them for my own twisted purposes.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Angel wasn't any happier when she got to school on Monday; the weekend had done nothing to make her calm down. She was still angry at Puck.

And what was worse was that she shouldn't have been angry at Puck, it wasn't like he had asked her out or anything. He wasn't cheating on her. They weren't even dating, if he wanted to go out with other girls that was fine. It wasn't like she liked him.

The fact that she was angry at him made her even angrier, this time at herself. He wasn't supposed to be able to make her feel this way. He wasn't allowed to have any control over how she was feeling. And she was angry at herself for giving him control over her feelings, even though he didn't even know.

"Hey Angel," Tina called out as Angel walked past her on her way to her locker.

"Hey Tina," Angel said, managing to give her new friend a small smile, "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"It was good," Tina said with a shrug, "We were worried about you."

"I'm fine," Angel said with a shrug, "Really, there's nothing to worry about. I wasn't cheated on, we're not dating. I never even said that I liked him."

Tina smiled, she knew exactly where Angel was right now, she was in denial, she had gone through that when she realized her feelings for Artie as well, "If you say so," she said with a knowing smile.

"I do," Angel said with a hard nod, "I'm fine," she said again, "Now can we change the subject?" she asked with an embarrassed blush rising on her sun-tanned cheeks.

"Sure," Tina said with a nod, "How was Mario Kart Saturday?" she asked with a smile.

"It was okay," Angel said with a grin, "I kicked Mike's ass."

"You knew you would," Tina said with a smile, "Can't have been much fun, you know, winning with no real challenge."

"Are you kidding me?" Angel asked with a giggle, "It was so much fun! Mike is an amazing friend, but sometimes his ego needs to be taken down a few notches. Plus it's kind of exciting to beat a boy at a video game, even if he's always been bad at Mario Kart."

Tina smiled, "I know what you mean," she said with a smile, "I love when I beat Artie at something, although it's more like flirting when it comes to us."

"Mike and I don't flirt," Angel said shaking her head, "We're just really close friends; he's like a brother or something. Nothing more."

Tina nodded, "Never said he was," she said with a smile, she wasn't lying either, it had been obvious to everyone at the sleepover that Angel had a thing for Puck, it may have been a small one, but there was something there.

Angel could see the wheels turning in Tina's head; it was obvious that she was thinking about what had happened at Kurt's house on Friday night. She was thinking about Puck, it was obvious. "Well I need to get to class," Angel said with a smile and a wave, "I'll see you at the Glee meeting today?"

"Yeah," Tina said with smile, "Rachel says we're working on some songs today, so come ready to sing."

Angel nodded, "Always ready to do that," she said with a smile and a wink as she walked to her calculus class.

* * *

"Okay fellow Glee Clubbers," Rachel said, standing in the front of the classroom and handing out music sheets to everyone, "We're going to practice two songs today, I thought that we should sing 'I Just Can't Wait to be King' and 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' does anyone have a problem with this?"

"Hey Angel," Puck called from the back of the classroom, "It's our song," he said, referring to the song from Lion King.

Kurt stood up, "Before we start singing I would like to draw attention to how amazing Angel's hair looks. And it was all thanks to Moi!"

A blush began to rise on Angel's cheeks as everyone in the classroom turned to look at her, to avoid all of the wondering eyes she glanced down at the music sheets, "I have a problem," she said, raising her hand into the air.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Rachel asked, wondering what could have bothered her.

"I don't want to sing with him," Angel said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring in Puck's direction, "Can't someone else sing my part for the Lion King song?"

Rachel turned around to glance at Will, but he shook his head and stood up, "No Angel," he said with another shake of his head, "Your voice matches well with Puck's. It sounds good," he said, "You will have to sing the part."

Angel sighed, "At least it's only a few lines," she muttered as she glanced back down at the music sheet.

Puck glanced up at her, wondering what had happened, they had had so much fun singing the song together just last week. And now she didn't even want to sing a few lines with him.

"Let's get singing!" Will exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

The boys and Angel stood up from their chairs, the rest of the girls stayed sitting this song was only going to be sung by the boys while Angel sang Nala's lines.

"[Finn:] I'm gonna be a mighty king

So enemies beware!

[Kurt:] Well, I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

[Finn:] I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my ROAR

[Kurt:] Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

[Finn:] Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

[Kurt:](You've rather a long way to go, young master,

if you think...)

[Puck:] No one saying do this

[Kurt:] (Now when I said that, I -)

[Angel:] No one saying be there

[Kurt:] (What I meant was...)

[Puck:] No one saying stop that

[Kurt:] (Look, what you don't realize...)

[Puck and Angel:] No one saying see here

[Kurt:] (Now see here!)

[Puck and Angel:] Free to run around all day

[Kurt:] (Well, that's definitely out...)

[Puck:] Free to do it all my way!

[Kurt:] I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart

[Artie:] Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start

[Kurt:] If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out!

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

[All:] Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

[Artie] Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm

Standing in the spotlight!

[Kurt:] Not yet!

[All:] Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

[Puck:] Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

[Artie:] Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

[All:] Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!"

Puck turned to smile at Angel, but all she did was send a glare in his direction before sitting back down in the chair next to Rachel and leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"What's going on with her?" he asked Mike as they made their way back to their seats, "She's not normally like this."

Mike shrugged, "I don't know, Man. When I saw her on Saturday she was angry, said something about how all men are pigs."

"Some boy must have hurt her feelings pretty badly," Puck said, shaking his head as he watched the girls stand up and get ready to sing their song.

Mike nodded and glanced at Puck, thinking that it was probably Puck that had hurt her feelings, but he decided to stay out of it. He knew that Angel would be angry at him if he stuck his nose into her business.

"[Rachel:] If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!  
[Mercedes:] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
[Santana and Brittney:] Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
[Tina:] Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
[M, S, B, T:] Who you're thinking of  
[Quinn:] No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
[Mercedes:] You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh  
[Quinn:] It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
[Angel:] I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
[Mercedes:] You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
[Santana and Brittney:] Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
[Tina:] Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
[M, S, B, T:] That ya got, got, got it bad  
[Rachel:] WRONG: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  
[Tina:] Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
[Angel:] This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
[Santana:] You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love  
[Quinn:] You're way off base  
I won't say it  
[Angel:] Get off my case  
I won't say it  
[Mercedes:] Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love  
[Angel:] Oh  
At least out loud,  
[A, R,Q:] I won't say I'm in love."

Puck smiled and joined in the cheering and clapping that the rest of the boys were doing after Quinn, Rachel, and Angel finished their last note.

Angel smiled at the other girls and the rest of the boys until her eyes met Puck's, the second she caught his eye her brown ones began to narrow.

"What?" Puck mouthed in her direction, but Angel just shook her head, rolled her eyes and sat down in her seat, refusing to make any more eye contact with him.

"Okay guys!" Will said, standing up with a smile, "Those were really good actually! But now on to a more serious matter."

"Mr. Shue," Rachel said, folding her hands primly in her lap, "I really don't see what could be more important than singing. We are a Glee Club, after all," she said, looking around at the other students to see if they agreed with her.

Angel smiled and leaned closer to Rachel so that they could bump their fists together, it only took a matter of seconds before the two girls burst into laughter at their ridiculousness.

"How about fundraising for Nationals?" Will asked.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself, Mr. Shue?" Quinn asked, raising her hand in the air to get their teacher's attention, "We haven't even gone to sectionals yet."

"No chance in being prepared," Will said with a shrug, "Besides if we get to go to nationals I don't want to find out a week before we go that we'll be sleeping six to a room again."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," Santana said in a snide tone, "Let's think of fundraising ideas, people."

Will nodded, "Thank you Santana for your enthusiasm. Now, everyone, let's start thinking of fundraising ideas."

"We could have another bake sale," Tina suggested.

"Do you remember the last bake sale we had?" Finn asked, "It was a complete disaster until Puck made his special Grandma cupcakes."

"They weren't my grandma's cupcakes," Puck said, rolling his eyes, "I put some pot in the batter, just enough to give people the munchies."

"You put pot in the cupcakes?" Will and Angel yelled at the same time as Angel spun around in her chair so that she could stare at Puck with wide eyes.

Puck shrugged, "Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Will sputtered, "I don't even know how to deal with this!"

"No one else knows, Mr. Shue," Puck told him, "No one has to know."

Will wanted to yell at his student, but all he could think about was how he had planted pot in Finn's locker so that he could force him to join Glee Club. He couldn't exactly lecture about honesty and drugs when he was guilty too, "Let's just avoid that again, guys."

"So the bake sale's out of the question?" Kurt asked.

Puck looked up and made eye contact with Angel, she was still staring at him with her wide brown eyes as if she had no idea what to make of him. He realized that he was not only going to have to figure out why Angel was so mad at him, but he was also going to have to apologize for the pot thing.

It bothered him when he realized that he was actually planning on trying to make it up to her. He had no idea what had come over him.

"How about a car wash?" Quinn asked, "The cheerios used to do car washes all of the time."

"Well," Mercedes responded, "The reason the cheerios make so much money is because you all look so good in your teeny little bikinis. You're not going to catch me out in the school parking lot in a bikini."

"Me neither," Angel said. Tina and Rachel backed her up by nodding.

"So the car wash is out?" Will asked the group. He didn't need an actual answer the glare that he was getting from more than half of the girls in the club.

"My old school used to throw date auctions," Angel said, raising her hand, "I mean the people who they auctioned off at my school were a bit more popular than Glee Club, but it could work, we've got some popular kids in the club. No offense," she said softly to kids that weren't exactly popular.

"None taken," Kurt said with a kind smile.

"A date auction could work," Will said with a nod and a smile, "We could do one this Friday evening."

"Friday's a bit soon, Mr. Shue," Finn pointed out, "Can't really advertise sufficiently."

"We want to make as much money as possible," Will pointed out, "And if we win sectionals we're not going to have a lot of time since we'll be preparing for regionals and hopefully nationals so we need to do it early. If Friday's auction is a success then we can do another one in the future which may be more successful."

"Brittney and I could make posters for it tonight, Mr. Shue," Santana said, raising her hand, she honestly liked the idea of a date auction, especially if she was one of the girls that got auctioned off, "We could have them hanging up in the hallway by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Santana!" Will said, clapping his hands excitedly, "See guys, fundraising can be exciting! Everyone who's okay with a date auction raise your hand?"

He was honestly surprised when everyone in the Glee Club raised their hands.

"I've got another idea for fundraising too, Mr. Shue," Mercedes said, raising her hand in the air.

"Yes Mercedes?" Will asked, smiling when he realized that the kids were actually taking the fundraising seriously.

"We could sponsor some school dances," Mercedes said with a smile, "The school used to do dances so they've got the decorations in the basement. Food and punch wouldn't be cheap and if we sold the tickets and monitored the dances we could keep most of the money. Halloween is coming up, everyone loves dressing up in costumes, and I think there could be a pretty good turn out."

Will nodded, "That's a good idea Mercedes," he said with a smile, "I'll have to talk to Principal Figgins, but I think this could work guys. Meeting's done, you guys can go to class."

Puck had to run to catch up with Angel as she hurried out of the music room, "Wait up, Angel!" he called as he ran after her.

"Leave me alone, Puckerman," Angel growled as she sped up to try to evade Puck.

"What's wrong with you today?" Puck asked, grabbing her arm and forcing her to slow down so that they could walk together.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong with me," Angel growled wrenching her arm out of his grasp, but she didn't speed up and walk away, she continued to walk with Puck, that was a good thing, at least he thought so.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she muttered.

"Well maybe because you're grumpy," Puck pointed out, rolling his eyes, "And you glare at everyone. Well not everyone, just me, I guess. But compared to your usual personality, when you're smiling all the time and happy, there definitely seems to be something wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" Angel snapped.

"Okay, okay," Puck said, holding up his hands in a defensive manner and shaking his head, "I'm sorry for asking."

Angel nodded, but didn't say anything. It was silent for a few moments as Puck continued to walk Angel to her next class. Finally Puck decided to break the silence, "I like your new hair, Kurt did a good job."

"Shut the hell up!" Angel yelled, not caring who heard her, "I didn't let Kurt do this to my hair because I thought that you would like it! I don't want you to like it! I mean you're with Santana anyway… although she's cheating on you with Matt, just so you know."

"Wait what?" Puck asked, "What does Santana have to do with anything?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing!" Angel yelled, "Because there's nothing going on here. You're just annoying! And men are pigs that will jump on anything in a short skirt with a promise of sex! You're disgusting!"

Puck started laughing, "You really are crazy," he said shaking his head at the short girl walking next to him.

"I never asked for your opinion!" Angel growled, turning her face up so that she could glare at Puck, "And I don't want it, so stop giving your opinion. I don't care."

"Obviously you do or you wouldn't be so upset," he pointed out with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Angel snapped, "Just shut up!"

"So you were all angry and grumpy today because of me and Santana?" Puck asked, beginning to figure things out, "How did you even know about us?"

"Brittney mentioned it at Kurt's sleepover," Angel said with a shrug, "And who said this was about you and Santana, anyway?"

"You did when you started to freak out about me and Santana," Puck said with a smile, "And for the record, not all guys are pigs."

"Just shut up," Angel snapped again as she sped up and began to walk away from Puck.

"That's all you have to say?" Puck called after her, "Because you know I'm right?"

Angel opened her mouth to argue, but she didn't have anything to say, but 'shut up, Puckerman' and that would just prove him right. And she didn't want to do that. So instead she closed her mouth, shook her head, and continued to walk away.

"So you do like me?" Puck called after her.

The only response he got was a middle finger in the air and an angry scream.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! This chapter has been sitting on my computer for like a month now, and I've already written all the way through chapter ten, but you guys don't review. :(  
I asked for six reviews and I caved again and posted a new chapter even though I only got five. But here's the deal, as much as I like writing this story for my own entertainment I post it for you guys, but if you continue to ignore my pleas for reviews I'll just stop writing the story. I need to know what you guys think of it. Okay? okay.  
So I know that not a whole lot happened in this chapter, but it's setting itself up for some awesomness. So keep coming back to read more.  
And please for the love of all things wonderful, REVIEW!  
Thank you, and until next time, Happy reading!  
xoxo,  
Brook


	7. Shut Up and Drive

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! I repeat I do not own Glee or any recognizable character. I just like playing with them.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Puck couldn't help smiling when he walked onto the football field that afternoon; he had realized that Angel had something for him, even if it was really small, that was good.

"What are you smiling about, Puckerman?" Matt asked as they started throwing a football back and forth between the two of them.

"Nothing," Puck said with a bigger smile, "So how are you and Santana?" he asked as he tossed the football to Matt.

"I know you were with her on Friday night," Matt pointed out, "It's not a secret, you know, I know she screws around with other guys. It's not like we're dating."

"But you'd like to date her?" Puck asked, catching the ball, taking a step back, and tossing it back to Matt.

"Well, maybe," Matt said with a smile, mimicking Puck's movements and taking a step backwards before throwing the ball.

"Even though she gets around the way she does?" Puck asked, "I mean, it's no secret that that girl has been with every attractive boy in our grade and even some of the girls."

"The girls don't bother me," Matt said with a wolfish smile, "It's the other boys," he said sternly with a pointed look at Puck, "The problem is that I can't bitch at her about it because one: I don't want to be a bitch. Two: I shouldn't be complaining, every guy wants to have the girl that's willing to have sex but not a commitment. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Puck said with a smirk, "You just lost your balls."

"So what's with the smile?" Matt asked, getting tired of the focus being on him, it was time to turn it back to Puck.

"Nothing," Puck said, the smile getting wider, "Just got some interesting news this morning."

"This is about Angel isn't it?" Matt asked with a smirk, "I knew you had something for her."

"Nope," Puck said with a smirk, "I just thought she was hot, she has a thing for me."

"What?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrows, "She said there was nothing going on between the two of you when Mike asked her about it last week."

"Well that was a lie," Puck said with a smirk, "She found out that I was with Santana on Friday night and that's the reason that she was so angry today. I hurt her feelings."

"You hurt her feelings?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrows again, "It's not like you guys were dating or anything."

"I know," Puck said, tossing the football to Matt, "But it does mean that she wants us to be dating. And she's disappointed that we're not. The reason she was so angry was that she knows that she has no right to be angry because she has no claim over me."

"And did she say that?" Matt asked.

"No," Puck said, "But I could read it on her face."

"Do you want her?" Matt asked, suddenly realizing why Puck was so happy today.

"Not as a girlfriend," Puck said with a laugh, "But I wouldn't say no to a good fuck or two."

"You sure about that?" Matt asked, his eyes widening like he was trying to give Puck a message or something, "Because I, for one, think that you guys would make a good couple."

"Dude," Puck laughed, "Just because you lost your balls doesn't mean that I have to lose mine. I'm not the girlfriend type, you know that. Everyone knows that after Quinn and I ended last year."

"So you don't want a girlfriend?" Matt asked, "Because I'm going to be honest here and say that Angel seems like the girlfriend type, not a goodtime girl type."

"I will never date Angel," Puck said with a smirk, "But I guarantee that I will fuck that tight little thing."

"Hey Puck?" someone called from behind him.

Puck was still smiling as he turned around, but the smile soon fell off his face when Mike reached forward and shoved him, forcing him to fall on the ground, "Don't you dare talk about Angel like that, Puckerman," Mike growled before he spun around and started to walk away.

Puck growled and pushed himself off the ground, "What the hell, Chang?" he yelled, shoving Mike's back and forcing him to fall forward , but he caught himself with his hands.

"Don't touch me," Mike growled turning around to face Puck, "You deserved it! You don't talk about girls like that! Especially not Angel!"

"Oh do you like her, Chang?" Puck taunted, "Is that the problem?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Mike muttered, shoving him a couple steps back and then walking forward so that he could get up close to Puck's face, "You don't even know about anything."

"I know that she's a hot piece of ass," Puck said with a laugh, "That's all I need to know."

Mike opened his mouth to yell at Puck again, but Finn who had been watching the fight rushed forward to break it up before anyone got hurt or in trouble with the coach, "Woah guys!" he yelled, pushing himself in between the two guys and putting his hands up in a defensive manner, "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, Hudson," Puck exclaimed from behind Finn's back, "I was just talking to Matt about my feelings for Angel and Mike flipped out. I'm totally innocent here."

"I find that hard to believe," Finn said, turning to Mike, "Now, what really happened?"

"He was talking about Angel," Mike muttered, "Like she was some object or something. It bothered me! I told him to stop, but he just kept talking about her. He has no right to talk about her like that. No right."

"What did you say?" Finn growled, turning his head to glare at Puck.

"Nothing," Puck said with a shrug.

"You liar!" Mike yelled, "He said something about how he wanted to fuck her."

"I've heard you talk about girls that way before, Chang!" Puck yelled, taking a step forward so that he could get closer to being in Mike's face.

"But not Angel!" Mike growled, "She's special."

"What?" Puck laughed, "Is she a virgin or something?" Mike didn't say anything, and that simply confirmed Puck's question. Puck's eyes widened, he hadn't actually expected her to be a virgin, "Oh," he chuckled, a wolfish grin spreading across his face, "That just makes everything better."

"You bastard!" Mike yelled, launching himself forward and attempting to punch Puck in the face, but catching Finn's jaw instead.

"Boys!" Coach Tenaka yelled at the three players at the same time that a girl's voice screamed, "Michael Chang!" from the bleachers.

Coach Tenaka yelled at the boys for two minutes before telling Finn to take the day off and ice his jaw, and telling Mike and Puck that they had to run laps for the rest of practice. Angel waited until the Coach had walked away before making her way down the bleacher stairs and onto the field.

"Are you okay?" she asked Finn, grabbing his chin so that she could turn his head to get a better look at his chin.

"Angel," Mike started, trying to figure out how he could explain what he had just done. He knew that she said she didn't like Puck, but there was something there and she didn't know why he had tried to land a punch to Puck's face.

"Save it, Chang," Angel muttered, wrapping her arm around Finn's waist and started to lead him off of the field, "I thought you were more mature than that."

"But Angel," Mike started again.

"I said save it," Angel growled before turning to glare at Puck, "And you too. God guys you're seventeen years old! Time to grow the crap up!"

"But if you knew what he had said about you," Mike argued.

"Doesn't matter," Angel muttered, "People talk, Mike, are you going to punch everyone who talks about me?"

"It wasn't nice stuff," Finn said softly, in Mike's defense.

"Like I said, doesn't matter," Angel said, shaking her head and grabbing Finn's arm, pulling him away from the other two, "Come on, Finn, we'll get some ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Puck laughed, "He's not five years old, Harris."

"Ice cream sounds good," Finn said with a smile making Angel laugh and shake her head as she pulled him off the field.

* * *

"When did you move here?" Finn asked as he ate his chocolate ice cream cone.

"Last spring," Angel said with a shrug, eating a spoon full of her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, "Came from New York City. Have you lived in Lima your whole life?"

"Yes," Finn said with a nod, "Born and raised. Probably won't get out of Lima either."

"You'll be fine," Angel said, even though she knew that based on grades Finn wasn't going anywhere. And he definitely wasn't going to be getting a football scholarship from what she had seen at the practice, "You can sing, they give scholarships for singing don't they?"

"That's what the adults keep saying," Finn said with a nod, "But Quinn said I was stupid for even thinking that I could get one."

"Quinn said that?" Angel asked, taking another bite of ice cream.

"Yup," Finn said with a nod, dripping ice cream on the table.

"The same girl that thought you were stupid enough to believe that you got her pregnant even though you two never had sex?" Angel asked.

"The problem was, I was stupid enough to believe that," Finn said with a frown, "How do you know about all of that stuff anyway?"

Angel shrugged, "Gleeks, they talk," she said with a smirk.

Finn shook his head, "Rachel?" he asked with a small smile.

"Among others," Angel said with a nod, "One all-girl's sleepover at Kurt's house and I know every bit of glee drama."

"Sleep over at Kurt's house?" Finn asked, raising his eyebrows and wondering how awkward that sleepover had been.

"Yes," Angel said with a nod, "And despite what you're thinking it was actually a lot of fun, except for the Puck and Santana part."

"Puck and Santana were there?" Finn asked, "Why wasn't I invited?"

"No they weren't there," Angel said shaking her head, "What part of _all-girls sleepover_ do you not understand, Hudson?"

"Santana's a girl," Finn said with a shrug.

"She was also on a _date_ with Puck that night," Angel admitted, somewhat bitterly.

"Are you jealous?" Finn asked, picking up on the bitterness in her voice.

For the first time Angel didn't automatically answer, she took another bite of ice cream and thought about her answer before finally giving it, "Yes," she said honestly, "But not for the reason that everyone thinks."

"What does that mean?" Finn asked, confused, because the only logical reason for her being jealous was that she wanted to date Puck herself.

"I thought he liked me," Angel admitted, a blush rising on her cheeks, "I didn't really like him back, I thought he was interesting. But it was nice to know that someone liked me, you know?"

"You liked that he liked you, but you didn't really want him?" Finn asked, trying to make sure that he understood her.

"It sounds so stupid when you say it like that," Angel said, shaking her head with an embarrassed giggle.

"No," Finn argued, "I understand. I used to feel that way about Rachel. It was nice to know that she liked me, but I didn't want her. I just liked knowing that if I was lonely at the end of the day, I had someone that I could call."

"That's pretty much it," Angel admitted, "Only without the whole 'lonely at the end of the day' thing. I just liked being liked, I wasn't looking for a hook up."

"Because you're a virgin," Finn said with a nod as if that made perfect sense.

"How did you know that?" Angel asked, leaning back in her seat so that she could fix Finn with a harsh glare.

"Mike mentioned it on the field today before he tried to punch Puck," Finn said with a shrug, "Don't know why you're embarrassed by it though. Rachel's still a virgin if that makes you feel any better."

"Yeah," Angel said with a smile, "Being compared to Rachel makes me feel a whole hell of a lot better."

Finn smiled at her, "What I meant to say is that there's nothing wrong with being a virgin. I still wish I was one."

"It was Santana right?" Angel asked softly.

Finn nodded, "Yeah, and it was nowhere near as great as I thought it would be. It was awkward and fast and when it was over I felt dirty, like I had done something wrong. She said it started to feel good after a couple of times, but I'm pretty sure that it felt wrong because it wasn't with the right girl."

"And Rachel is the right girl?" Angel asked as she got up to throw her ice cream bowl out.

"I'm not sure," Finn said softly as they walked out to his car so that he could drive her home, "Sometimes I still think that Quinn is the right girl for me, you know? But then I remember that she lied to me and cheated on me… with my best friend of all people."

"You and Puck were friends?" Angel asked, honestly surprised by that fact.

Finn smiled, "I see the sleepover didn't tell you everything about Glee. But yeah, he was my best friend until I found out about them."

"Babygate," Angel said with a soft smile.

"What does that mean?" Finn asked curiously.

"It's nothing," Angel said shaking her head, "Nothing you need to worry about."

Finn nodded and smiled at the small girl sitting in the passenger seat of his car, "Are you going to yell at me if I tell you I like your hair too?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up and drive," Angel giggled, reaching toward him and gently shoving him.

* * *

"You're weird, in tears  
Too near and too far away  
He said, "Saw red"  
Went home, stayed in bed all day  
Your T-shirts dish dirt  
Always love the one you hurt

It's a crack, I'm back, yeah, I'm standing on the rooftops shouting out  
Baby, I'm ready to go  
I'm back, I'm ready to go  
From the rooftops, shout it out  
It's a crack, I'm back, yeah, I'm standing on the rooftops having it  
Baby, I'm ready to go  
I'm back, I'm ready to go  
From the rooftops shout it out  
Shout it out" the kids were singing when Will walked into the Glee classroom on Thursday afternoon.

"Hey guys!" he called clapping his hands, "While I love hearing you sing, don't you think you should be practicing songs for your Disney concert? It is in a week, you know?"

Angel who had been talking to Quinn about make-up leaned away and smiled at Will, "Chill Mr. Shue, we'll be ready. You know that."

"It is true that you guys have been working very hard lately, but I just want to make sure that this is a really good show," Will explained, "If we can entertain a school full of little children for an hour we will definitely be able to entertain the audience at sectionals."

"We're going to kick ass at both, Mr. Shue," Puck said, trying to catch Angel's attention and maybe get a smile out of her. He had been trying to apologize to her all week for the fight she had seen on the football field on Monday afternoon but she wouldn't give him the time of day.

His only saving grace was that she hadn't forgiven Mike either.

"What the idiot means," Angel said, crossing her arms over her chest and sending a glare in Puck's direction, "Is that by next Friday we are going to be better at singing Disney songs than Elton John."

"That's what I like to hear!" Will cheered clapping his hands, "Now today we're working in the auditorium on the choreography for some of the songs that Rachel has choreographed. Next week we'll work on _Friend like Me_ with Angel. So let's get going. And before I forget!" he called as everyone got up to head to the auditorium, "Tomorrow night is our date auction so everybody be ready for that whether you're in it or doing behind the scenes stuff."

Santana and Brittney exchanged a small high five in excitement, "We'll be ready, Mr. Shue!" Santana said with a giggle.

"Again, that's what I like to hear," Will smiled, "Now let's go dance."

The choir room on Friday afternoon was complete and utter chaos. Everyone was trying to get ready for the date auction.

Artie, Mercedes, Angel, Ryan, and Tina were the only ones that weren't being auctioned off. Artie was pretty sure that no one would want to buy a date with a boy in a wheel chair, Mercedes was worried that she would be embarrassed if no one wanted her, Angel wasn't interested in being auctioned off, Ryan had the flu and had been checked out of school Thursday morning, and Tina was absolutely positive that no one knew who she was.

So the four students, minus Ryan, were running around the school, working on the lighting in auditorium, and doing make-up and hair for those students who were taking part in the date auction.

In the bathrooms the Glee kids that were taking place in the auction were changing clothes, getting their hair and make-up done, and trying to make themselves as attractive as possible.

"Remember people!" Angel yelled out in the choir room, "You need to make yourselves as attractive as possible!" She said, turning to look at Santana, "I don't care how popular you are, you are still a Glee kid and the people who come to the date auction will remember that."

"Calm down," Santana said, rolling her eyes in Angel's direction, "I always look as attractive as possible."

"Well I'm glad that someone has such a high opinion of herself," Angel muttered under her breath.

"She's always been like that," Puck whispered in her ear.

"Leave me alone, Sport," Angel muttered, before starting to walk away.

"Sport?" Puck asked, rushing forward so that he could walk backwards in front of Angel and try to make eye contact with her, "That's better than I've been getting all week."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Angel said as she walked over to where Quinn was sitting so that she could help her with her hair, "I haven't talked to you at all this week.

"Exactly," Puck laughed, "You haven't even looked at me unless you were glaring. And all you've called me all week is asshole or idiot."

"And that's a problem?" Angel asked as she started curling Quinn's hair.

"It's not a problem," Quinn said with a giggle, playfully glaring at Puck through a mirror, "Puck's used to people treating him like that. He is an asshole and an idiot after all."

"Not nice, Quinn," Puck said with a friendly laugh.

Angel couldn't help noticing the friendly exchange between the two students in front of her. She couldn't understand it to be completely honest. They had had a baby together, both of them lost Finn – a very important person in their lives, they had dated, they broke up, they gave their baby up for adoption; and yet they were able to act like friends.

"I don't understand you two," she said shaking her head.

Puck couldn't help but smile. He knew she was angry at him, but that one smile told him she wasn't going to be angry forever. She would get over it.

And he was pretty sure that he knew a way to speed that process along.

But in the end it could just make her angrier.

"Quinn," he whispered, leaning in so that he could whisper in her ear and ensure that Angel couldn't hear him, "I need your help."

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Author's Note: Now I know the last chapter was boring (and this one a little bit too) But come on guys! One review really?  
Way to make me feel appreciated. If you guys don't start reviewing the I'm taking this story down. It's final.  
So if you like the story... tell me or by next week it won't be here anymore.  
I don't take time out of my day just to write for the hell of it. I'd like a little appreciation from now on.  
I'm sorry for the rant, really I am.  
For those of you that review thank you! (You're my favorite readers)  
Happy reading!  
xoxo,  
Brook


	8. SOLD!

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Glee or any of the recognizable characters. I do however own Angel and the plot that surrounds her. However if Fox would like to by her from me I would be willing to sell on two conditions: 1. I get to meet the cast of Glee and 2. I get to be her body double in any scenes in which she kisses Puck. (Simple requests right?)

* * *

~.~.~.~.~  


* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Will asked, as he walked into the choir room, "There's a lot more people out there than we originally expected. This could be a big success for the Glee Club. So let's make tonight a good one."

"Umm, Mr. Shue?" Quinn asked, raising her hand, "I'm sorry to speak up so late, but I'm not sure if I'm totally comfortable with going up on stage. I mean, after last year, I could be opening myself up to some extreme ridicule."

"I understand, Quinn," Will said with a nod, "But now we need one more person to be in the date auction since Quinn has stepped out. Any takers?"

No one held their hand up, all the popular kids were already in the date auction, they couldn't see anyone else doing well on the stage, "How about Angel?" Quinn asked, looking over at Angel with a sweet smile.

"Oh no!" Angel said, shaking her head and sending a glare in Will's direction when he turned to look at her with a smile.

"Why not, Angel?" he asked, "This date auction was your idea after all."

"Because I'm not okay with prostitution?" Angel said sarcastically.

"But it was your idea," Quinn pointed out, "You were okay with it as long as it wasn't you? That's not fair."

"I'm going to let you guys figure this out," Will muttered, leaving the choir room to take his seat in the audience. The date auction was supposed to be a totally student run affair, Will couldn't be on or near the stage.

"I don't care about fair," Angel muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, "So, how about no."

"Come on, Angel," Finn begged, "It's only prostitution if you have sex with whoever buys you."

"Because that makes me feel better," Angel muttered, rolling her eyes, "Look guys, it doesn't matter how much you beg my answer is going to stay the same."

"But we need a ninth person," Puck argued, "There are nine names in the program."

"And that ninth name is Quinn's," Angel pointed out, "I understand why she backed out, she probably would be opening herself up to ridicule, but I won't go out there. I will, however, go through the audience and personally cross Quinn's name out of every program if that takes care of this ninth name nonsense."

"It's for the club," Puck pointed out, trying a different approach to reasoning with her, "Don't you care about Glee Club, Angel?"

"Give it a rest, Puckerman," Mike muttered, standing up out of his seat and walking forward to stand next to Angel, "If she doesn't want to do it then she doesn't want to do it. There's no reason to try to make her feel miserable," he said, defending Angel.

"Thank you, Mike," she whispered, reaching out to give her friend's hand a gentle squeeze before turning to Puck, "And he's right… leave me alone."

Puck opened his mouth to argue, but Rachel stopped him, "Let me talk to her," she whispered before walking toward Angel and pulling her into the hallway.

"Dude," Mike said, almost in a scolding tone, "Why do you have to push her like that? Couldn't you tell it wasn't doing anything besides making her angrier?"

"I don't see why you're complaining," Puck pointed out, rolling his eyes, "You finally got what you wanted after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asked, not in a defensive tone, he was legitimately curious as to what Puck meant when he had said that.

"She's talking to you again," Puck said with a shrug.

"She said thank you," Mike said slowly, as if he were talking to a young child, "It's not like it was an in depth conversation or anything."

"She said your name," Puck pointed out, "She didn't call you idiot or asshole, she said your name. And she touched you. That's more than she's done for the past week. She's pretty much forgiven you. And all because of me."

"Because of you?" Mike asked with a chuckle, raising an eyebrow, "What did you have to do with this?"

"I pushed her," Puck said with another shrug, "I gave you a way to show her that you can defend her from the _big, bad Puck_ in a nonviolent way. That's why she was mad at you; it wasn't because you were fighting with me, but because you got violent. You should be thanking me; I just fixed you and your best friend."

"We would have been fine without you," Mike muttered, "I didn't need your help or anything."

"Oh really?" Puck asked with a chuckle, "Tell me, Chang? Have the two of you ever fought before now?"

"No," Mike muttered, "But I would have found a way to fix it."

"Sure you would," Puck said, shaking his head and starting to walk away, "But I did it for you."

"Hey Puckerman?" Mike said, stopping Puck from walking further away. Puck didn't say anything in return, but he turned around and nodded, letting Mike know that he was listening, "Thank you," Mike muttered quietly, "And I'm sorry about trying to punch you in the face and everything. Angel is just really sensitive about the virgin thing," he said, whispering the word virgin so that only Puck could hear.

"No problem, Chang," Puck laughed, giving Mike a man hug, "I crossed some boundaries, I get that."

"Good," Mike laughed, "So you understand that if you cross those boundaries again I'm going to have to beat you up and this time I will make sure that Hudson doesn't get in my way?"

"I understand that you will have to try to beat me up," Puck laughed, "But you better understand that I'll have to fight back. I have a reputation to protect; I can't be caught getting beat up by small Asian football players."

"Whatever," Mike laughed.

"You two aren't fighting again are you?" Angel asked as she made her way over to the two of them, "I would hate to have to ignore you for another week," she said, bumping Mike's shoulder but completely ignoring Puck.

"What about me?" Puck asked.

"You've got another week of me ignoring you to look forward to, Puckerman," Angel said sternly, trying to glare at the boy, but coming up short, "Finn told me about what you said."

"That was just locker room talk, Angie," Puck said, defending himself and wrapping his arm around Angel's shoulders, "You know, guy talk. I didn't really mean any of it."

"So you don't think I'm hot?" Angel asked, raising her eyebrow and managing to look sufficiently offended.

"I, um, what I meant was," Puck muttered, looking to Mike for help.

Mike laughed and wrapped his arm around Angel's shoulders, leading her away from Puck, "Hey don't look at me, man, you dug yourself that nice, deep hole."

"Damn," Puck muttered when he realized he had virtually no way of fixing what he had said.

Angel smiled at him and gave him a friendly giggle, "I was never one to hold grudges, Puck," she said softly, "We're fine."

"Wait!" Mike exclaimed, looking fairly upset, "You're going to forgive him the same day you forgive me?" he sounded offended, "I was defending you… against him and what he was saying and you are seriously going to forgive him too? This isn't fair at all."

"Life's not fair, sweetie," Angel said, patting his cheek, much to Puck's amusement, "And you always liked that I was such a forgiving person."

"Yeah," Mike muttered, "When you were forgiving me."

"Can't have it both ways, darling."

"What's with all of the pet names?" Puck asked curiously, finally working his way back into the conversation taking place in front of him, "You guys aren't dating or anything, are you?"

"No," Angel said with a laugh, "Just feeling in a loving mood this afternoon."

"So have you decided whether or not you are going to do the date auction?" Quinn asked quietly as she approached the small group, "We need to know soon so that we can find someone to do your job of introducing the dates."

"Yes, I'll do it," Angel said with a small smile, giving the answer Puck had been hoping for, "But on one condition."

"Yes?" Quinn asked, wondering what the condition could be.

"I get to go last?"

"Of course," Quinn said with a friendly smile, "We can definitely make sure you go last."

"Thank you," Angel said with a smile before Quinn started to walk away.

"No problem," Quinn said, catching Puck's eye and winking before walking back to Santana and Brittney.

"What are you so smiley about, Puckerman?" Angel asked with a smile when she caught the grin on Puck's face.

"Nothing," Puck said, his smile getting bigger if that were even possible, "What made you decide to change your mind and do the auction thing after all?"

"Rachel," Angel admitted without any hesitation, "She pointed out that I was the most practical choice out of everyone that was left, and that I was the most likely to bring in a rather large sum of money for the club. She said I was being selfish if I continued to say no and pout like a little girl."

"That's very insightful for something that came out of the drama queen," Mike said with an impressed nod and raised eyebrows.

"Shut up," Angel said with a giggle, gently shoving Mike and pushing him away from her, "Rachel's really nice and if you guys gave her a chance you might like her."

"You've given me this speech before," Mike said, rolling his eyes.

"Then start listening to it!" Angel laughed before turning away from the boys, "Kurt?" she called craning her neck so that she could find him in the busy room, "Where are you? I need your help with my hair!"

"Coming my dearest," Kurt called from across the room, making a beeline for his friend.

* * *

"First up we have a brunette beauty that you all know and love?" Quinn asked, obviously surprised at what Rachel had asked her to say, "Rachel Berry is a junior Glee Club member who has been performing on stage since she was an infant," she said as Rachel walked on to the stage.

Angel, who was standing on the side of the stage, could see that the people in the audience were honestly surprised when Rachel walked onto the stage. Angel had chosen what Rachel would wear and she looked good, really good.

Quinn, Angel, and everyone else in the Glee Club held their breaths, waiting for someone to throw something up on stage – a tomato or a slushy, but hoping that it wouldn't happen. After a minute Quinn sucked in her breath, "Let's um start the bidding at $1?"

Rachel was visibly hurt at the low starting bid, but she took a deep breath – she understood that she couldn't really expect a high bid. She was low school's radar unless she was doing something embarrassing or she was getting slushied.

"Oh God," Angel whispered, "No one's going to bid on her. That's gonna hurt her feelings so much!"

"Someone will bid on her," Puck said, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, you will," Angel hissed.

"Me?" Puck asked, honestly surprised.

"Well do you want me to forgive you or not?" Angel asked, raising her eyebrows and smiling because she knew she had him.

"Yes?" Puck asked, knowing where this was going.

"So bid on her," Angel hissed, gently hitting his shoulder.

"$1?" Quinn asked, looking around the auditorium, "Anyone?"

"$2!" Puck yelled from the side.

"$2 from back stage," Quinn said with a smile in Puck's direction.

"Thank you," Angel whispered as she leaned back against Puck, "That was nice of you."

"I did it for you," Puck whispered with a friendly smile, wrapping his arm around Angel's shoulders, "And I hope someone outbids me, I really don't want to go on a date with Rachel Berry."

"$5!" someone yelled from offstage.

"Someone's actually bidding for her!" Angel cheered, jumping up and down and clapping.

"I was outbid!" Puck laughed, "Thank God."

"$5!" Quinn cheered, "Going once, going twice, sold! Sold to Jacob Ben Israel!" Quinn called.

"Oh no!" Angel sighed as Rachel walked off the stage, "I'm sorry it was the creeper, Rachel."

"It's fine," Rachel said with a nod, "I made $5 for the Glee Club. Although, frankly I am disappointed in Quinn, she closed the bidding too early, I could have made more. I had planned to sing a song, that would have made people bid higher, right?"

"Maybe it's a good thing Quinn closed the bidding," Angel laughed, throwing her arm around Rachel's shoulders, forcing her to stand on the side of the stage and watch the rest of the date auction.

"Next up is a special guy, that I absolutely adore," Quinn said as Kurt walked onto the stage.

"Whoo Kurt!" Angel called, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

Puck smiled down at her, "$10 says a boy bids on him."

"Are you going to bid on him to?" Angel asked, looking up at Puck like he was some kind of savior for Gleeks.

"Hell no," he laughed, "I want you to forgive me, but not enough to go gay."

"That's okay," Angel sighed, "I wouldn't expect you to."

"$8 to the man in the front row!" Quinn said into the microphone.

"Seems like I owe you $10," Angel said, turning around to look at Puck through her long eyelashes.

Puck sucked in his breath, she had to know what a look like that did to a boy, she couldn't be that innocent could she? "Just give it to Glee Club;" he said with a shrug, "We'll say Berry went for $15."

"Sold!" Quinn laughed into the microphone, "For $30 to the blonde freshmen in the back, better luck next time, man."

Kurt walked off the stage with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong man?" Puck asked, "You made $30. You should be thrilled."

"He's heartbroken," Rachel sighed, stepping forward to wrap her arms around Kurt, "Can't you see that?"

"Don't get so melodramatic, Rachel," Kurt sighed, "I'm not heartbroken, just disappointed."

"Because you didn't make more?" Puck asked, still confused.

"No dumbass," Angel laughed, "He wanted the boy to outbid the girl. Kurt was going to get a date, and now he'll be doing a make-over."

"Maybe the girl likes him," Puck said with a shrug.

"Puck," Kurt sighed, "If you can't tell I'm gayer than Tinkiewinkie from the Teletubbies and everyone knows it. That girl just wants a make-over."

"Hey," Angel said with a soft smile, "If you go out into the audience maybe you can find the boy and set up a real date after your make-over date with that girl."

"That is an excellent idea, Angel," Rachel said with a smile, "Come on Kurt, we'll go boy hunting."

Puck shook his head as he watched the two of them walk away, "I don't know how you do it," he said with a chuckle.

"Do what?" Angel asked, legitimately confused as to what Puck was referring to, "I was just talking to my friends."

"How do you treat them like they're normal?" Mike asked, instantly catching on to what Puck was talking about, "They're so weird."

"He dated her," Angel said, nodding her head in Puck's direction, "Why don't you ask him?"

"I dated her," Puck said with a nod, "But the entire week we were dating I also knew that she was absolutely insane."

"That's not nice," Angel muttered as Santana walked off the stage, "How did you do, Santana?" she asked, glancing around to make sure that Matt wasn't there to hear the girl brag about her next date.

"Well," Santana said with a smile and a shake of her hair, "It came down to a fight between three seniors. Robbie Hughes finally got me for $95. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the highest bid of the night."

Angel turned to look at Puck to see if he were in anyway jealous of that Robbie kid. She wasn't sure if she liked him, but she knew she didn't want him liking Santana. But she didn't need to worry, Puck gave Santana a friendly smile; "Congratulations Santana, you must be proud of yourself," he chuckled.

Their backstage chatter was broken up when they heard Brittney yell "Sold!" from onstage.

"What?" Puck asked, "Is she allowed to do that?"

"She just did," Angel laughed, shaking her head, "I think she's adorable."

"Britt," Mike laughed, shaking his head when she reached the group backstage, "What did you just do?"

"I sold myself for $15!" Brittney said proudly.

"You're supposed to wait and see if you can get sold for any higher," Santana said, rolling her eyes, "Come on, let's go wait in the choir room."

Angel laughed, "I'm going to go talk to Rachel," shad said with a smile, "Good luck boys!" she giggled, giving them each a hug.

"Don't miss your turn," Puck warned.

"I won't," Angel laughed, "Don't worry."

* * *

"Now," Quinn said, smiling at the crowd, "We've saved the best for last," the crowd cheered as Angel walked on stage, "This little bombshell is Angel Harris."

Angel didn't really know what to do so she just stood up on stage and waved at the crowd.

"Let's start the bidding at $10?" Quinn asked, looking around at the crowd.

"$45!" someone called from the crowd.

Angel was honestly surprised at that, she hadn't expected more than $20.

"$45?" Quinn asked, looking around, "Going once, going twice…"

"$100!" someone yelled from the second row of the audience.

Angel squinted, trying to figure out just who this person was, "I can't believe it," she muttered when she realized who had bought a date with her.

"Sold!" Quinn said softly, glancing at Angel to see how angry she was.

Angel shook her head at Puck who was sitting in the second row of the audience and stomped off stage.

She would have been all too happy to just go home, but Will had wanted the club to meet him in the choir room so that they could talk about how well they did.

"Congratulations guys!" Will yelled as he walked into the classroom, Puck followed him, but knew better than to try to sit next to Angel so he stood in the back of the classroom instead. "So Rachel made $5, Kurt made $30, Santana made $95, Brittney sold herself for $15," he chuckled and everyone else in the club started laughing, "Mike and Matt each went for $45, Finn went for $80, Puck went for $120, and Angel sold for $100, and someone gave me $10 random dollars, don't really know about that one. Can anyone do the math?"

"The Glee Club made $550 tonight!" Rachel exclaimed jumping up and down in her seat and clapping her hands together, "We did really well today guys!"

"Yeah, well with all the inter-club bidding most of the money came from you guys," Will said, giving Puck and Kurt a stern look.

"Who did Kurt buy?" Angel asked, she must have missed that when she was talking to Rachel.

"Me," Finn muttered quietly, "Great, huh?"

"At least it wasn't Puck," Angel muttered, standing up and rushing out of the room.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the GREAT, AMAZING, AWESOME, and LOVELY reviews on the last chapter.  
I especially loved the one about how "with Glee done for the summer, us Gleeks need this to get by."  
That one really made me smile.  
And see, I got a lot of reviews so I published a new chapter faster than usual.  
This is a symbiotic relationship here: you help me, I help you. Let's keep it up.  
I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter (Even though it should have come as no surprise that Puck got a date with Angel)  
Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
If anyone has any song ideas, let me know, sectionals is coming up soon!  
Until next time, Happy reading!  
xoxo,  
Brook


	9. I'll Pick You up at Seven, Drama Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the recognizable characters. I do own Angel however, take her and I will haunt you.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~  


* * *

"Hey Puckerman!" Angel called as she followed him down the hallway on the way out of the school.

"Yeah Angel?" Puck asked, turning around to give her a smile before turning away again and continuing to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me!" Angel yelled after him, speeding up so that she could catch up with him, but Puck just shook his head and sped up, purposefully staying as far away from her as possible.

"You are so annoying!" Angel yelled, hoping to get some form of reaction from Puck, but she didn't get anything. "Ugh," she groaned before she reached down, took off one of her high heels and threw it at the back of Puck's head.

"Fuck," Puck hissed as the heel hit the back of his head, "What was that for?" he asked, finally turning around to face Angel like she had wanted all along.

"Finally," she hissed when he turned around.

"Again," Puck sighed, "What the hell was that for?"

"What the hell was that for?" Angel yelled "What was that for, he asks me. Well I want to ask, why the hell you bought a date with me, you asshat?"

Puck laughed, "You threw a shoe at me because I bought a date with you?" Puck asked, shaking his head at the small girl standing down the hallway from him, "I thought you would appreciate making the second largest amount of money."

"I would have appreciated it if it were with anyone but you, Prickerman!"

"Prickerman?" Puck asked, chuckling at the nickname she had given him.

"Yeah," Angel shrugged, "Your last name is Puckerman and you're a bit of a prick. It makes perfect sense. Anyway, why the hell?"

"Well you seem like a smart one," Puck said, taking a step closer to her and flashing a smile at her, "Why don't you tell me why you think I bought a date with you?"

"Because you're trying to ruin my life!" Angel exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and groaning, "Because for some reason you don't like seeing me be happy and you want to make me absolutely miserable!"

"I want to ruin your life?" Puck asked, "How does one date with me ruin your life?"

"How do you know who that other guy was that wanted to buy a date with me?" Angel asked, taking a step closer so that she was almost in Puck's face, "He could have been my future husband for all you know!"

"Your future husband?" Puck chuckled, "You're beginning to sound like Berry there, Harris."

"Shut up," Angel growled, "I'm kind of sick of hearing people talk about Rachel like that! Especially annoying life ruiners like you."

"Life ruiner?" Puck asked, raising his eyebrows, "That's a little drastic, don't you think?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Angel asked, "I wasn't through telling you just how much I dislike you for trying to make me miserable, and I'm getting sick of you trying to distract me."

"I'm trying to distract you?" Puck asked laughing until he caught the glare on Angel's face, "Okay, okay, what else do you have to say?" he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a locker, leveling Angel with a confused stare.

"Why can't you just let me be happy?" Angel ranted, beginning to pace across the hallway, "I almost liked you, and then you made me want to hate you, and then I forgave you, and then you had to go and do a stupid thing like buy a date from me! You really are trying to ruin my life! I'm sick of the Prickerman roller coaster!"

"So now I'm an amusement park ride?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow, "But amusement park rides make people happy don't they?"

"Not the Prickerman roller coaster," Angel said loudly, "That's just a crazy ride that hangs you upside down and makes you barf all over your favorite outfit. It makes you miserable and ruins your life."

"Trust me to pick the crazy girl… again," Puck muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Angel asked, she hadn't caught what he said, but she was pretty sure that it hadn't been very nice.

"Nothing," Puck said, shaking his head with a smile, "I'll pick you up at seven for our date, drama queen," he said before pushing himself off the locker and beginning to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me!" Angel yelled as he walked further down the hallway, away from her.

"Don't forget to dress up," he chuckled, still not turning around to look at her.

Angel groaned and reached down, grabbing her second shoe and throwing it at him too, smiling when she heard him cuss after it made contact with his head.

"You still need to dress up, Angie," he laughed before leaving the school.

* * *

"I have nothing to wear!" Angel screamed the next night as she threw everything she owned out of her closet and onto the floor, "This is crap!"

"What's going on?" Brad asked, walking into Angel's room just in time to have a dress thrown onto his head.

"I have nothing to wear!" Angel yelled, repeating her previous statement, "Absolutely nothing!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Brad chuckled, taking the dress of his head and walking further into Angel's bedroom, "You've got a walk-in closet the size of a college dorm room. You've got more than enough clothes to wear."

"No," Angel groaned, heaving a huge sigh of disappointment, "I've got nothing and it's too late to go buy something, not that he would deserve new clothes or anything. But seeing as I have nothing to wear I'm going to look like complete and utter crap!"

"Let me look," Brad said, walking closer to Angel and putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm his little sister down, "What do you need to get dressed for?" he asked as he walked into her closet to start looking, "Is this a jeans and t-shirt kind of thing?"

"No!" Angel yelled, "Why would I be freaking out over a jeans and t-shirt thing? That's ridiculous."

"Okay so you need to dress up?" Brad asked, walking to the back of his sister's normally overly-organized closet where she usually kept her dresses. But most of them were thrown on the ground or on her bed.

"How many times do I have to say that before it gets through your thick skull?" Angel yelled, throwing her hands in the air and stomping into the closet after her brother.

"How dressy do you need to be?" Brad asked, "Like pretty, or formal?"

"A mix between the two of them?" Angel asked, "I'm not exactly sure he just told me to dress up."

"He?" Brad asked, finally picking up on the word, "Who's he?"

"No one," Angel muttered, looking down at the ground and blushing a little bit.

"Is this a date?" Brad asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"No?" Angel said shaking her head, "Definitely not."

"It is," Brad laughed as started picking up dresses and putting them back on the hangers, "This is so much fun!"

"Are you sure that you're not gay?" Angel asked, raising her eyebrows at her brother, "I mean I would expect this reaction out of Kurt, but not you."

"Kurt?" Brad asked, holding a black dress up to Angel so that he could imagine her in it.

"From Glee Club," Angel said, shaking her head and grabbing the dress from him, hanging it up again.

"Oh yeah," Brad said with a nod, picking up another dress and putting it back on a hanger, "I forgot that you had joined the Gleeks. And what was wrong with that dress?"

"It was black and tight. Puck does not deserve a sexy dress."

"Puck?" Brad asked, raising his eyebrows, "As in Puckerman from the football team?"

"Yeah," Angel sighed, throwing herself down on her bed, "How gross is that? It's Puckerman."

"I actually like him," Brad said with a shrug, "Did he ask you out?"

"Sort of," Angel said with an answering shrug, "He won a date with me at the Glee Club date auction."

"And you're actually going through with it?" Brad asked, grabbing a short, girly red strapless dress and throwing it at his sister.

"Well he didn't exactly give me the chance to say no," Angel muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her feet, "I even threw my shoes at him in an attempt to let him know how much I didn't want to go."

"You threw your shoe at him?" Brad laughed as he shoved his sister and her dress into the bathroom so that she could put it on.

"Both actually," Angel yelled through the bathroom door as she struggled her way into the dress, "Good choice, by the way!"

"I know," Brad chuckled, "And he didn't yell at you when you threw two shoes at him?"

"He just kind of laughed at me," Angel shrugged, even though she knew that Brad couldn't see it.

"Wow!" Brad laughed, "That guy must really like you. I would be pissed if some girl threw her shoes at me. Especially since all he did was buy a date with you. It was for your precious Glee Club after all."

"I know," Angel groaned, fixing her hair in the mirror, "I was a drama queen."

"Are you going to come out anytime soon? I want to see what my baby sister looks like on her first date before I'm eighty."

"Don't be so impatient," Angel laughed as she opened the door and walked out into her bedroom, "What do you think?" she asked, spinning around so that he could get the full effect.

"I think that Puck is one lucky guy," Brad said with a smile just as the doorbell rang, "Now, I'm gonna go get that, but I just want to tell you that I am so happy that you're finally acting like a normal person and going on real dates! Now put your shoes on."

Angel put the final touches on her make-up and slipped her feet into a pair of red, peep-toed heels that matched her dress. She turned around and looked at herself in her floor-length mirror. The dress she was wearing was strapless and tight until it hit her waist and then it poofed out and hit her a little lower than her mid thigh.

She looked good; she only hoped that she wasn't too dressed up.

"Come on Angel!" Brad yelled from downstairs, "Hurry up, your date's waiting!"

Angel nodded and smoothed her dress before making her way downstairs. Puck was standing by the door and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Angel, he had expected her to not take this date seriously, but from the looks of it, she did.

He smiled and took a step forward so that he could give her his hand and help her off the last step, "You look beautiful," he said softly with an honest smile.

"Thank you," Angel said with a giggle and a smile, "Don't wait up, Brad!" she said with another giggle and a wink.

"Take care of her," Brad said gruffly, trying to act like he thought a big brother should, "I know where my dad keeps the guns."

"Dad doesn't have guns," Angel reassured Puck, placing her hand gently on his arm.

"You just don't know where he keeps them," Brad laughed.

"Whatever," Angel giggled, before giving Puck and smile and a nod when he opened the front door for her, "Thank you."

"No problem," Puck said with a smile as he walked down the walkway to his truck and he opened the passenger door for her.

"Hey Puck?" Angel asked as she stared at the truck.

"Yeah?" Puck asked, hoping she didn't think it was dirty, he had cleaned his truck out today so that she wouldn't mind being in it.

"I can't climb into the truck," she giggled.

"Oh, right!" Puck said, he gently placed his hands on Angel's waist and lifted her up into the car, "There you go."

"Thank you," Angel said with a smile as she smoothed out her dress, "Your truck's cleaner than I thought it would be," she complimented.

Puck smiled, "I may be a boy, but that doesn't mean I'm a pig," he said with a chuckle as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Or you cleaned it today?" Angel giggled.

"How did you know?" Puck asked, putting the truck in reverse and pulling out of the driveway.

"It was just a guess," Angel laughed, "You were the one that confirmed it."

"Damn," Puck laughed as they started driving down the road.

"So where are we going?" Angel asked as she reached behind her to grab the seat belt and buckled herself in.

"It's a surprise," Puck said with a shrug, "but it's out of town so you might as well relax."

"Out of town?" Angel asked, "You're really pulling out all the stops."

"I aim to please," Puck said, shaking his head.

Angel laughed and leaned back in the seat, "We'll see."

* * *

"Wait!" Angel laughed, clapping her hands, as Puck pulled into the parking lot of the Italian restaurant he was bringing her to, "You really sang to her in Glee Club?"

"She didn't tell you about that?" Puck asked as he put the truck in park, turned it off, and got out walking over to the passenger side to lift Angel out, "I would have thought she'd have told you that," he said as he lifted her out, letting his hands stay on her waist for a little bit longer than necessary, but it didn't seem like Angel minded.

"Why would she tell me about that?" Angel asked as they started walking toward the door to the restaurant.

"Because I'm pretty sure it was the best moment of her life," Puck exclaimed.

"You certainly have a high opinion of yourself," Angel giggled as he opened the door for her and followed her in.

"Admit it," he said after he had given the host his name for the reservation and she lead them to their table, "You're having the best night of your life and we haven't even ordered yet."

Angel was honestly surprised when Puck pulled out her chair for her and pushed it in once she had sat down in it, "I am," she said with an honest smile, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"I'm good with secrets," Puck said with a nod as he sat down across the table from her.

"This is my first date," Angel whispered, leaning across the table so that she could ensure that only Puck could hear her.

"Wait, what?" Puck asked, honestly surprised.

"My first date," Angel repeated.

"Ever?" Puck asked, "You've never been out with a guy?"

"Ever and never," Angel repeated with a small smile, "And can you stop making it seem like such a big deal? I'm already embarrassed enough."

"Is that the real reason that you didn't want to take part in the date auction? It wasn't that it's a type of _prostitution_ or whatever you called it. It was because you didn't want your first date to go to a complete stranger, isn't it?"

Angel nodded, "That's also why I accused you of trying to ruin my life – I wasn't even sure if we were friends and then you bought my first date and I didn't know what to expect, I'm sorry."

Puck laughed and reached across the table, gently taking her hand, "You thought I was going to ruin your first date?" Angel nodded, but didn't say anything, "And have I?" Puck asked with a smile, letting her know that he already knew the answer to that question.

"Not at all," Angel said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "And you know it, Puckerman."

"Just wanted to hear you say it," Puck said with a smile as the waiter came over to take their dinner order.

* * *

"So what did you think of your first date, Angie?" Puck asked as he turned his truck into her neighborhood.

"It was great," Angel laughed, leaning in closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

"No problem," Puck said with a smile, turning his head so that he could place a kiss on the top of her head, but then he thought better of it, he didn't want to scare her off. "I'm just glad you had fun."

"Did you have fun?" Angel asked, tilting her head up to look at Puck's face.

Puck sighed; it was hard to concentrate on the road when Angel's plump, pink tinted lips were so close to his, "What?" he asked, slightly dazed.

"Did you have fun?" Angel asked again, slower this time and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, yeah," Puck said with a nod, "You're not bad at the whole dating thing, Harris."

"Thanks," Angel laughed as she turned her head away from Puck's head and faced the road again.

"Still don't get why you haven't gone on one before," Puck said, as he pulled the truck into Angel's driveway.

"I'm not as interesting as you think," Angel said with a shrug, unbuckling her seatbelt, but making no move to get out of the car, Puck figured that this was a good sign.

"You sure seem to interest the guys at McKinley High," Puck pointed out.

"I'm not their type," Angel said with a shrug, "They just think I am."

"They think you are?" Puck asked, laughter in his voice.

"They haven't figured it out yet," Angel said with a smirk.

"Figured what out, yet?" Puck asked, turning his upper body around so that he could face Angel, the added bonus was that in order to stay balanced he had to put his arm around Angel's seat.

Angel smiled and leaned closer to him, tilting her head and making him imagine that she was about to kiss him, "That I'm crazy," Angel giggled as she leaned away, "Absolutely crazy."

Puck started laughing, that had not been what he had expected, "You are crazy," he said with a nod, "I won't argue with that."

"I'm just waiting for that one guy who won't mind my crazy," Angel laughed, "Either that or I need to become normal."

"Don't hold your breath on either of those," Puck said with a smile.

"Hey!" Angel gasped as she leaned forward and lightly shoved Puck's side, pushing him toward the driver's side window, "That wasn't nice."

"And pushing me was?" Puck laughed before looking toward her house and seeing her brother looking out the window at them, "I should probably get you inside now," he said softly.

"Is Brad spying on us?" Angel groaned.

"You bet," Puck laughed, "He's the overprotective type, huh?"

"I don't understand why," Angel muttered, shaking her head, "I'm an NYC girl, we know how to take care of ourselves."

Puck smiled at her and leaned in close to her ear like he was going to tell her a secret, "Because he's your older brother," he whispered.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't take care of myself," Angel muttered.

"All I'm saying is that when Sarah gets old enough to start dating boys I'm going to be just as protective," Puck said with a shrug, "No matter how many times she says she can take care of herself," he added, lifting his hand to briefly tweak Angel's nose.

"Sarah?" Angel asked with a giggle as she tried to duck away from Puck's hand, "You have a little sister?"

"Yeah," Puck said with a nod as he opened his door, "She's eight now, so I've got a while before I have to worry about her dating though."

"She's lucky to have a big brother like you," Angel said softly as Puck lifted her out of the passenger seat and started walking her down the front walk toward the door.

"And you're lucky to have Brad," Puck pointed out as they stood on the front steps looking at each other.

After an awkward half a minute of silence Angel giggled, "Thanks for the date, Puck," she said softly, "I couldn't have asked for a better first date."

"No problem," Puck said with a smile as he leaned in and hugged Angel's small body. For a second Angel thought he was going to kiss her, and what surprised her even more than that thought was the realization that she wouldn't have minded it.

But shortly after she had come to that realization Puck pulled away and looked down at her with a friendly smile, "You should get inside before your brother comes out looking for you," he said softly.

"Yeah," Angel sighed, "I'll see you on Monday?" she asked as she turned toward the door.

Puck sighed, "Angel wait!" he said as he reached out, grabbing her hand and gently forcing her to turn around and face him again.

"Yes?" Angel asked, almost breathlessly, was he going to kiss her this time?

"Umm, goodnight," Puck said awkwardly before turning around and almost running back down the walkway to his truck.

"Good night," Angel whispered as she walked into her house.

"How was the date?" Brad asked the second he saw his little sister, he was laying on the couch in the living room, trying to look like he hadn't been spying on her a second before.

"Don't want to talk about it," Angel muttered, throwing herself down on top of her brother's legs.

"That bad, huh?" Brad asked.

"No," Angel sighed, "The complete opposite actually."

"Did you get your first kiss?" Brad asked, trying not to sound as interested as he really was.

"No," Angel whispered, standing up and heading toward the staircase, "Apparently the date didn't go as well as I thought it had."

Brad sighed, he was honestly happy that his sister had fun on her date and he really did feel bad about the fact that she seemed so upset about not getting kissed; but the big brother part of him was thrilled that she hadn't gotten kissed and he wouldn't have to beat up that Puckerman kid in school on Monday.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys!  
I really hoped that you liked this chapter and it wasn't too cliche or anything.  
Let me know! You've been doing really good with the reviews and I'd love if that kept up!  
Seriously... I'm updating faster (if you haven't noticed) and that is directly related to all of the positive feedback I get from you guys!  
So keep it up! Let me know what you think of the chapters, what you'd like to see more of, where you think this story should go, and all of those other things. Okay?  
Okay.  
Until next time, Happy reading!  
xoxo,  
Brook


	10. Why didn't you Kiss me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the recognizable characters, they belong to Fox. Angel is mine though... don't touch her.

The two songs featured in this chapter belong to The Proclaimers and Katy Perry.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"Tina?" Angel asked, the second the other girl answered her phone.

"_What's up, Angel?_" Tina asked, wondering what had stressed Angel out so much.

"Can I come over? I really need to talk to someone," Angel asked.

"_Sure,_" Tina said with a knowing smile, everyone in the Glee Club knew that Angel and Puck had had their date last night so she could only assume that Angel wanted to talk about Puck, "_Come on over._"

"Thanks!" Angel said before hanging up her phone and walking up Tina's front walkway to ring the doorbell.

"So I'm really confused," Tina laughed as she answered the door, "You just called me to ask if you could come over."

"Yeah," Angel sighed, putting her hands in her back pockets, "I kind of called you from your mailbox."

Tina laughed, "Well come on in, I assume you want to talk about your date with Puck last night?" she asked as she turned around and led Angel toward her bedroom.

"How did you know I went on a date with him?" Angel asked, surprised.

"We were all there when he bought the date with you," Tina pointed out patiently, "And I was leaving the school just in time to see you throw your shoes at him on Friday night."

"Oh," Angel said slowly, "Right. But how did you know it was last night?"

"The only thing Glee Club likes more than singing is inter-glee gossip," Tina explained as she sat down on her bed and nodded to it, letting Angel know that she could sit down too, "Puck told Matt, who told Santana, who told Brittney, who told Kurt, who told everyone."

"Great to know that things can stay private around here," Angel giggled as she sat down on the bed, "Well at least I don't have to go through the, _hey I went on a date with Puck last night_, crap."

"So how was it?" Tina asked, with a smile.

"Oh no," Angel laughed, shaking her head, "I'm not going to tell you what happened just so you can turn around and tell everyone in Glee."

"I would tell you that I won't tell anyone else, but that's a lie," Tina said with a joking smile.

"Exactly," Angel said, leaning in and placing her head on Tina's shoulder, "But I will tell you that it was a really good date."

"You know you're dying to tell me more about it," Tina laughed, "And it's only a matter of time before you cave and just tell me; even though you know that I'm going to tell the rest of the club."

"Fine," Angel laughed, knowing that Tina was right, talking about Puck had been why she had come over to Tina's anyway.

"I knew it!" Tina shrieked, clapping her hands together, "Now spill, Harris!"

"I totally didn't think it was going to be good," Angel said, shaking her head, "It was my first date, ever, and it was with Puck. I mean, I didn't even think that he knew how to date."

"Does he?" Tina asked, honestly wondering that herself, Puck had always been more about the sex than about the dating.

"Does he ever," Angel laughed, "he took me out of town for Italian. He held open doors, cleaned his truck, lifted me up into the truck since I'm so short, and he didn't even try to touch me inappropriately."

Tina laughed, "Was the date awkward?" she asked, seriously wondering how it went.

"Not at all," Angel said shaking her head, "It was great, and so much fun. It was honestly, the best first date I could have imagined."

"It sounds like the best first date I've ever heard about," Tina admitted.

"And when we got back to my house we sat in his truck and just talked. I've never felt so comfortable with anyone besides Mike. Did you know that he has a little sister?"

"Mike?" Tina asked, "Why do you sound surprised about that? You've known Mike for like a year right?"

"No, not Mike," Angel laughed, shaking her head, "Puck. Puckerman has a sister, her name's Sarah."

"And that's important because?" Tina asked, trying to get the significance of it all.

"It's not really," Angel said with a shrug, "It's just a fact that I didn't know before and it made me realize something. I don't know anything about Puck."

"Sure you do," Tina said with a smile, "You know that he's in Glee and that he plays sports."

"Yeah, yeah," Angel said, shaking her head, "And I know that he got Quinn pregnant and used to throw slushies in people's faces. But besides that, I don't know anything."

"That's all anyone really knows about him," Tina said with a shrug, "Well that and now we know that he has a little sister."

Angel smiled, "Yup, but after I found out that he had a little sister, he walked me over to my door and then the date was over."

"Why does it sound like you're upset about that?" Tina asked, picking up on the depressed tone in Angel's voice, "It sounds like it was an amazing date."

"I gave him several chances to kiss me," Angel whispered softly, "And he didn't."

"Well did you want him to kiss you?" Tina asked.

"Not at first," Angel muttered, "But then once I had thought about it I realized that I wouldn't have minded it. But he didn't."

"I'm sorry," Tina whispered, placing her hand gently on Angel's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"What's wrong with me?" Angel asked, turning her head to look at Tina, "Why didn't he want to kiss me?"

Tina sighed and shifted uncomfortably, "I don't really know what to tell you," she said softly, "Maybe you should try talking to a guy?"

"Who?" Angel asked, "I can't talk to Brad about this, I mean he's my brother."

"How about Mike?" Tina asked, "He's not your brother and you're really close to him."

"He doesn't like talking about things like that," Angel said with a shrug, "He says it makes things awkward and that I need to find a girl friend to talk about this stuff with."

"But you've never had to talk about something like this before with him," Tina said, confused about how Angel knew that Mike found it awkward.

"I tried to ask him about it earlier today," Angel shrugged, "But the second I said _date_ and _Puck_ he freaked out and said to go find a girl. And now you're telling me to go find a boy. I'm never going to find out what's wrong with me and why he didn't want to kiss me."

"Maybe you're just talking to the wrong boy," Tina suggested, "Finn and Puck used to be friends. He probably knows why Puck didn't want to kiss you. You should ask him."

"That's a good idea," Angel said with a slow nod, "I'm gonna do that," she said as she typed out a quick text telling Finn that she needed to talk to him during their first period class on Monday, "Thanks Tina."

"Anytime," Tina said with a soft smile, "Now, let's go make cookies or something."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Angel giggled, allowing Tina to grab her arm and pull her downstairs toward the kitchen.

* * *

"So what's up?" Finn asked the next morning when he slid into his seat next to Angel in their history class.

"I need to talk to you about my date with Puck," Angel whispered in response, leaning closer to Finn to make sure that no one else heard what they were talking about, or more specifically who they were talking about.

"I'm not sure if I'm the best person to talk to about this," Finn whispered back, "I mean Puck and I aren't really friends anymore."

"But I have no one else to talk to," Angel moaned, "I can't talk to my brother, Mike told me to find a girl friend, Tina didn't know what to say so she told me to talk to you about it."

Finn sighed, as much as he didn't want to talk about Puck, he could tell that Angel really was freaking out about something and she felt like she had no one else to talk to about it. "So what's going on?" he asked, trying to ignore the fact that he smiled when he saw her eyes light up with happiness.

"Okay," Angel whispered, leaning in even closer to Finn, "So the date was absolutely amazing, I couldn't have asked for a better one, but I must have screwed up somehow or something."

"Why do you say that?" Finn asked, trying to imagine how Angel could have messed something up and coming up short.

"He didn't kiss me good night," Angel whispered simply, surprising Finn with the fact that she didn't try to beat around the bush, "And then he just said good night and practically ran back to his truck. I thought it was a really good date, but I must have messed it up somehow."

"I find that hard to believe," Finn said with a friendly smile.

"I'm not perfect," Angel pointed out, "I'm kind of crazy and I make a lot of mistakes."

"I'm sure you do," Finn said with a nod, "And, believe me; I know that you're crazy, Mike's told us some stories."

"Then why is it so hard to believe that I messed something up?" Angel asked, biting her lip nervously and looking confused.

"Because Puck doesn't date," Finn pointed out, simply, "I'm pretty sure that he doesn't even know how to."

"Oh, believe me," Angel whispered, "He knows how to date."

"I didn't need to know that," Finn laughed, "But thanks. So what do you think you did to mess it up?"

"I don't know," Angel sighed, "And that's the problem. He said I wasn't bad at the whole dating thing, but he didn't want to kiss me. Am I that hideous?"

"Angel," Finn sighed, "You know that you're not hideous. Don't be ridiculous."

"I know I'm not ugly," Angel sighed, "But then what is it? What's wrong with me? There has to be something that is absolutely disgusting about me if Puck, the guy who will jump anything with boobs didn't want to kiss me."

"Well that's true," Finn joked until he saw the look on Angel's face, "Chill, Ang, I was just joking. Did you ever think that maybe it was something that's wrong with Puck and not you?"

"What could be wrong with Puck?" Angel asked, "Every girl at school secretly wants him."

"He doesn't know how to date," Finn pointed out, "And he's a player, as a guy I'm all for that, but according to Rachel that means that there's something in his life that he's not happy about and he's trying to fill that hole with girls."

"Or maybe he just hasn't found the right one yet," Angel pointed out, "I'm not saying that I'm here, but I don't like psychobabble."

Finn laughed at the disgusted look on Angel's face, "I wish I could help, Angel," he whispered, "But Puck and I really haven't talked since the whole Quinn thing; I don't know what goes on in his head anymore."

"I know," Angel said with a nod, "I was just hoping that I would be able to find out what was wrong with me without having to ask Puck myself."

"You're going to have to ask Puck yourself," Finn pointed out, "I'm sorry."

"Hoping you would know was a long shot anyway," Angel admitted with a smile, "But thanks for trying to help me out."

Finn opened his mouth to say "You're welcome," but was cut off by the history teacher, Mr. Turner, "Hudson, Harris! Do you have something to share with the entire class?" he called from the front of the room.

"No Sir," Angel replied with a quick, nervous shake of her head.

"Well then," Mr. Turner said harshly, "I suggest that both of you keep your mouths shut. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Finn and Angel exclaimed in unison, turning to briefly smile at each other before getting back to taking notes.

* * *

"Hey Puck?" Angel called, catching up with him in the hallway before Glee, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Puck said with a nod as he turned around and followed her down the hall way, "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk about our date," Angel said, shifting nervously, "Is that okay?"

"Sure," Puck nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I just, it's really stupid actually, forget I said anything," Angel rambled, "Nevermind."

"Angel," Puck laughed, reaching out and putting his hands on her shoulders, "Calm down and just tell me what's going on. Why are you so nervous?"

"I just, it's really stupid, but why didn't you kiss me at the end of our date?"

Puck laughed, "You're all nervous and upset about that?" he asked, that was the last thing he had expected to come out of her pretty little mouth.

"You're avoiding the question," Angel pointed out, "Why can't anybody just answer the question?"

"You've asked other people about this?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I tried to talk to Mike about it, but he wouldn't listen. So I asked Tina who told me to ask Finn about it and Finn told me to ask you. I was honestly trying to avoid asking you at all costs."

"Wow," Puck breathed, "You really are crazy," he added, shaking his head and laughing.

"This isn't funny," Angel cried, stomping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest, "Stop laughing! And stop avoiding the question! Why didn't you kiss me?"

Puck sighed; he didn't really know how to answer this question. He could lie and say that he hadn't wanted to kiss her. He could say that he didn't deserve to take her first kiss and that would have sent her straight into his bed, which is what he had wanted when he first met her – but he wasn't sure if he wanted that anymore. He could tell her the truth which was that he didn't want to mess things up between them so he took it slow – but who would believe that, he wasn't even sure if he believed it.

So he settled for a half lie.

"I didn't think you wanted me to," he said with a shrug, "I mean you made such a big deal about me taking your first date so I figured you wouldn't have wanted me to take your first kiss too." He looked down at Angel's crestfallen face, "Did you want me to kiss you?" he asked, lifting his hand so that he could brush some of her hair out of her eyes.

Angel crossed her arms over her chest again, but did not step away from Puck's hand. He smiled at that. She sighed as she settled for her own lie to answer his question, "I didn't want you to kiss me, but it would have been nice to know that I was worth a try."

Puck gently cupped Angel's cheek in his hand for a brief second before he began laughing, "You really are crazy. Absolutely crazy."

"Am I ugly?" Angel asked, "Or is there something utterly disgusting about my personality? Is that why you didn't want to kiss me?"

"Would you stop?" Puck asked, laughter still in his voice, "There's nothing wrong with you, I just didn't want to ruin your first kiss."

Angel huffed, but then she smiled, "Thank you," she whispered, reaching up and wrapping her arms around Puck's neck, "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" Puck chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a brief squeeze before pulling away, "I didn't do anything."

"You cared about how I felt and how I would feel," Angel explained, "You cared about me, thank you."

"Well then, you're welcome."

"So we're friends?" Angel asked, looking up at Puck through her long lashes.

"Friends," Puck said with a smile although he wanted to be more, he just wasn't sure if that was really what Angel had wanted, or if she had been telling the truth when she said she just wanted to know if she was worth the effort.

"Okay," Angel said with a smile before patting Puck's shoulder, "We should probably head over to Glee Club, huh?" she asked, starting to walk toward the choir room.

"Glee, right," Puck agreed, following Angel into the choir room.

"Hey guys, nice of you to join us," Will said as the two of them walked into the room.

"Ten bucks says they were kissing in the hallway," Matt whispered to the other Glee Clubbers.

"Shut up!" Mike hissed, "I don't need to think about that!"

"Sorry Mr. Shue," Angel said, looking down at her feet, "What'd we miss?"

"We're taking a break from the Disney songs this week," Will told Puck and Angel.

"I don't think we should do that," Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest, "We should be working on stuff for sectionals if we're not doing Disney songs, but no one asked me."

"Anyway," Will added, "I've paired everyone up with someone else that they wouldn't usually sing with. Angel you're with Finn and Puck you're paired with Tina. You'll be doing two songs this week; one sung by a girl and one sung by a guy. But here's the catch, the girl in the group has to sing the guy song and the guy in the group has to sing the girl song."

"But all songs sung by girls are about liking boys and stuff," Puck pointed out as he made his way to his seat.

"That's the challenge," Will said excitedly, "Each group has to find a way to change the songs into something that can be sung by the opposite gender."

"Well this is going to be fun," Angel muttered as she sat down next to Finn, "What kind of songs are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Well I figured that you could choose the song that you were going to sing and I'd pick the one I'd sing."

"That works," Angel said with a nod, "I already know what song I want to sing."

"Mr. Shue said that you could sing the chorus of my song and I could do the same with yours, I don't know if that'll work though, it really depends on what songs we choose."

"Finn?" Angel questioned, "Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know," Finn admitted, "This is just, it's a really weird assignment and I don't want to look like a fool or something."

"Because you definitely didn't look like a fool when you guys did Gaga last year," Angel laughed.

"How do you know about that?" Finn asked, surprised.

"First of all, I was at McKinley by then, I was the one who did Mike's Kiss make-up, thank you very much. And secondly, Kurt loves making Glee scrap books."

Finn nodded, "He did take the Gaga thing a little too seriously."

"I thought it was really cute," Angel admitted with a shy smile, "The only thing I love more than Mike is a gay guy who is totally okay with being one of the girls."

Finn shrugged, "If you say so," he muttered before changing the subject, "So what song were you thinking about singing?"

"Have you ever heard 'Five Hundred Miles' by the Proclaimers?" Angel asked, "It's a pretty old song," she added when Finn shook his head, "But it's really sweet and would be really easy to turn it into a girl song. What about you?"

"You can't laugh," Finn said sternly.

"I promise, I won't laugh," Angel said, holding her hand up.

"California Girls," Finn said with a nod.

"But that's sung by the Beach Boys," Angel said slowly, wondering how stupid Finn really was, "They were a boy band."

"Not the one by Katy Perry," Finn said, letting Angel know that he had expected her to think he was talking about the one by the Beach Boys, "And you can even sing the chorus for that one, because that's the only part of the song that I couldn't quite figure out how to change."

"Sounds like a plan," Angel said with a smile, "I honestly can't wait until Thursday, I like this assignment."

"You would," Finn said fondly as the two of them left the choir room.

* * *

"Okay," Will said at Thursday's Glee practice, "First up are Finn and Angel. Are you two ready?"

"You know it, Mr. Shue," Angel laughed as she and Finn stood up and walked to the front of the classroom, "First up, we're going to sing my song," she said, "It's an old song that some of you might not know, but I love it. It's called 'Five Hundred Miles' by the Proclaimers."

"[Angel:]When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,  
I'm gonna be the girl who wakes up next you  
When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who goes along with you  
If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver up, whatever that means,  
I'm gonna be the girl who's havering to you

[both:]But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
[Angel:]Just to be the girl who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

[Angel:]When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who's working hard for you  
And when the money, comes in for the work I do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you  
[A(f):]When I come home(When I come home), well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who comes back home to you  
And if I grow-old,(When I grow-old) well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who's growing old with you

[both:]But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
[Angel:]Just to be the girl who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

[A(F):]da da da (da da da)  
da da da (da da da)

[both:]Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

[A(F):]da da da (da da da)  
da da da (da da da)

[both:]Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

[Angel:]When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who's lonely without you  
And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna Dream about the time when I'm with you  
[A(F):]When I go out(When I go out), well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who goes along with you  
And when I come home(When I come home), yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who comes back home with you  
I'm gonna be the girl who's coming home with you

[both:]But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
[Angel:]Just to be the girl who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

[A(F):]da da da (da da da)  
da da da (da da da)

[both:]Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

[A(F):]da da da (da da da)  
da da da (da da da)

[both:]Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

[both:]And I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
[Angel:]Just to be the girl who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door."

Puck smiled and clapped with the rest of the kids in the club, it was obvious from the way Angel had been jumping around and dancing that she had had a lot of fun up there with the song and it was honestly a good song.

"My song doesn't really need an introduction," Finn said with a shrug as the band began to play the music.

"[Finn:] I know a place where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild, there must be something in the water  
Sipping gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys break their necks trying to creep a little sneak peek

[Finn:]You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close to the golden coast  
Once you party with them, you'll be falling in love  
[Angel:] Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[Angel:] California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock  
West coast represent, now put your hands up  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[Finn:] Sex on a beach they don't mind sand in their stilettos  
they freak in my jeep, Snoop Doggy dog on the stereo

[Finn:]You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close to the golden coast  
Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love  
[Angel:] Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[Angel:] California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock  
West Coast represent, now put your hands up  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."

"I don't really know how to respond to that," Will said after a moment of complete silence once they had finished Finn's song.

"I do," Mercedes interrupted, "That was tight!"

"Don't get me wrong," Will added, "It was great, just not something I pictured you singing, Finn."

"I'm trying to come out of my shell a bit, Mr. Shue," Finn said with a smile.

Angel smiled and leaned in, raising her hand to pinch Finn's cheek, "You were great," she cooed in a joking baby voice before walking back to her seat and laughing at the bright red color that was spreading across Finn's cheeks.

Puck couldn't help, but clench his jaw and fists when he saw that, "Hey?" Quinn hissed, "What's wrong? You were the one that went on a date with her. I heard it went well. What's the deal?"

"She wants to be just friends," Puck hissed back, "And stupidly, I agreed."

"That's easy to fix," Quinn said with a wave of her hand, "All you have to do is make her see that being friends is the last thing in the world that she wants."

"And how do I do that?" Puck, all but, growled.

"You're smart, and you can occasionally be charming," Quinn said with a smile, "You'll figure it out."

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
Please take the time to review. I honestly love hearing from you guys!  
Until next time, Happy Reading!  
xoxo,  
Brook


	11. A Kiss for Good Luck

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the recognizable characters... they (sadly) belong to Fox. Angel Harris however, is mine. (Fox: she's still for sale if you want her.)

* * *

~.~.~.~.~  


* * *

On Monday there were only four more days until the Disney concert for the kids at the elementary school and the Glee Club kids couldn't have been more excited.

They knew that they were ready, they had somehow found a way to perfect the songs and the dances the only thing they hadn't figured out yet was the costumes.

"I think we should dress like different Disney characters!" Rachel exclaimed, "The girls could dress up like Disney princesses and the boys could dress up like princes or Peter Pan or something."

"Rach," Angel sighed, "You know I love you, but that would be a bit expensive wouldn't it?"

"People's parents could make them for us," Rachel said with a shrug.

"Like that time your dads made you a Lady Gaga dress?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My mom made me a pretty good dress though," Rachel said with a shrug, "It was really good actually."

"I didn't know you had a mom," Angel said, turning her head to glance at her friend.

Rachel waved her hand in the air, "Doesn't matter, all she really turned out to be was an egg donor."

"Oh, Rach, I'm sorry," Angel sighed sadly.

"Moving back to costumes," Quinn snapped from behind them, "I have an idea."

"Let's hear it, Quinn," Will called from the front of the room.

"I was in the mall the other day and I passed JC Penny and there was a bunch of red, strapless dresses with white polka dots on them on sale for like fifteen dollars."

"I like that!" Rachel started clapping and bouncing in her seat, "It's got this Minnie Mouse vibe going on!"

"And what about the boys?" Will asked.

"Red shirts and dark jeans?" Angel said with a shrug, "I mean if the girls are going to be channeling Minnie Mouse then the boys should be simple, don't need to overdo it, you know?"

"I like it," Puck said with a shrug, "I don't really want to be prancing around the stage in front of a bunch of kids dressed as Peter Pan or Mickey Mouse or something."

"Me neither," Finn said with a shrug, "That would be really weird."

"Where's your spirit?" Rachel asked, looking around at the boys in the choir room, "This is for fundraising for the club!"

"I like the idea of downplaying the boys though," Will said with a shrug.

"Fine," Rachel muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, "Whatever you guys want. But when this show is a disaster and the children hate and cry over it won't be my fault."

"Don't be such a drama queen," Angel said, friendly laughter in her voice.

"I just want everything to be perfect," Rachel moaned, trying to get the rest of the club to understand just how important Glee was to her and how important this concert was.

"It will be," Angel laughed at her friend, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder, "Don't worry Rachel, we won't embarrass you."

"You better not," Rachel muttered, and then when she turned to look at her best friend and saw that Angel was trying not to burst out laughing she let out a snort and started laughing, "I'm sorry guys," she said, shaking her head and looking at the ground, "I'm just a little stressed."

"Go figure," Angel laughed, rolling her eyes and reaching out for Rachel's hand, "But it's okay Rach, we understand."

"Speak for yourself," Santana said from the back row in a cruel tone.

Angel turned around to glare at Santana, but Puck beat her to the punch, "Like you've never freaked out over something lame before," he said, turning around to laugh at Santana.

"Come on guys!" Will called from the front of the room, "Cool it!"

Angel turned her head in Puck's direction and smiled at him, "Thank you," she mouthed to him while giving a light squeeze to Rachel's hand.

"No problem," Puck mouthed back, sending her one of his most charming smiles, but she had already turned to face the front of the room and she missed the smile. Puck groaned, how was she going to decide she liked him if she completely missed every charming thing that he did?

"Everyone needs to just calm down," Will told the kids, "You guys are ready for this; all you need to do is to get the costumes. So I won't see you until Thursday, we'll do a dress rehearsal and then on Friday we'll do the concert."

"And then next week we can start working on songs for sectionals!" Rachel cheered, jumping up and down in her chair and clapping her hands together.

"Hey sweetie," Angel whispered, leaning closer to Rachel and placing her hands on top of Rachel's and keeping her from clapping her hands together, "You should really calm down, huh?"

"So have a good week, I'll see you guys on Thursday," Will said, clapping his hands together and nodding, letting the kids know that it was okay for them to leave.

Puck picked up his bag quickly, hoping to catch up with Angel on her way out of the school, but Rachel and Kurt had beat him to it. He ended up walking behind the three of them as they linked arms and skipped out of the school.

* * *

Puck was on his way to his truck after football practice on Tuesday when he saw someone laying on the hood of it, a short girl with auburn hair, "Hey Angel," he laughed as he got closer to it, "What are you up to?"

"Laying on the hood of your truck and looking at the clouds," Angel said with a shrug, "Waiting for you?"

"How did you get up there?" Puck asked as he climbed onto the hood next to her and leaned back on the sun-warmed metal, "You're definitely not tall enough to climb up on your own."

"I'm not a child," Angel muttered, crossing her arms over her chest jokingly, "I am perfectly capable of climbing onto the hood of a truck."

"How did you get up here?" Puck asked, turning his head to look at Angel, a smile on his face.

"I asked one of the basketball players," Angel said with a shrug, "I don't know, just wanted to talk to you and standing next to your truck seemed lame."

"What do you want to talk about?" Puck asked, his eyes roving over her face for some kind of sign that she might have decided that she didn't want to be just friends anymore. But that was a long shot, it had only been a day, and none of his tricks seemed to work on Angel.

"I don't know," Angel said, uncomfortably, "This was a stupid idea, I'm sorry," she added as she tried to sit up and slide off the hood of the truck.

"So the clouds?" Puck asked, grabbing her hand and stopping her from leaving.

Angel laughed and lay back down, "Ever since I was little I used to love looking for shapes in the clouds," she said with a smile, "When my mom was still around she'd bring me up to the roof of our building during the summer so that we could look at them."

"When your mom was around?" Puck asked, catching onto the girl's wording, "What happened? Did she die?"

"I wish," Angel said with a harsh laugh, "That would have honestly been better."

"Way to be harsh," Puck chuckled, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Angel shook her head no, but then she nodded, "My dad says that I should talk about it, I just don't like to."

"What happened?" Puck asked, "Nasty divorce or something?"

"No," Angel said, shaking her head, "She just left."

"How old were you?" Puck asked, pity in his voice.

"Five," Angel said after taking in a huge breath, "She dropped me off at kindergarten and told me that she would pick me up after school, and then she never did."

"What did you do?" Puck asked, reaching out and gently taking Angel's hand.

"I waited," Angel said with a shrug, lacing her fingers through Puck's, "And I waited, and then my teacher finally drove me home at six."

"Your dad didn't pick you up?" Puck asked, wondering how a little girl's father could not pick his abandoned daughter up from school.

"He forgot about me," Angel said with a shrug, "Brad came home from school on the bus and was freaking out when he realized that our mother wasn't there. He was too busy dealing with Brad's freak out to remember that I was supposed to be home by that time too."

"That must have been horrible," Puck said softly, giving her hand a squeeze, "I'm so sorry."

Angel shook her head, "Being forgotten I could forgive, I could even understand being forgotten. What was bad was feeling like it had been my fault that she left. My dad tried to explain that it was his fault, not mine, but it never worked. I always assumed that it was me that chased her away."

"Why'd she leave?" Puck asked.

"Brad says that she left because she was like half my dad's age and she had all of these big dreams that were getting further and further away from coming true, so she just left. She spent some time in New York trying to make her dreams come true, and when that didn't work she left."

"She just left?" Puck asked, "Where'd she go?"

"She came here," Angel said with a shrug, "She and my dad went to high school here. She came back and we didn't hear from her again until we moved here. And then suddenly all she wanted to do was be part of our lives. And I couldn't forgive her, I can't. I hate her for leaving me and I hate her for trying to force her way into my life now."

Puck noticed that she was crying, but he knew Angel well enough to know that she wouldn't want him to draw attention to it, "So why would it be easier for you if she had died?" he asked, he had been wondering this since she had started sharing her story.

"When a parent dies you know that they didn't leave you because they wanted to, they left you because they had to. She left me because she didn't want me. Something about me wasn't good enough for her."

"I'm sure that's not true," Puck reassured her, "It can't be."

"You'd be surprised," Angel said, shaking her head, "My mom doesn't honestly have a maternal bone in her body, the only reason she wants to be part of our life now is probably because we're too close to her to ignore and her few friends who know about the family she abandoned probably looked down on her."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Puck asked.

Angel shook her head and pointed up into the sky, "That one looks like a lion."

Puck shook his head and laughed, he wanted to ask her more, but he knew better than that, her abrupt change of subject was enough to tell him that she was done talking about her mom, "That one looks like a motorcycle," he chuckled, pointing at another cloud formation.

Angel squeezed his hand for a brief second, silently thanking him for understanding that she was done talking, "I've always wanted to ride on a motorcycle," she admitted with a giggle.

"Look at that," Puck laughed, poking her side, "The good girl has a bad side."

"Must be why I like you so much," Angel giggled before she heard what she actually said and stopped laughing, "As friends, I mean," she said sternly.

"Of course," Puck laughed, "Little known secret," he added, "I'm getting a motorcycle license."

"Shut up," Angel laughed, gently shoving him in the side.

"Hey!" Puck laughed, as he slid off the hood of the truck, "What is with all of the shoving? You're a big bully!"

Angel laughed, "That's not true," she said as she held out her hand to help him back onto the hood of the truck, "And you know it."

"Whatever you say, little one," Puck laughed, leaning in and wrapping his arm around Angel's neck so that he could pull her closer and give her a noogie sandwich, "Whatever you say."

"Don't call me that!" Angel laughed, "Or I will push you off the truck again."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Puck asked, leaning closer to Angel.

"Both," she laughed as she leaned away from him, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Puck laughed and hopped off the hood of the truck, "Do you need a ride home?" he asked as he held his hand out to Angel.

"No thanks," Angel laughed as Puck lifted her off the hood of the truck, "I was waiting for my brother to get out of soccer practice anyway."

"Oh," Puck said with a nod, "I have a question," he added as Angel started to walk away.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around and brushing some hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear, "What's up?" she asked.

"We've got a football game on Thursday evening, after the Glee dress rehearsal, do you think maybe you could come and watch? And then we could go out to eat or something," he asked, almost nervously.

"Sure," Angel said with a nod, "That sounds like fun. I'll call Rachel and the others and see if they want to come to, a group bonding thing, you know?"

"That works," Puck said with a nod even though that's not really what he had wanted, "Well I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked when he saw Brad making his way across the parking lot.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Angel said with a smile and then she surprised both of them by skipping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thanks Puck," she laughed.

"For what?" Puck asked, confused, he hadn't done anything worth thanking over.

"For looking for shapes in the clouds with me," Angel said, gesturing up at the sky, "And for the other thing."

"No problem," Puck laughed, sticking his hands in his pockets, "Call me anytime you need to look at the clouds again, I'm your man."

"Sure you are," Angel giggled as she walked away, "See you tomorrow Puckerman!" she called, turning around briefly to flash a smile at him.

"So you and Puckerman?" Brad asked as Angel climbed into his jeep.

"Are just friends," Angel said at the same time that Brad exclaimed, "Totally called it!"

"Called what?" Angel laughed at the same time that Brad sighed out an, "Oh."

"Called what?" Angel asked again, "Come on Brad, tell me!"

"Nothing," Brad laughed with a knowing smile, "Don't worry about it."

"Whatever," Angel laughed, shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest, "Are you going to start driving or what?"

* * *

"No no no no!" Rachel screamed, "This is all wrong!"

"Rachel," Kurt sighed, "It is not all wrong. It's fine."

"That song was horrible!" Rachel exclaimed, "It sucked!"

"Aren't dress rehearsals supposed to suck?" Angel asked, rolling her eyes and chewing on her finger nails. "That's what my theater friends always told me. They said that if the dress rehearsal was a complete disaster that meant that the show was going to be amazing."

"But this isn't theater, this is Glee!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel it was fine," Will said, laughter in his voice, "I think you guys were really good, especially with that swing number in _Friend Like Me_. Thanks for the moves Angel."

"No problem, Mr. Shue," Angel said with a wave of her hand.

"Okay guys, good job tonight," Will said, clapping his hands together, "Now go home, relax, do something fun, but go to bed early! You need to be ready to perform tomorrow!"

"Yes, Mr. Shue," the kids groaned as they began to pack up their stuff, "We will."

"So are we still going to the game?" Rachel asked Angel on their way out of the choir room.

"Definitely," Angel laughed, "But first we're going to go to my house to get ready, okay? Then we're going to meet up with the rest of the club at the game."

"Why do we have to get ready?" Rachel asked, "I think I look fine."

"No," Angel said, shaking her head, "You look okay, but I'm going to make you gorgeous. Now what are McKinley's colors?"

"You've been coming here for almost a year and you still don't know the school colors?" Rachel asked with a giggle, "That's really lame, Angel."

"Red and white," Puck told her, leaning in and placing his head on her shoulder.

"Hey Puck," Angel giggled, reaching up and running her hand over his mohawk, "Good luck at your game tonight."

"Thanks, Ang," Puck laughed, pulling away from her and walking in front of her, "Kiss for good luck?" he asked jokingly.

Angel stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well," she laughed, "Since from what I hear you guys need all the luck you can get."

"Not fair," Puck chuckled.

"You'll be fine," Rachel laughed as Angel stepped forward and stood on her tip toes grabbing Puck's face in her small hands and bending it down so that she could kiss his forehead, "Good luck, Puckerman," she said with a giggle.

"One more?" Puck called after the two girls as they started skipping down the hallway, "No then?" he asked, chuckling, "It's okay, one will be enough."

"See you at the game, Puck," Angel laughed as she and Rachel left the school.

"So what's going on with you two?" Rachel asked as the two of them climbed into her Volkswagen beetle.

"Nothing," Angel said with a shrug, "We're friends."

"That seemed a little more than friendly," Rachel laughed, nodding her head toward the school as they drove out of the parking lot, "That seemed a lot more than friendly."

"But it wasn't," Angel said with a shrug, "Just friends."

"Whatever you say," Rachel laughed, shaking her head, "Just to let you know the rest of us are taking bets on how long it takes the two of you to finally come to your senses and start dating."

"Whatever you say," Angel laughed, leaning back in her seat, "Now tell me about your date with that Benny guy."

"Oh no," Rachel groaned, "Anything but that."

"Come on," Angel laughed, "You haven't told anyone about your date, everyone else has told the club about their dates."

"Mine wasn't a real date," Rachel said, shaking her hair and pushing some hair out of her face, "It was more of an excuse for Ben to try to figure out what kind of underwear I wear."

"That bad, huh?" Angel asked.

"He purposefully dropped things under the table so that he could try to look up my skirt," Rachel said, rolling her eyes as she pulled the bug into Angel's neighborhood.

"Well all the boys at school do that," Angel said with a laugh.

"Thanks for that little piece of information," Rachel said, giving a shudder, "I'm going to try to pretend that you never told me that, okay?"

"Okay," Angel laughed, "Now let's get into my house, I need to make you hot!"

"Hot?" Rachel asked, "Why?"

"Because we're going to get you some hot football boy toy," Angel giggled, unlocking her front door.

"I am quite capable of finding my own _boy toy_," Rachel said with a small smile, "I don't need to look hot."

"Rachel," Angel sighed, "I love the way you dress, it is honestly very cute, but you look like a five-year-old."

"Is that a problem?" Rachel asked, as she followed Angel up the stairs to her room, "My dads happen to like the way that I dress."

"Because it makes sure that there is no chance that you will ever get laid," Angel laughed, "So dads love things like that. My dad would be thrilled to send me to school in a pair of garbage man coveralls every day for that very reason."

"Woah!" Rachel gasped as she looked at Angel's closet, "He's certainly outfitted you in everything except those coveralls."

"That's more my mom than my dad," Angel said with a shrug, "She thinks that the fastest way back into my life is to fill my closet with clothes."

"That would win me over," Rachel laughed.

"Sure, sure," Angel laughed, "You say that now, it'll change when you're in my situation."

"I wish I could be in your situation," Rachel laughed as she grabbed a tight, purple dress off of the closet rod, "This dress is amazing."

"You can borrow it anytime," Angel said with a wave of her hand, "But tonight we're looking for red and white combinations. Let's go, red's toward the back and white's on the side."

"You color code your closet?" Rachel laughed, "You are way more insane than I thought you were."

"I have a map too," Angel added, holding up a piece of paper in front of Rachel's face.

"I thought you were joking!" Rachel laughed as she looked at the paper Angel was waving in front of her face, "You're serious?"

"Wouldn't want to get lost in there," Angel said with a shrug.

"It's a square room," Rachel said, slowly as if she was talking to a very young child.

"Yeah, but this way I am able to find exactly what I'm looking for as soon as I walk into the room. Keeps me from having problems finding exactly what I'm looking for. I made the map after I had to ask my brother to pick out a dress for me for my date with Puck. I was convinced that I had nothing to wear."

"So what are we looking for?" Rachel asked, giving up and coming to terms with the fact that Angel was crazy and she was going to make her dress up for the game; there was no point in fighting it any longer.

"Skinny jeans are in the dresser in the back," Angel said, consulting her map and pointing to the dresser in question, "You're really lucky that we're practically the same size," she added.

"You have to look at your map?" Rachel asked, as she followed Angel's directions to the dresser, "That's really sad."

"The really dark ones are in the bottom drawer," Angel added, "And yes, I'm still getting the hang of everything."

"You are insane," Rachel laughed, "And that's coming from me."

"We're two of a kind," Angel laughed, "My sister from another mister, or whatever it is that people say."

"Please don't ever say that again," Rachel laughed as the two of them started to get ready for the game.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Author's Note: So this is the last chapter that you guys get for the next two weeks.  
I'm leaving in about thirty minutes for Australia! (Well, actually, I'm taking a plane to California first... and then AUSTRALIA)  
But I hope you guys liked this chapter enough to wait until I come back. The story's going to get exciting soon!  
Please review (What can I say? I'm a review whore (not really) but I do love them)  
And thank you guys that have been so loyal to this story! I've heard several times that this is your favorite Puck/OC story and that makes me really happy! So thank you for that!  
You keep being great readers and I'll keep writing!  
Have a **GREAT** two weeks and then come back for more updates!  
Until next time, Happy Reading!  
xoxo,  
Brook


	12. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the recognizable characters. They belong to Fox and I do not have enough money to buy them so I can only borrow. Angel, however, is mine and no one is allowed to borrow her.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Puck looked around the stands, there were ten minutes until the game began and he still couldn't see Angel and Rachel. His eyes roved the stands and they met Quinn's. She caught his questioning gaze and she looked around the group of Glee kids and shrugged, "I don't know," she mouthed to him, shaking her head.

But the second he looked away from the blonde his eyes found what he was looking for; a short brunette and a girl with auburn hair were walking down the stairs toward the rest of the Glee kids. He smiled and Angel's answering grin was enough to let him know that she was truly happy to be there.

"Good luck!" Angel screamed, cupping her hands around her mouth to make sure that the sound of her scream traveled across the field.

Puck laughed, and shook his head, opening his mouth to scream his thanks back to her, but coach Tanaka beat him to the yelling, "Puckerman!" he yelled, "Get back on the field and start practicing!"

Angel started giggling as she watched Tanaka yell at Puck, "So they take football here very seriously, huh?" she asked as she sat down between Quinn and Rachel.

"You have no idea," Quinn laughed, "And no one understands it because their team completely sucks," she said with a shrug.

"Not like the Cheerios," Rachel said, "They're the real reason people come to the football games, to watch the cheer leaders."

"Well that's what it's like at most schools," Angel laughed before she turned around to look at Quinn, "Do you miss being a Cheerio?" she asked, "You had already quit by the time I got here, but I've looked in old year books and you looked like you had so much fun."

Quinn shrugged, "It was a lot of fun," she admitted, "Thanks for reminding me of what I'm now missing out on."

"Oh God!" Angel gasped, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to do that, I was just wondering. Forget I asked. I really am sorry."

"Oh chill out," Quinn laughed, waving her hand and gently placing it on Angel's shoulder for a brief second, "I was joking. I do miss it," she said with a slow nod, "But I'm having more fun with Glee than I ever had with the Cheerios. Just don't tell any of them," she added with a conspiratorial wink.

"So why do you miss them?" Angel asked, honestly not understanding what there was to miss.

"They were my family," Quinn said with a shrug, "They were a fake and superficial family, but they were my family for two years."

"And Glee's not your family?" Angel asked, trying to figure out what was going on in this girl's head, "I mean you've been with them for almost a year and a half."

"Glee is my family," Quinn said with a sigh and a small smile, "But I don't know, there's something different about the Cheerios from Glee. Cheerios kept me on my toes, I was never honestly comfortable with my position in Cheerios. And that whole, being on my toes thing, all the time, it was kind of fun. Does that make sense?"

Angel nodded, "No, that makes some sense. I used to love that about New York."

"What's New York like?" Quinn asked, "I've only been once and it was for a Cheerios competition we didn't really get to see much of New York."

"It's okay," Angel said with a shrug, "I mean it's not everything that the TV shows make it up to be, Gossip Girl lies. But it's a lot of fun, there's always something to do, somewhere to go, and someone new to hang out with."

"Did you ever go to movie premieres?" Quinn asked, leaning forward, trying to show just how interested she was in what she was asking.

"I mean I never got into them," Angel said, "But I'd stalk them," she admitted with a laugh, "I'd show up early and get as close as possible to the red carpet. I got Chris Pine's autograph once."

"Chris Pine?" Quinn asked, "Who's he?"

"Who's he? Who's he?" Angel asked, "He was Captain Kirk in the newest Star Trek movie. He's amazingly hot for an old guy."

"An old guy?" Rachel asked, "Isn't he like only thirty?"

"That's old," Angel said with a shrug, "Too old for me! But I like looking at him. I could honestly stare at that man all day and still not get enough."

"Anyone you like a bit closer to home?" Quinn asked, all of the Glee kids were taking bets on how long it would take Puck and Angel to start dating. She figured that she could do some recon for Puck.

"Not really," Angel said, not sure if she was lying or not as she followed Quinn's gaze onto the football field, "But it seems that someone has some interest closer to home," Angel teased, bumping her shoulder into Quinn's.

"Finn?" Quinn asked with a shrug, "Our time has passed."

"You're not happy about that," Angel pointed out, hearing the sadness in Quinn's voice, "What's up?"

"I'm pretty sure that Finn was the one for me," Quinn whispered as the football game started, "But I messed it up, like really messed it up."

"Forgiveness is a funny thing," Angel said in a voice that she thought resembled what fortune cookie writers sounded like.

"Whatever you say," Quinn said, rolling her eyes, "Now, I'm pretty sure that Puck wants you to start watching the game again."

"I hadn't been watching it to begin with," Angel laughed as she turned toward the field and waved at Puck to let him know that she was watching him.

"I've never seen Puck get so into someone," Kurt whispered to Mercedes as he ran his fingers through Rachel's hair, fixing it, "Did you see the way his face lit up when she came strolling down those stairs?"

"More like strutting," Mercedes laughed, "Girl knew she had style."

"Are you talking about me?" Angel asked, leaning her head back to look at her two friends.

"Yes we are, darling," Kurt laughed, "You look amazing."

"Can we talk about Rachel for a second?" Angel asked, putting her hands on Rachel's shoulders and giving her a small shake, "After making a pilgrimage through my closet she looks totally amazing."

"Pilgrimage?" Tina asked, "How big is this closet?"

"The size of a normal college dorm," Rachel laughed, "And it comes color coded with its own map."

"A map?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows, "I need to see this masterpiece."

"Finally!" Angel squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly, "Finally someone who understands what a work of art my closet is!"

Quinn laughed before she turned to look at the field, "Does anyone know what's going on down there?" she asked, pointing to the field.

"You mean you cheered at these games for like two years and you don't know how the game's played?" Angel laughed, "Don't worry," she said when she saw Quinn shake her head, "I don't know how to play either. All I know is that Finn is the quarterback, he throws the ball and hopes he doesn't get tackled."

"But he always gets tackled," Rachel pointed out as Finn hit the ground again, "Is that his fault or the teams fault?"

"The team's fault," Kurt interrupted from behind them, "They're supposed to protect their quarterback not let him get sacked or whatever they call it."

"And what happens when Puck gets the ball?" Angel asked, pointing to the field, but no one was paying attention.

"Puck's the running back," Kurt explained, "If he gets the ball he tries to run to the end zone and tries to score."

"Like now?" Angel asked, "Like right now?"

"What?" Kurt asked as everyone turned to the field, "They never score touchdowns!"

"Looks like they're going to tonight!" Angel screamed, standing up and clapping her hands together, "Go Puck!"

Everyone in the stands stood up and began cheering; if Puck scored the touchdown it would be the first one of the season, and to be honest probably the only one of the season. Just before Puck got to the touchdown line someone from the other team tackled him, "Oh no," Angel moaned, but everyone else in the stands started cheering. "What's going on?" Angel asked, "He got tackled!"

"But look at the ball!" Quinn yelled, wrapping her arms Angel's shoulders, "He passed the line and kept control of the ball! It counts as a touchdown!"

"Oh my God!" Angel laughed, hugging Quinn and jumping up and down, "Yay!"

Puck pushed himself off the ground and smiled, pumping his fist into the air before turning toward the stands and pointing at Angel with a laugh. Angel started clapping, "Whoo Puck!" she screamed.

* * *

"So what did you think of the game?" Puck asked after the game as the Glee Club kids went to the local pizza place for dinner.

"Best game I've ever seen," Quinn admitted with a friendly smile, "Good job, Puck."

"It was all about my good luck kiss," Puck chuckled as he reached out, wrapped his arm around Angel's waist and pulled her into his lap as she walked by.

"Whoa!" Angel giggled as she stumbled into Puck's lap, "It wasn't really the kiss, was it?" she added as she wrapped her arms around his neck and wiggled around until she had found a comfortable spot on his lap. Puck took a deep intake of breath and tried to think about things that didn't turn him on as Angel wiggled around; Finn couldn't help but laugh when he caught the look on Puck's face. Puck turned toward Finn's laughter and smiled, he even threw in a conspiratorial wink.

"No," he laughed, "It wasn't just your kiss, although I'm pretty sure that played a big part. But I'm pretty sure that Finn's amazing pass played a big part in the touch down."

"Congrats, Finn!" Angel cheered, clapping her hands and bouncing in Puck's lap.

"So that hurts," Puck whispered, placing his hands on Angel's hips to keep her from bouncing and trying to imagine his mother shaving her legs.

"Thanks Angel," Finn laughed as he took a bite out of his slice of pizza, "And you kissed Puck?" he added, wondering if Angel had finally realized that she wasn't unkissable and gotten the first kiss that she had been stressing so much about.

"On the forehead," Rachel said with a laugh, glancing over at Puck and Angel, her smile softening a bit as she watched them fighting over the last piece of a bread stick, they would've made a cute couple, and from the looks on everyone else's faces at the table they thought so too.

Rachel smiled at them, "Well guys I'm going to go home. I need to get a good amount of sleep before our show tomorrow. Angel can you get a ride home? Or should you leave with me?"

"I've got her covered," Puck said, wrapping his arms around Angel's waist, "Don't worry Berry."

"Who said I wanted to go home with you?" Angel asked with a laugh as she gently shoved Puck's shoulder, "That's not cool."

"Well do you want to ride home with me?" Puck asked, leaning his head back so that he could get a good view of Angel's face.

She scrunched up her face and wiggled her nose, "I don't know," she said with a smile, "Are you going to share your pizza crust with me?"

"Pizza crust?" Puck asked with a laugh, "That's all it takes to get you into a car? Pizza crust? I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Well it's not like you're some strange guy that's trying to lure me into your crazy rape van," Angel said with a giggle, grabbing Puck's crust and taking a bite out of it with a cheeky smile, "You're just some random guy from high school that wants to bring me home."

"Be careful," Quinn said with a soft, friendly smile, "Trusting Puck too much can lead to dangerous things."

Angel laughed at Quinn's joking warning, but Puck didn't, "Thanks Quinn," he muttered as he gently lifted Angel off his lap and walked away.

"What's up with him?" Angel asked, jerking her finger over her shoulder to point at Puck, "Why's he so angry?"

"I shouldn't have said that," Quinn sighed, placing her napkin on the table, "He thinks I was talking about Beth."

"Oh no!" Angel said with a sigh, "I mean you didn't mean it that way did you?"

Quinn laughed, "I may be mean sometimes, but even I'm not that much of a bitch. I should go talk to him, I'll be back."

Angel nodded and started talking to some of the other Glee kids as Quinn went off to follow Puck out of the pizza restaurant.

An hour later she was still waiting, Finn had gotten up to go check on Quinn and Puck and when he came back he sat down next to Angel with a pitying smile on his face, "How about I drive you home, Ang?" he asked, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Did he leave?" Angel asked as she flopped onto the table and put her arms around her head, trying to avoid making eye contact with Finn.

"Yes, I think so," Finn said with a nod and a sad smile.

"Does he always send you to clean up his messes?" Angel asked with a harsh laugh, lifting her head enough to fix Finn with a sad look.

"We're not really friends anymore," Finn said with a shrug, "And I wouldn't call you a mess."

"Thanks," Angel said with a small nod, "That's really nice of you, Finn."

"It's the truth," Finn said with a shrug, "And he's going to realize that and regret leaving you here tomorrow morning. Now I should get you home, Mr. Shue said we should get a lot of sleep tonight."

"Thank you," Angel said with a nod as she stood up and followed Finn out of the pizza place.

"You'd do the same for me," Finn said with another shrug, gently grabbing Angel's hand and giving it a small squeeze, "It's only fair."

Angel smiled up at the tall man standing next to her, he was a simple kind of guy, but that's what made him such a great guy. He honestly cared about people and it was though it hadn't entered his head that because of his looks and his talent it was socially acceptable for him to be an asshole.

"What are you smiling about?" Finn asked, opening the passenger door for Angel, "You were frowning like twenty seconds ago."

Angel shrugged as she climbed into the seat, and buckled herself in, "I guess you just make me happy, Hudson."

Finn smiled as he started the car, "Well that's good."

* * *

"Angel!" Puck called when she walked into the backstage area behind the elementary school stage, "Can I talk to you about yesterday?"

"It's okay," Angel said with a shrug, "You were upset, it's understandable, I get it."

"You're not upset?" Puck asked, honestly surprised, "Like, you're really not angry?"

"Seriously," Angel said with a laugh as she tried to zip up the back of her dress, "Can you help me?" she asked, turning her back toward Puck.

"Yeah, sure," Puck said with a nod, "No problem," he couldn't help but smile when he noticed the goosebumps that rose on Angel's skin where he had touched her, "There you go."

"Thanks," Angel said with a giggle as she ran off toward the other girls so that someone could help her with her hair.

"Puck?" Finn called from behind him.

"Yeah?" Puck asked, turning around with a questioning look on his face as he turned to look at Finn, the guy he hadn't honestly talked to in about a year.

"I need to tell you something," Finn said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Puck asked, "What do you need to talk about, Hudson?"

"Don't ever do that again," Finn threatened in an almost menacing tone, "Don't ever leave her hanging around waiting for you. She says she's not angry now, but she was hurt last night. I'm not going to clean up your messes again."

"This isn't any of your business," Puck growled.

"She's my friend, so yes it is," Finn reminded him before walking away.

"Okay guys!" Will cried, clapping his hands together, "The concert starts in a few minutes, so no more talking, I want you guys to focus."

"Hey Angel?" Puck asked in a whisper as he walked up behind her when she was fixing the red bow on top of her head.

"We're not supposed to be talking," Angel whispered back, throwing him a smile to let him know that she was joking.

"I was just wondering if you needed a ride home after the concert?" Puck asked, knowing it was a long shot that she would say yes to that.

"I don't know," Angel giggled, "Are you going to leave me waiting for you again?"

"No," Puck said shaking his head, "That was a mistake that I don't plan on repeating ever again."

"That's good to hear," Angel said with a soft smile, "Then, in that case, I would love a ride home."

"Good," Puck laughed, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to lure you into my truck with pizza crust or something."

"Ha ha ha," Angel laughed before standing up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek, "Good luck, Puckerman."

"What was that for?" Puck asked as Angel started to walk away toward her side of the stage to line up for the show.

"It worked for your game," Angel said with a shrug and a smile, "Figured it might work for the concert too. Stupid, huh?"

"It's not really that stupid," Puck said, shaking his head, "I like it."

"You only like it because you got a kiss," Angel said with a laugh before turning away from him and getting into her spot in line.

Puck laughed and shook his head, getting into line himself, she had no idea how much he liked it.

The kids were getting close to the end of their set list. They were about to sing the last song before Angel's mash-up. This one was Angel's favorite, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"

[Rachel:] "I can see what's happening  
[Finn:] What?  
[Rachel:] And they don't have a clue  
[Finn:] Who?  
[Rachel:] They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two.  
[Finn:] Oh.  
[Rachel:] Ze sweet caress of twilight

There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air  
[All:] Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
[Puck:] So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me  
[Angel:] He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?  
[All:] Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are  
[Rachel:] And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
[Finn:] His carefree days with us are history  
[Rachel & Finn:] In short, our pal is doomed"

Angel and Puck, who had sung the parts of Simba and Nala for all of the other songs, had been separated from the rest of the group for the song grabbed each other's hands and walked slowly toward the rest of the club.

"You were great," Puck whispered, leaning in so that she could hear him.

"I know," Angel giggled with a cheeky smile, "I always am."

"Self confidence is definitely not your problem, huh?" Puck laughed as they got back into their places for the mash-up.

"Would you have a self confidence problem if you were me?" Angel joked in a whisper.

"No," Puck laughed, shaking his head, "No I wouldn't," he added as the instrumental for the mash up started.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! If it isn't obvious already, I'm back from Australia! And it was amazing!  
So, now I'm back to updating again. Are you guys happy?  
If you are, show some love by reviewing!  
I really hope you liked this chapter, I know that many of you were hoping that the game would bring Puck and Angel together.  
And when I was first writing this chapter it almost did, but then I made the executive decision that it was too early for that.  
I mean they've only known each other for like, a month. (Puts that in perspective, huh?)  
Well, like I said before, I really hope that you guys liked this chapter.  
Please review to let me know what you guys think! I love feedback.  
And until next time, Happy Reading!  
xoxo,  
Brook


	13. Sweetheart

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the recognizable characters. But I do own Angel: TOUCH HER AND DIE!

* * *

~.~.~.~.~  


* * *

"Guys we did so great!" Rachel squealed over the sound of the applause and shrill squeals from the elementary students.

"I told you we would!" Angel laughed, wrapping her arms around Rachel's shoulders and leading her out from the back stage area.

"I didn't really believe you," Rachel admitted with a smile before running off to talk to Will, probably about something to do with sectionals Angel thought with a shake of her head.

"Hey Angel!" Puck called from behind her.

"Yeah?" Angel asked, turning around and laughing when she saw Puck walking toward her with a little girl hanging off her neck.

"I want you to meet someone," Puck said with a smile as he swung the little girl around to his front and cradled her in his arms for a moment before setting her down on the ground, "This little monster is my sister Sarah. Sarah this is my friend Angel."

"You have a really pretty voice," Sarah said with a smile.

"Thanks," Angel said with a nod and a smile, "Your brother's not half bad either, huh?"

"Not as good as you," Sarah said with a giggle as she glanced at her older brother with wide, adoring eyes, "Can we go get ice cream?" she asked her brother.

"I actually made a promise to drive Angel home," Puck said with an apologetic smile toward his little sister, "Tomorrow?"

"Fine," Sarah pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring playfully at her older brother.

"It's fine," Angel said with a shrug, "Bring your sister out for ice cream, brother-sister bonding is important. Believe me, Brad and I haven't had enough of that and it's obvious."

"You and your brother are fine," Puck said with a laugh, "I should know."

"Oh yeah, because normal siblings make it their personal duty to make the other's life miserable," Angel said with a laugh.

"Yeah, normal siblings aren't the Brady Bunch," Puck laughed before growing serious, "But I promised I would drive you home today, not breaking that promise again."

"It's fine," Angel said with a wave of her hand, "I can ask Finn to drive me home, he lives closer to me anyway."

"No," Puck said shaking his head and remembering Finn's whispered threat, "I don't think so. I'll bring you home and then I'll bring you for ice cream," he laughed, glancing down at Sarah for the last part of his statement.

"Noah?" Sarah hissed, tugging on his hand and making him bend down to her level.

"Yeah Squirt?" Puck asked with a smile.

"She can come get ice cream with us too," Sarah whispered, smiling in Angel's direction.

"You sure?" Puck whispered back, making sure that Angel couldn't hear their whispered conversation.

"You want her to come," Sarah whispered back, letting him know that it was obvious even to a seven year old that he had a thing for Angel. This made him wonder why everyone else could see it, but she couldn't.

"Okay," he said with a nod before standing up straight again and turning to look at Angel, "Sarah says you can come get ice cream with us if you want."

"You sure?" Angel asked, Sarah, she could tell that the little girl practically worshiped Puck and she didn't want to invade on their bonding time.

"Yeah, let's go," Sarah said with a giggle as she grabbed onto one of Puck's hands and one of Angel's and started to lead them out of the auditorium. She started swinging their hands back and forth, "This is fun," she giggled.

Puck glanced at Angel over his little sister's head and smiled at her, giving her a joking wink as well. A small blush rose on her cheeks as she smiled at him too, but then she looked away, making eye contact with Sarah, "So which one was your favorite song?" she asked the younger girl.

"I really liked the "Friend Like Me" one," Sarah said with a nod, "The dancing was really cool."

"That was all Angel," Puck laughed as he looked over his little sister's head again with another big smile, "The Glee club is going to be so much better this year because we have more actual dancers."

"Can you teach me to dance like that?" Sarah asked, looking up at Angel.

"Swing dancing might be a little tough for you," Angel said with a smile, "How about ballet or something?"

"Really?" Sarah and Puck asked at the same time.

"Yeah, definitely," Angel said with a smile, "Ballet was always my favorite."

Puck shook his head, "Girls," he muttered under his breath and unlocked the doors of his truck, lifting first Sarah and then Angel into it. Sarah scrambled into the back seat as he walked around the front of the truck to get into the driver's seat.

"You know you love us," Angel teased with a cheeky grin.

"Not yet," Puck whispered with a smile.

"What?" Angel asked, confused about what Puck had said, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, " Puck said with a smirk, "What kind of ice cream are you going to get, Squirt?" he asked, looking at his sister through the rearview mirror. "Mint chocolate?" he asked at the same time that Sarah said it.

Angel smiled at the two siblings, she liked the side of Puck that Sarah brought out. He was sweet and caring, and nothing like the guy that he tried to make the people at school believe he was. He should act like this more often she decided with a small nod. "What are you thinking about," Puck asked, glancing over at Angel in time to see her nod.

"Who said I was thinking about anything?" Angel asked with a shrug and a smile in his direction.

"I can see the wheels in that pretty little head turning," Puck laughed, reaching out to brush some of Angel's hair out of her eyes, "So what are you thinking about?"

"What kind of ice cream I'm going to get," Angel lied before turning around and looking at Sarah, "What kind should I get?" she asked the younger girl.

"You look like the black raspberry type," Sarah said with a friendly smile.

"Now how did you know that that was my favorite type of ice cream?" Angel asked with a smile and a clap of her hands.

"If there is one thing that Sarah knows it's ice cream," Puck laughed as he took one of his hands off the steering wheel, and reaching back to ruffle Sarah's hair.

"He's right," Sarah said with a nod as Puck pulled his truck into the parking lot of the ice cream place, "I do know ice cream."

Angel squeezed Puck's hand as he helped lift her out of the truck, "She's adorable," she whispered as Sarah ran ahead of them to get in line for her ice cream, "Reminds me a lot of you."

"What do you mean?" Puck chuckled, "I'm not four feet tall, I'm not a girl, I don't really like ice cream, and I do not want you to teach me ballet."

"She's got your self confidence and cockiness," Angel laughed, "It's a good thing."

"Most people hate that I'm so cocky," Puck said with a shrug as they got into line behind Sarah, "They say it's annoying or something."

Angel shrugged, "Everyone needs self confidence. I wish I had as much as you do."

"You fake it better than most," Puck chuckled, "At least you can do that."

Angel chuckled and shook her head, "Faking confidence is not nearly as good as actually having it."

Puck opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't really sure what, but Sarah interrupted him, asking Angel something about where she had learned to dance or something else that Puck honestly didn't care about.

But what he did care about was the way Angel's eyes lit up when she talked about dancing and the fact that Sarah actually liked her.

* * *

After the ice cream Puck decided to take Sarah home before dropping Angel off at her house. Sarah hadn't needed any explanation but he had to come up with an excuse for Angel, "Grown-up talk," he had whispered to here when she had given him a weird look.

"I want to watch a movie," Sarah said with a smile in Puck's direction, "Will you watch it with me?" she asked Angel.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Angel asked, surprising Puck that she was actually taking his sister's offer seriously.

"Aladdin!" Sarah cheered.

"It's her favorite Disney movie," Puck explained with a smile in Sarah's direction, "That's why she like "Friend Like Me," so much."

"I love Aladdin," Angel said with a smile, "And I'd love to watch it with you. Is that okay, Puck?"

"It's okay with me," Puck said with a shrug, "You sure you're okay with that?" he asked her, "Sarah would understand if you didn't want to watch the movie with her. It's not like you'll hurt her feelings or anything."

"I want to," Angel told him with a nod, "Seriously, I love that movie and it's been too long since I've seen it. Now let's go."

Puck smiled at the girl sitting next to him, "Okay," he said with a nod, "Let's get inside then."

"Thanks," he whispered as they followed his sister into the house, "This is really nice of you. Quinn never wanted to hang out with her."

"It's fine," Angel said, "I actually like her," she added honestly.

"Still, thank you," Puck repeated, wrapping his arm around Angel's small shoulders, "I'm pretty sure that she likes you too."

"Really?" Angel asked, "I never would have guessed."

"Don't be sarcastic," Puck laughed, "That's never attractive."

"Whatever you say," Angel giggled, shaking her head as she sat down on the couch next to Sarah, "I think you find it really attractive," she teased as Puck sat down next to her.

"You caught me," Puck laughed, throwing his arms up into the air, "I'm madly attracted to smart asses."

"Puck!" Angel gasped glancing at his sister with wide eyes, trying to figure out if she had heard him cuss or not.

"She's heard me say worse," Puck said with a shrug, "But I'm sorry."

"Ssh!" Sarah hissed, "The movie's starting."

Puck couldn't help but smile when Angel slouched down into the couch and rested her head on his shoulder, "This is nice," she whispered in his ear.

Puck nodded, agreeing with her and turned his head briefly so that he could lay a small kiss on the top of her head.

"What'd you do that for?" Angel asked in a whisper, raising her eyebrow and looking at him with questions in her eyes. Questions that she didn't want to ask, like why hadn't he gone for the lips?

"I don't know," Puck whispered, "I'm sorry." The truth was that he knew exactly why he had kissed her. But he had a feeling that she wasn't ready to hear that, and the last thing that he wanted to do was to scare her off. He was trying so hard to make sure that he didn't ruin things or mess them up. Angel was something special.

"It's okay," Angel replied in a whisper, "No harm done." As she said that she snuggled even deeper into his arms.

Puck smiled and wrapped his arms around her as the song "A Whole New World" started playing. He smiled and couldn't help but sing along with Aladdin's part.

"I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming,"

He couldn't help but smile when Angel squeezed one of his hands and began singing Jasmine's part.

"A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

that now I'm in a whole new world with you"

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you" Puck sang in the background.

"Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world" Angel sang, before she and Puck finished the song together, "For you and me."

Sarah watch the two of them with a soft smile on her face, this was the happiest that she had ever seen her brother, and she really liked it.

"You guys are really good," she said with a smile as she got up off the couch, "I'm gonna go play, I'll see you later."

"Do you want me to take you home now?" Puck asked once his sister had left the room, "We don't have to keep watching this movie."

"No," Angel said, shaking her head, "I want to finish the movie, can't stop it half way through, that's not cool."

"Okay," Puck laughed, "Are you cold?" he added when he saw Angel shiver a bit.

"A little," she said with a small smile, "It's fine though."

"No," Puck laughed, shaking his head, "Here," he said grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the girl's shoulders, "That better?"

"Yes, thank you," Angel laughed as she snuggled into his chest, "You're pretty comfortable, by the way."

"Thanks, I think?" Puck asked, laughter in his voice.

"You're welcome," Angel said with a large grin spreading across her face before turning back to the television to watch the rest of the movie.

After the movie finished Angel made the three of them grilled cheeses since Puck's mom was working the late shift and wouldn't be home in time for dinner. Then Sarah went upstairs to hang out in her room and to eventually go to bed. After they had said good night to her Puck decided that they should watch a more grown-up movie.

"How about Iron Man?" he asked, looking through his stack of DVDs, "You've seen it right?"

"Of course I have," Angel said, rolling her eyes, "It's not like I live under a rock or something."

"Well do you want to watch it?" Puck asked, "I've got other movies we can watch if you don't want to watch this one."

"No," Angel said shaking her head, "I am totally okay with watching Iron Man. Have you seen the second one? It's pretty much amazing."

Puck laughed, "Iron Man it is then," he said, putting the DVD into the player before sitting back down on the couch and wrapping his arm around Angel. She smiled at him and leaned her head against his chest, wondering if she should think that it was weird that the two of them cuddled. She shook her head, they were just friends, and friends could cuddle right?

Puck couldn't help but smile when he realized that Angel had fallen asleep half way through the movie, he thought about waking her up and bringing her home but decided that he'd let her sleep for the rest of the movie before he did that. He couldn't help it, he liked her being there even though she was just sleeping.

"Who's this?" his mom asked when she got back from work, "I've never seen this one before," she added with a pointed look at Puck. Puck wasn't stupid he got the hint that she was giving – he brought home way too many girls.

"This is Angel," he whispered, "She's a friend of mine from Glee Club."

"Friend," his mother said with a nod and a look on her face that told him that she didn't believe a word coming out of his mouth, "Right."

"Seriously, Mom," Puck whispered back, "We're just friends."

Mrs. Puckerman noticed a hint of longing in her son's voice, he didn't want to be just friends with the girl. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable by bringing it up or anything though, so she just nodded, "Get her home by midnight," she said, "You may be behaving better this year than you did last year, but you still have a curfew."

"I know, Ma," Puck said, rolling his eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be in for the night by 12:30. I know the rules."

"Good," Mrs. Puckerman said before walking up the stairs to kiss Sarah goodnight and to go watch TV in her room.

Angel started to move toward the end of the movie, "Hello Sleeping Beauty," Puck said with a smile at the sleepy girl practically in his lap.

"I didn't fall asleep," Angel muttered, blinking rapidly.

"Yes you were," Puck said with a nod and a smile, "It's okay though, I didn't mind."

"I'm sorry," Angel whispered, wiping her eyes, "How long have I been asleep?"

"For about an hour," Puck laughed, "But it's fine. I should take you home soon," he added in a whisper, he really didn't want to bring her home, but he knew that his mother would be pissed if Angel was still there in the morning.

"I don't want to," Angel moaned, secretly delighting Puck when she rolled closer to him, burying her face in his stomach.

"You have to," Puck said softly, in a mock baby voice.

"Nope," Angel pouted, mimicking his baby voice and shaking her head in stubborn manner, "I don't have to do anything."

"Your brother will kill me," Puck laughed, "And you know it. Does he even know that you're over here with me?"

Angel shook her head, "No he doesn't, I just sent him a text that said I was out."

"That's not smart!" Puck said, getting up and almost pushing Angel onto the floor, "If Sarah sent me a text like that I would be really angry when she showed up at home at midnight with a boy like me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Angel said, shaking her head, "There's nothing wrong with you. You're a good guy."

"Please don't say that," Puck laughed as he watched Angel stand up from the couch and stretch out her muscles. She bent over backwards and gave Puck a brief introduction into just how flexible she was, "I have a reputation to protect," he added after she had finally stopped stretching.

"Whatever you say, tough guy," Angel laughed as she followed him out to his truck, "But I know the truth."

Puck shook his head as he helped her into truck and ran around the front to the driver's seat. He started the truck and pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm just gonna lay down," Angel muttered as she leaned across the front seat and rested her head against the outside of his thigh.

"Don't fall asleep on me again," Puck laughed as he glanced down at the girl who was yawning in his lap.

"I won't," Angel whispered with a yawn, but it was obvious that that was exactly what she was going to do.

"Hey Angel?" Puck whispered, giving her shoulder a gentle shake, trying to wake her up.

"What?" Angel groaned, swatting at his hand without opening her eyes, "Leave me alone."

"You need to go inside," Puck whispered softly, "You're home. Time to go sleep in your own bed, sweet heart."

"Don't call me sweet heart," Angel moaned.

"Baby?" Puck asked with a laugh.

"Stop laughing at me," Angel moaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, blinking her bleary eyes at the light on her front porch, "Laughing isn't very nice."

"Well then get inside," Puck chuckled, "Or I'll just keep laughing at you."

"I'm going," Angel muttered, "Good night."

"Good night, sweet heart!" Puck called out of his window, Angel groaned and gave him the middle finger without turning around to look at him. He waited in the driveway until she had stumbled her way into the house and turned off the front porch light.

He shook his head as he backed out of the driveway, nothing was ever boring when Angel was around, that's for sure.

"Where have you been?" Brad asked as Angel stumbled into the front hallway, "Your concert was done at like three."

"It's always cute when you try to pretend to be Dad," Angel muttered with a glare in her brother's direction.

"Someone has to do it," Brad said with a shrug, "Was that Puck's truck?"

"None of your business," Angel muttered, shaking her head and walking up the stairs toward her room, "Just leave me alone."

"Mom stopped by this afternoon," Brad called up the stairs, "She said she'd stop by tomorrow since you weren't here today."

"I'll find somewhere to be tomorrow too, then," Angel muttered before slamming her door and falling into her bed without changing into her pajamas and falling asleep.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys!  
I'm sorry this took so long to get out to you!  
Work started last Monday so I've been at work from 6am to 6 pm every day and then I had to go to my summer school classes.  
As you can guess, I haven't had much time to write.  
But I finally got this chapter out.  
I hope you liked it!  
If you did, please review. If you didn't, please review and tell me why!  
I love feedback!  
And again, I'm really sorry for taking so long!  
Until next time, Happy Reading!  
xoxo,  
Brook.


	14. It's a date

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the recognizable characters. I do however own Angel... Fox has yet to buy her from me.

* * *

"Wake up, Sweetheart," someone whispered the next morning, gently shaking Angel's shoulder, "Come on."

"I told you not to call me that," Angel muttered, rolling over with a frown and swatting her hand at the hands reaching out to run their fingers through her hair, "And what are you doing here? Brad will kill you."

"Brad was the one that let me in, Baby," the voice whispered again.

Angel's eyes snapped open, it was a woman's voice, "Go away," she snapped, sitting up in her bed to glare at the woman sitting on her bed next to her, "I thought I made it clear that I don't want to see you."

"I'm your mother," Shelby Cochran said with a sad sigh, "You should want to see me. You should love me."

"You should have thought about that before you abandoned me," Angel growled, moving away from her mother and forcibly pushing her hands away.

"What do you want me to say?" Shelby asked, moving closer to her daughter, "I can only apologize so many times, what more do you want from me?"

"That's the thing, Shelby," Angel growled, "I don't want anything from you besides you leaving me alone. I don't want to see you ever again."

"You changed your hair," Shelby said softly with a rueful twist of her lips as she reached up and brushed some hair out of Angel's eyes, "I'm not sure if I like it."

Angel glared at the woman sitting in front of her. She had lost the right to have any say in anything that had to do with Angel's life when she walked out of it twelve years ago. It made Angel angry to know that the woman thought that what she wanted still had any bearing on Angel's decisions, "I'm not sure if I really care," she muttered, swatting her mother's hand away from her hair again, "What's it matter that I changed my hair anyway?"

"It was the only thing you got from me," Shelby sighed with a shrug, "Without the long, wavy brown hair you don't even look like my daughter."

"Maybe that's why I did it," Angel muttered, "And you're wrong by the way," she added as she climbed out of her bed and started to walk toward her bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked, watching her daughter walk across the room. Angel moved like her father, there was nothing of Shelby in any of her movements. It bothered her that the only daughter she had any claim to was so opposite from her.

"My hair wasn't the only thing I got from you," Angel specified, "I also got your voice and your moves," she added, doing a simple Fouetté jeté in midair to demonstrate, "And they are the only two things I will ever thank you for, because without them I wouldn't have gotten into New Directions."

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Shelby said slowly, glancing up at her daughter.

"And I want to take a shower," Angel said with a would-be sweet smile, "You're welcome to wait around for me to come out, but I would appreciate it more if you would just leave. You know where the door is."

"Angela," Shelby snapped, losing her temper for the first time that morning.

"Don't call me that!" Angel snapped before turning around and walking into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Angel leaned her back against the door after she slammed it. She angrily wiped at the tears that were sliding down her cheeks, it bothered her that her mother was still able to get to her like that, "This is stupid," she growled as she started the shower, "That woman never wanted you, she shouldn't matter this much."

Angel took as long in the shower as she possibly could, hoping that Shelby would get tired of waiting for her and just leave, she should have known that that was just wishful thinking. She had never been that lucky.

"You're still here... Great," she muttered as she walked out of the bathroom an hour and a half later after blowdrying her hair, "What are you doing?" she added, glancing at the book that lay open on her mother's lap.

"Is this your best friend?" Shelby asked, pointing at a picture of Mike with his arms wrapped around Angel's shoulders in the cafeteria, "Mike Chang, yes it is, Brad has told me about him."

"Why are you looking at my year book?" Angel asked, glaring at her mother and quickly walking forward and snatching it out of her hands, "And why does it matter who my best friend is?"

"He'll miss you of course," Shelby said with a nod, "But the two of you can still see each other on the weekends."

"What are you talking about?" Angel growled, glaring at her mother, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Language!" Shelby snapped, glaring at her daughter before softening the look, "And I'm talking about you coming to join Vocal Adrenaline with me."

"Like hell that will happen!" Angel snapped, walking over to her door and throwing it open, "I think it's time for you to go now. And tell Brad the next time he lets you in my room without my permission will be the last time that he sees me."

"Angela," Shelby sighed, moving closer to Angel and reaching her hand out to, do what? She didn't know, she just longed for comfort with her daughter.

"Leave. Now." Angel growled, not even looking at her mother.

Shelby sighed and left the bedroom before she could make things any worse. "How'd it go?" Brad whispered when Shelby finally made it down to the first story of the house.

"I doubt she'll even consider it," Shelby sighed as she made her way to the front door.

"Well can you blame her?" Brad asked with a snort.

"You've forgiven me," Shelby pointed out, "Where did I go wrong with her?"

"That's easy," Brad said with a shrug, "I'm a boy. I didn't need you when I went through puberty, I didn't need you to teach me how to put on make-up and what clothes to wear, you didn't need to fix any of my broken hearts, or explain boys and love to me. I don't need your help when prom comes around, I don't need my mom to take me wedding dress shopping. You abandoned us both, but you did it in two very different ways. She needed you so much more than I did and you virtually told her that you didn't care."

Shelby stared at her son, and wondered where she had been when he grew up, "When did you grow up on me?" she whispered, wondering when the man in front of her had replaced her little boy.

"When Dad went all depressed because you left," Brad said with a shrug, "Someone had to take care of Angel. Her childhood didn't have to be stolen from her too."

Shelby reached out to cup her son's cheek in her hand, she opened her mouth to find someway to apologize, but nothing came out. Brad smiled ruefully, "It's fine," he muttered before stepping away and out of his mother's grasp. "There's the door," he said with a curt nod before turning and walking up the stairs to check on Angel.

"Ang?" he called, knocking on the door, "Come on, open up, she's gone. And I'm sorry! I will never let her in your room again without your permission. Angel?" he asked again when he got nothing in response, "Okay, I'm coming in, I hope your dressed." But he didn't need to worry about the last part, when the door swung open in front of him Angel was no where to be seen. The only clue as to where she had gone was the rope ladder hanging over her rain-soaked window sill.

~.~.~.~.~

"Angel?" Mike asked, surprised when he opened his front door to see Angel, soaking wet and standing on his front steps, "What's wrong, Babe?" he asked as he stepped out on to the porch, getting wet himself so that he could wrap his arms around Angel's shoulders.

"Can we talk, Mikey?" Angel managed to gasp out between her chattering teeth, "I'm sorry, you're probably busy, it's just that I really need to talk and I have no where else to go. I have no idea who to go to. I just need to talk and you're my best friend I'm sorry."

Mike laughed, "Angel you never have to apologize to me, Come on in and we'll talk, just let me get you some clothes to wear first, you're shivering like crazy."

"I'll be fine," Angel muttered, her teeth chattering worse than before.

"No you won't, come on," Mike chuckled, leading her into the house and shutting the front door behind them before pulling her up the stairs to his bedroom. "Here you go," he said softly, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and an off shoulder sweatshirt that Angel had left at his house over a year ago.

"Don't look," Angel whispered, her teeth slowing their chattering, "Or I'll have to beat you up," she threatened.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Mike said with a laugh as he turned around to face her.

Angel changed quickly and then climbed onto Mike's bed, "How are you?" she asked as he sat down next to her, "It feels like I haven't talked to you in ages."

"I'm fine," Mike said with a smile, "But I feel like that's not why you ran across town in the rain to talk to me. What's wrong, Ang?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Angel muttered, focusing her attention on pulling a tangle out of her wet hair.

"Because I know you," Mike said, craning his neck so that he could look Angel in her eyes, "Now tell me what's going on."

Angel sighed and then before she could stop herself everything came pouring out. She told Mike what she had told Puck only four days ago, about how her mother left her when she was five and then she hadn't heard from her until they moved to Lima, she told him what it felt like to know that no one wanted you, she told him how much it hurt her everyday even though she knew that it shouldn't, and then finally she told him who her mother really was.

"Wait a minute!" Mike exclaimed when she got to that part, "Your mother is Shelby Cochran? The coach for Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Yes," Angel said with a nod, "What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly catching the look of worry that was spreading across Mike's face, "Mike?" she asked when he didn't answer right away, "What's wrong?"

"Have you talked to Rachel about this?" Mike asked, remember how the year before they had found out that Ms. Cochran was Rachel's real mother.

"No, why?" Angel asked slowly, wondering why Mike was acting so weird.

"Berry is just really competitive about Glee," Mike said, quickly pulling an explanation out of thin air, "She might try to get you cut from Glee Club if she knew about your connection to a rival team."

"My connection?" Angel asked, honestly surprised, "What about when she dated that Jesse guy? I feel like that's worse than hating the fact that you're related to the coach."

"She could trust herself not to reveal Glee secrets," Mike said with a shrug, "She wouldn't be able to trust that you could do the same."

"But she's my friend, I mean, I know it's only been a month or so, but I almost feel like we're so close that we could be sisters."

"Oh you have no idea," Mike muttered under his breath.

"What?" Angel asked.

"You have no idea how competitive she can get," Mike said, quickly saving himself, "Winning comes before friendship every time."

"So I shouldn't tell her?" Angel asked, quickly catching on to the unsaid warning on Mike's mind.

"Definitely not," Mike said before taking a deep breath and looking back at his friend, this was the first time he had really looked at her and it was hard to miss the tears that were trickling out of her eyes, "You okay?" he asked, reaching down to wipe away some of her tears.

"Yeah," Angel said with a nod, "It feels good to finally get that off my chest. I thought not talking about her was the best way to deal with how much she has hurt me throughout my life, but I was wrong."

"I'm always here," Mike whispered, giving her shoulders a tight squeeze.

"I know," Angel said with a laugh as she reached down onto his floor and threw a Nintendo controller at him, "And I will always be able to beat you at Mario Kart."

"Oh it's on!" Mike yelled as he started the game.

"On like Donkey Kong?" Angel asked in a teasing tone.

"He's mine!" Mike yelled, quickly selecting the ape to be his driver, "Touch him a die, girl, I don't care how well you sing!"

Angel laughed, "Thanks Mike," she whispered, bumping her shoulder against his.

"Anytime," Mike said with a smile in return, "I mean that."

~.~.~.~.~

When Angel arrived at school on Monday she felt better than she ever had before. It was hard to believe that she had spent so much time bottling her feelings about her mother in. All that had done was made it worse.

Now that she had finally talked to someone, even if it was just Mike she felt so much better. She finally felt comfortable in her skin and she couldn't wait to show the rest of the Glee Club.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked as he sped up to catch up with his small friend, "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"Really good actually," Angel said with a nod as she stopped in front of her locker so that she could get her books, "Brad and I talked it out. I yelled at him for letting the bitch in my room. And then we hugged it out. It felt good. And he promised that he would never spring her on me anymore."

"That's really good," Mike said with a nod, "And is it wrong for me to tell you thank you?"

"What?" Angel asked, turning around to stare at him, "Why would you be thanking me? I didn't do anything for you."

"You confided in me," Mike said with a shrug, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I mean, you've done that before, but not about anything so serious. Thank you for trusting me."

Angel smiled, "I do tend to play things close to the chest, huh?"

"Too close," Mike murmered before wrapping his arm around the girl, "But if we keep talking about this we're going to be late for the Glee Club meeting, let's go."

Angel laughed and followed Mike down the hallway to the Glee classroom. The two slipped into seats right before Will walked into the room, "Hey Tina," Angel said with a smile as she sat down between the asian girl and Mike, "How was your weekend?"

"Boring," Tina admitted, "And dramatic."

"Contradiction alert!" Mike said with a laugh before turning around in his seat so that he could talk to Matt.

"Why dramatic?" Angel whispered as Will walked into the room.

"Artie and I broke up," Tina said with a shrug.

"What?" Angel gasped, but Tina held her hand up to silence the girl, we'll talk about it later, she mouthed.

"Okay," Will said with a smile, "You guys have two assignments this week. First of all you have to perform a number during school hours that will make people want to join Glee Club. We really need new members. And the second assignment is that I want you to pick a song that means something to you and dedicate it to someone and sing it for us on Thursday. Got it?"

"Sounds lame," Puck muttered under his breath.

"Shut up!" Angel hissed, swiping at the back of his head with her hand, "I think it's a great idea, Mr. Shue."

"I knew you would," Will said with a laugh, "Now I want you guys to split up into smaller groups for the songs that you're going to sing at school. Try to pick different genres, too. We want to get as many people interested as possible. See you on Thursday."

"Do you want to sing a song together?" Rachel asked making a beeline for Angel on her way out of the classroom.

"Sure," Angel said with a smile, "You should ask Quinn and Santana too. I have an idea."

"Santana?" Rachel asked with a groan, "Why?"

"Don't question me," Angel said with a laugh, "Just do as I say, minion!"

"Fine," Rachel muttered before turning around to go find Quinn.

"So why did you break up with Artie?" Angel asked, running to catch up with Tina and looping her arm through her friends, "I thought that you really liked him."

"It's all your fault," Tina admitted, a giggle stopping her statement from sounding too harsh, "It really is."

"What did I do?" Angel asked, honestly surprised.

"I didn't think that I would ever be interested in Mike until I saw the way that he acted with you," Tina said with a smile, "That showed me a new side of him that I had never seen before. And I liked it."

Angel couldn't help the giggle and squeal that escaped her lips, "You like Mike?" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down, "I love that! We need to plan our offensive! You guys will be dating by the Halloween dance... trust me!"

Tina laughed, "Angel, stop!" she gasped, "I don't want you to plan an offensive. If Mike likes me something will happen. Let it happen on its own."

"But -" Angel started before Tina cut her off.

"I said leave it be," she said with a smile.

~.~.~.~.~

"I can't believe that you convinced me to do this," Rachel hissed to Angel as they, Quinn, and Santana walked into the cafiteria wearing matching black trench coats.

"If this doesn't get people's attention then I don't know what will," Santana said with a smile, "And I love these costumes. Where did you get them?"

Angel smiled, "When you do dance every year since age five you accumulate a lot of dance costumes."

"Let's do this," Quinn said with a smile, nodding to the corner of the cafiteria where Kurt was setting up a boombox for them.

"Any chance I can back out of this?" Rachel asked, looking nervous, "This isn't something that I usually do."

"Chill," Angel said with a reassuring smile, "These are dance costumes, there's nothing wrong or against the rules about wearing them to class. Let's go."

The four girls quickly took off the trench coats and revealed the four can-can girl inspired dance costumes they had been wearing underneath.

"Good luck!" Angel whispered as they started making their ways to their respective tables as the opening notes to "Lady Marmalade" began to play from the back corner of the cafiteria.

"[S]: Where's all my soul sistas

Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

[A]: Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

[Q]: He met Maramalade down in old Moulin Rouge

Struttin' her stuff on the street

She said, "Hello, hey Jo, wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

[All]: Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada (hey hey hey)

Giuchie, giuchie ya ya here (here)

Mocha chocolata ya ya (oh yeah)

Creole Lady Marmalade

[S]: What what, what, what

[A]: Ooh oh

[All]: Voulez vous cocher avec moi ce soir

Voulez vous cocher avec moi

[S]: yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

[R]: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

Boy drank all that Magnolia wine

All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens

yeah

[All]: Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada (hey hey hey)

Giuchie, giuchie ya ya here (here)

Mocha chocolata ya ya (oh yeah)

Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez vous cocher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)

Voulez vous cocher avec moi

[S]: He came through with the money and the garter bags

I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

[A]: I'm sayin' why spend mine when I can spend yours

[S]: Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry

Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari

Wear ideal shoes, get love from the dudes

Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

[A]: hey Hey Hey!

Touch of her skin feeling silky smoth

Color of cafe au lait alright

Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried

More-more-more

[R]: Now he's back home doin' 9 - 5

[Q]: Sleeping the grey flannel life

[A]: But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,

More-more-more

[All]: Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada (hey hey hey)

Giuchie, giuchie ya ya here (here)

Mocha chocolata ya ya (oh yeah)

Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez vous cocher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)

Voulez vous cocher avec moi"

After the song ended the four girls climbed off of their tables and stared at the people in the cafiteria who had all been staring at them in complete silence.

Sure, people had clapped and cheered while the girls were singing, but now that it was done no one seemed to know what to say. "Not what I expected," Angel whispered to Quinn. But she had barely gotten her whisper out before the cafiteria burst out in applause.

"There we go," Santana said with a smile before grabbing her trench coat, "Now let's get out of here before Principal Figgins comes in here and sends us to detention."

"I'm with you there," Rachel giggled before grabbing Angel's hand and pulling her out of the cafiteria.

~.~.~.~.~

Puck could not believe what he had just seen. All the girls had looked great, but Angel had surprised him. There had been something different about her when she performed. She had been free up there.

He had liked it.

Coincidentally, he had also been the first one to start cheering once the song was done. Most of the guys in the school had been too busy staring at thegirls who were practically wearing lingerie to cheer and the two that weren't (Mike and Brad) had been shielding their eyes.

He tried to approach the girls after they climbed off the table, bu Rachel rushed them off pretty fast. So he followed them out of the cafiteria and was now standing outside the girl's bathroom waiting for the girls to come out.

"Hey Puck," Angel giggled as she followed the other three girls out of the bathroom, "What are you up to?"

"Waiting for you to be honest," Puck said with one of his most attractive smiles, "Any chance we can talk before you go to your next class?"

"Sure," Angel said with a shrug as she followed him toward his locker, "What's up?"

"You were amazing," Puck said with a smile as he reached up and wrapped his hands around her forearms, "I've never seen you look so free about... well anything."

Angel laughed, "Thanks, but you could have said that in front of the others, you know."

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about," Puck said shaking his head, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date... like a real date, one that I don't have to buy from you?"

Angel couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, "Really?" she asked, "A real one?"

"Yes," Puck said with a chuckle, he couldn't help enjoying the way Angel was obviously happy about the fact that they were going on a real date, "A real date."

"Okay," Angel said with a smile, "Pick me up at 8?"

"Tomorrow?" Puck asked, not believing that he was actually looking forward to a date that probably wouldn't end in sex.

"It's a date," Angel said with a laugh before walking toward her class.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this out for you guys!  
School and work have been kicking my butt this semester!  
But that's all winding down now so it should be easier now!  
For those of you that stuck around through my hiatus!  
I LOVE YOU!  
Thanks for your patience and support!  
And I really hope that you liked this chapter!  
Review to let me know.  
Thanks again!  
Until next time, happy reading!  
xoxo,  
Brook


	15. About damn time

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Glee or any of it's recognizable characters. I do however own Angel, although I fully expect Ryan Murphey to try to buy her from me in the near future :p

* * *

"Is it okay that I'm nervous?" Angel asked as she lead the rest of the girls in the Glee club and Kurt into her room on Tuesday afternoon.

"You've been on a date with him before," Kurt pointed out as he headed straight for her closet, "What's so different about this one?"

"I don't know," Angel said with a shrug, "This one's a real one?"

"And the other one wasn't?" Quinn asked with a smile before following Kurt into the closet, "Damn, girl," she added with a laugh, "I'm in love with your closet."

"Me too!" Santana added, she didn't really like the new girl that much, but she would pretend to just so that she could use her closet.

"I could live in here," Britney said slowly, "But there's no food."

"You guys!" Rachel called, bringing everyone's attention to her, "We're here to help Angel pick out an outfit for her date. Not to go crazy over her closet."

"That's easy for you to say," Kurt muttered, "You've been in here before."

"What kind of date is this?" Quinn asked, trying to bite back the jealously that was filling her stomach. It wasn't that she wanted to date Puck again, but she was jealous that he had obviously moved on when she hadn't managed to do that yet. And it bothered her that she had to keep reminding herself not to be mad at the girl standing in front of her. It wasn't Angel's fault that Puck liked her.

"I don't know!" Angel moaned, throwing herself down on her bed, "He won't tell me anything! It's just like the auction date... only I doubt that he'll go all out again like last time."

"Okay, so what we're looking for is a pair of jeans and a shirt that make you look... BAM!" Kurt said, complete with hand gestures.

"Okay," Angel said with a nod as she stood up from her bed, "I can get some of those."

"No!" Kurt yelled, gently pushing Angel back on to her bed, "We're picking your outfit out for you."

"Fine," Angel muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't stay sitting for long though. Kurt was like an army general when it came to directing the people in her bedroom, "Tina, Mercedes, and Britney! Make up and hair!" he yelled, "Santana, Rachel, Quinn, and Me... clothes! Move out!"

Angel sighed, it was obvious that she had no say in anything tonight.

~.~.~.~.~

"You look great!" Tina gasped when Angel walked out of her bathroom, "Like really great. Amazing actually."

"As opposed to how I usually look?" Angel asked, self-consciously pulling her shirt down to cover more of her stomach.

"Stop!" Kurt growled in a menacing tone, "Your shirt needs to stay the way I put it. Your belly button is supposed to show."

"But I don't know," Angel sighed looking down at what she was wearing. Kurt had dressed her in a pair of tight dark skinny jeans, a pair of high heeled boots, and a tight red shirt with a black belt encircling her waist. Her hair fell slightly past her shoulders in gentle waves and her make-up was absolutely perfect. It looked good, but she was still unsure.

"Trust me," Quinn said softly, moving forward to wrap her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders, "You're feeling unsure about the date, not the outfit."

She shouldn't have said that, it wasn't very convincing, but it was true. Angel knew that she looked good, and she was pretty comfortable in the outfit she was wearing. What she wasn't comfortable with was the fact that she was about to go on a date. With Puck of all people. She wasn't new to the school, she had heard about him before.

"I'll be right back," she whispered, grabbing her cell phone and running out of her bedroom.

"Way to go Quinn," Rachel hissed before she sat down on Angel's bed.

"Angel? What's up? Doesn't your date start soon?" Mike asked by way of answering his phone a few minutes later.

"Mike?" Angel asked, trying hard not to cry and ruin the make-up that her friends had spent a vast amount of time on, "Is this date a good thing?"

"What? I don't understand," Mike said in a soft, soothing voice, "You were so excited about it this afternoon."

"I just... after what happened with my parents..." Angel whispered, finally voicing her fears and what had been bothering her so much about the date.

Mike tried so hard not to laugh, he knew that it would hurt Angel's feelings if he laughed, "Ang, he's not asking you to marry him. He just wants to take you out on a date. It'll be fine. Believe me. Now, breathe."

Angel took a few deep, calming breaths before nodding, "Thank you Mikey."

"And I bet you look gorgeous," Mike added with a smile, "Go knock him dead."

"Love you!" Angel said with a giggle before hanging up the phone and walking back toward her room, "Okay guys," she said with a smile as she walked into the room, "This time I'm really okay and ready for this date."

"Finally," Kurt laughed, looking up at the ceiling, "We've only been waiting to hear that since you met Puck."

Angel opened her mouth to say something, but the doorbell interrupted her, "He's here," she whispered, biting her lip.

"Don't bite your lip," Quinn whispered, "You'll ruin your make up."

"Go!" Rachel laughed, "Don't leave him waiting! We know the way out."

"Thank you guys so much!" Angel said with a wide smile before quickly hugging everyone in her bedroom and running out of her room, sliding down the banister and almost running straight into the door.

"You okay?" Puck asked with a chuckle, he had seen Angel almost face plant with the door through the glass, "You should be more careful, Goober."

"Goober?" Angel asked with a laugh, "I don't even know what that is."

"You," Puck said simply, reaching out to flick her nose with his thumb, "Are you ready?"

"Where are we going?" Angel asked excitedly as she followed Puck out of her house, "And please don't tell me it's another surprise."

"I figured we could go get pizza and then see a movie," Puck said, silently hoping that that would be good enough for her. He didn't want Angel to be disappointed with the date or to think that he wasn't taking it seriously.

"That's perfect," Angel said with a genuine smile. It would be fun, but there would be less pressure than when he took her to the fancy restaurant outside of Lima, "I'm not overdressed am I?" she asked, suddenly worried that Kurt's outfit choice was too intense for a simple dinner and a movie.

"You look great," Puck said with a smile as he slipped his arm around her waist, "You always do," he added under his breath.

Angel heard him, but she figured that he hadn't meant for her to hear so she just smiled and kept her comments to herself. "Thank you," she said softly when Puck lifted her into his truck, "But now that I'm wearing pants I could probably find my own way into the seat."

"We'll see how that turns out after dinner," Puck said with a grin before shutting the door and running over to his side of the truck.

~.~.~.~.~

"So, wait!" Puck said with chuckle, "You were afraid to come on a date with me?"

Angel nodded as she finished chewing a bite of her pizza, "I mean, I didn't know where we were going, what we were doing, or why you would want to go out with me. It was scary. And everyone in my room was just making me nervous."

"Everyone in your room?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think I would come up with this outfit choice on my own?" Angel asked, gesturing toward the shirt she was wearing.

Puck laughed while shaking his head, "No, but remind me to thank whoever did come up with the outfit."

"Why?" Angel asked, hoping that Puck wouldn't say something about the view of her breasts that he was probably getting right now.

Puck leaned across the table with a smile on his face as he gently picked up Angel's hand and held it between his, "I'm enjoying the fact that every guy in this place is insanely jealous of me right now."

Angel laughed, "Very funny," she whispered, ducking her head and hoping that she could hide her blush behind the curtain of her hair.

"Don't do that," Puck whispered, reaching out and brushing Angel's hair out of her eyes, "I like when you blush."

"Wow," Angel said with a chuckle as she pulled away, "That was cheesy."

Puck shrugged, "Works on some girls, figured it was worth a try."

"Really?" Angel said with a laugh, "Because I don't see how that could work on anyone except a girl from a Stephanie Meyer book."

"Damn," Puck said, shaking his head, "Now you know where I get all my lines from."

~.~.~.~.~

The next day the entire glee club was a buzz with gossip about Puck and Angel's date. No one but Mike knew the full story. But they were going to find out soon enough.

"All right," Will said, clapping his hands together, "Who has been thinking about this weeks assignment?"

"I'd like to go," Puck said, raising his hand. Angel turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow, but he just shook his head with a smirk as he walked to the front of them room and sat on a stool with his guitar in his hands. "This song isn't normally a guitar song," he said, "But I'm going to play it on the guitar and I'm going to devote it to a certain girl," he added, flashing a smile at Angel.

"Just run away

From these lies

Back to yesterday

Safe tonight

I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok

I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not

We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked

Yeah you got me begging begging baby please don't go

If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here

I don't know

If you feel the way I do

If you leave I'm gonna find you

Baby please don't go go go go

Baby please don't go go go go

Baby please don't go go go go

Baby please don't

Baby please don't

Baby please don't runaway

From my bed and start another day

Stay instead

I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok

I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not

We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked

Yeah you got me begging begging baby please don't go"

Angel shook her head with a smile on her face as she applauded with the rest of the class when Puck finished the last note of his song. She would have expected this out of Finn, but never out of Puck. It surprised her.

"What did you think?" Puck asked as he sat down next to her, reaching out and grabbing her hand. "Was it too much?"

"Yes," Angel said with nod and a smile, "But I absolutely loved it. Thank you."

Puck smiled, "I thought you would," he said, his smile getting wider. "And I meant it," he said, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

Angel could not help the smile that spread across her face at his words. She may have been worried about going out with Puck to begin with, but she was starting to trust him. He had been great on their date and hadn't pressured her into doing anything she wasn't ready for. He still hadn't even tried to kiss her. When he walked her to the door after their date he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Angel would be the first to admit how much that had disappointed her. She had found herself actually hoping that he would kiss her.

Puck had wanted to kiss her too, he really had, but he was worried about her being ready for it. That was something new for Puck, and it almost creeped him out. He never worried about anyone besides himself. But here he was, worrying about Angel's feelings, a girl that he had only met that year.

No one wanted to follow Puck's performance so Will had them practice a few songs that he was thinking about for sectionals and then he dismissed them.

"Do you have a ride home?" Puck asked as he walked out of the classroom with Angel, still holding her hand.

"I assumed you'd be driving me home," Angel said with a cheeky grin.

Puck laughed and lifted his hand, brushing some of Angel's hair out of her eyes, "You're lucky you're cute," he said shaking his head.

"Is that all I've got going for me?" Angel asked, turning around and gently pulling on Puck's hand, giving him a coy smile.

Puck shook his head, "No," he said as he led the small girl toward his truck, "that is definitely not all you've got going for you. And you know it."

Angel laughed as Puck lifted her up into the passenger seat, "You're right," she said with a giggle, "I do know that."

Puck shook his head as he started the truck and pulled out of his parking spot. It was a relatively quiet ride back to Angel's house. Angel sang along with the songs on the radio, smiling at Puck whenever she caught his eye. Which was frequently, Puck couldn't seem to get enough of looking at her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him when they were stopped at a red light.

"Who said I was thinking anything?" Puck asked with a teasing smirk.

"I can tell," Angel said with a shrug, "now tell me what you're thinking."

Puck laughed, "So demanding," he joked before picking up her hand and giving it a small squeeze. "I was just wondering why you decided to go out with me."

"Oh no!" Angel said with a giggle, pulling her hand out of Puck's grasp. "You're not going to say something cheesy like _how did I get so lucky_ are you?"

"I could if you'd like me too," Puck said with a smirk as the light turned green and he started driving again. "Would you like that?"

"Please don't!" Abrianna begged as Puck pulled into her neighborhood, "That would be so horrible!"

Puck laughed before turning serious, "But why did you decide to go out with me?" he asked, glancing over at the girl sitting next to him. "Because at the beginning of the year it seemed like you hated me. And now you're holding my hand and letting me take you to dinner. What happened?"

Angel shrugged, "What happened is that I got to know the real you. And I realized that I could be the real me around you. I don't have to put up a front, I can just be... me. And you're okay with that. I'm comfortable around you."

"You're comfortable around Mike," Puck pointed out as he pulled onto Angel's street, "Why haven't you guys gone out?"

Angel laughed and then a disgusted look flitted across her face, "Me and Mike?" she asked, disgust filtering through her tone as well. "I mean, I love him but there's no way that that would ever happen. The boy's like my brother. You don't see me trying to date Brad, so why would I try to date Mikey? It's the same thing, and it's gross."

Puck laughed, pulling the truck into her driveway and putting it into park. To be honest Angel's response had been just what he wanted to hear. It was nice to know that she did not have any interest in the boy who she was obviously so close to.

He got out of the driver's seat and walked around to help Angel out of the passenger seat but she was already standing on her driveway with her book bag slung over her shoulder, "I told you I could get out of the truck on my own," she said with a giggle as she started walking up the front walkway. Not even turning around to see if Puck was following her. She knew he was, he walked her to her door every time he brought her home. "Thanks for the ride," she said softly when she made it to the front door, turning around to look at the boy behind her.

He looked nervous. And he looked like he was trying to make a decision, like he was torn and he didn't know what to do. "Are you okay?" she asked him, reaching out and placing her hand gently on his arm. "Puck?"

Puck nodded and swallowed, "I've wanted to do this all day," he said softly, taking a step closer to her, "But I didn't know how you would take it and for the first time in my life I worried about that. And I knew you wouldn't want your first one to be at school, you'd think I was trying to show off or something. So I don't really know..."

"Puck," Angel said interrupting him as she gave his arm a gentle squeeze, "Shut up and kiss me."

Puck stopped talking instantly and glanced at the girl standing in front of him, wondering if he had heard her correctly, "What?" has asked, hoping that she had said what he thought she had said.

"I said," Angel said, a smile spreading across her lips, "Shut. Up. And. Kiss. Me."

Puck smiled, that was all he needed to hear. His arms slipped around her waist and he leaned his head down, feeling Angel stand on her tip toes until their lips met. He started out gently, giving her a soft peck on the lips and then beginning to pull away. But Angel stopped him, her hands reached up and she placed one on each of his cheeks, keeping him where he was. He smiled into the kiss and willingly kissed back although he still kept it slow. They continued to kiss for another minute before they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

Angel let out a small giggle as she pulled away from Puck and smiled innocently up at her brother, "Hey Brad," she said, giving him a small wave.

Brad tried to look stern but a smile slowly spread across his lips, "It's about damn time."

* * *

Author's Note:  
Hello my darling readers!  
Here's a new update!  
Now, I'm not going to lie to you, this chapter was originally going to be longer.  
But then I only got two reviews on the last chapter so I decided to shorten it.  
But because I still love you guys I kept the kiss in it!  
I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!  
**REVIEW**to let me know.  
Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers!  
And until next time, happy reading!  
xoxo,  
Brook.


End file.
